ღSeductora en Serieღ
by Kaoly
Summary: DxS.UA. Darien deberá buscar la forma de reconquistar el amor de la mujer que por tantos años fue su martirio y la causa de un profundo dolor que él provocó... Serena su eterno amor. Será capaz de superar sus miedos y luchar por ella? y Serena lo aceptará
1. Prólogo

Como se los advertí… aquí me tienen nuevamente con unos de mis fic estrella, según mi humilde opinión ok!!. Luego de la nefasta crisis… que prefiero ignorar. Me decidí a escribir dos de las historias que más me motivaban... ¿Por qué? Primero porque son relatos totalmente originales que por lo menos yo no he leído en ningún otro fic de Sailor Moon en español. Segundo, porque tratan asuntos totalmente cotidianos que se ven día a día y eso a mí me encanta.

Si!! _**"Mala Conducta"**_y _**"Seductora en Serie"**_ son las historias que por un buen tiempo me mantendrán ocupada, pero no se preocupen, ambos fic me tienen tan incentivada que las actualizaciones no tardarán en llegar.

La historia de este fic me parece de lo más cautivante, a mi de verdad me fascina… aunque la recomendación viene desde muy cerca ¿no?... bueno yo creo que sí. Así que mejor me espero a saber cuál es la opinión de ustedes mis queridas (os) lectoras (es).

Ahora si a leer!!...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SxD**

**§ § Seductora en Serie § § §**

**SxD**

_**Prólogo**_

_**Vancouver, Canadá. 7 años atrás.**_

**-Uy… cuánto extrañaba este cariñoso recibimiento –**suspiró hastiada mientras atravesaba con elegante gracia el hermoso jardín de tulipanes. En ningún momento dejó de percibir la envidiosa mirada de sus compañeras. Siempre era lo mismo. No podía pasar por algún lugar sin ser sometida a un minucioso escrutinio.

Cuanto lo odiaba.

Siguió su camino, ignorando arrogantemente a cada una de las viboritas. Como siempre.

Desde muy pequeña aprendió que su mejor arma frente a la envidia era la indeferencia. Y ahora con sus 17 años era una de las cosas que manejaba a la perfección. La mayoría de las veces caminaba así. Sola.

Sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Al contrario, disfrutaba perturbar con su presencia a las envidiosas… le subía considerablemente la autoestima la importancia que las muy tontas le daban a ella.

Alegre y rebelde… así era ella.

La hermosa Serena Tsukino, no se aminoraba ante nadie. De andar sensual y coqueto, deleitaba a su paso. De mirada inocente y sonrisa amorosa, cautivaba al instante.

El armonioso contraste entre su carácter y su belleza eran simplemente… una dicotomía fascinante.

A sus cortos 17 años era toda un _femme fatale_ como decía Melissa. Su única amiga.

Midiendo un 1.75, no sabía si era su curvilíneo cuerpo o su precioso rostro el que llamaba más la atención. Lo más probable es que fueran ambos.

Sonrió con enorme alegría al llegar a su cuarto.

**-¡Un año Melissa!… un año y al fin dejo este conservador colegio… ¡¡no creo soportarlo!! –**Exclamó con exagerada desesperación mientras se lanzó dramáticamente a su cama**-, ¡¡voy a morir!! –**siguió con su teatro

Melissa, su castaña amiga la miró divertida.

**-Ya cállate ¿Es necesario el show? –**le preguntó de brazos cruzados.

**-¡Ohh si! –**Se defendió Serena**–. ¡Soy una incomprendida! –**le recriminó, haciendo como que lloraba. Esta era la fase del teatrito en la que Serena se auto compadecía.

**-Serena deberías agradecer que, al menos, aquí nos dejan salir por el día, hay colegios en los que sólo permiten salir los fines de semana **–dijo Melissa con fastidio mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Serena continúo con el show por largo rato, pero Melissa ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada inicio de año su rubia amiga tenía el mismo comportamiento lastimero. Aunque ella la entendía. El exclusivo y elitista _"Sant Marie College" _era uno de los internados más estrictos del país, su fama y prestigio no eran en vano. Y era tan agotador volver al colegio a soportar sus inalterables costumbres conservadoras.

Melissa suspiró con resignación a la espera de que su amiga terminara de compadecerse. Se dirigió al armario y sacó la ropa que se pondría. Afortunadamente la jornada de clases por el día de hoy había terminado. Tenían la tarde libre y ninguna de las dos planeaba quedarse en el colegio cuando podían salir a dar una vuelta.

Serena sonrió y la miró dulcemente. Su amiga Melissa… cuánto la quería. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía volver a clases era la compañía de su amiga Melissa Davis.

Recordó su llegada al colegio años atrás, cuánto le costó acostumbrarse a estar lejos de sus padres.

Tenía tan sólo 7 años cuando su padre, el ocupado agente diplomático Kenji Tsukino, la internó en el colegio _cristiano y de señoritas_ más prestigioso de Canadá. Al principio lo odió, pero al tiempo comprendió que sus padres sólo deseaban darle una mejor educación. Llegó a creer que ellos no la querían, pero ese pensamiento era estúpido y malagradecido. Ikuko y Kenji la consentían cada vez que podían. En vacaciones, navidad y otras festividades ambos se desvivían en atenciones con ella… su única hija.

Serena sonrió nuevamente al recordar a sus padres. Cuánto los quería. Le dolía en el alma ver como a su mamá se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas cada vez que tenía que volver al internado, pero era por su bien. Cuanta razón tenían. Al mirar en retrospectiva comprendía la sabiduría de su padre. Ahora ella era más segura de sí misma y cada vez más independiente.

**-¿Piensas seguir con tu lamento?** –le preguntó Melissa**–,** **que yo ya estoy lista y no pienso esperarte.**

**-Que mala eres Mely **–la acusó indignada mientras perezosamente se levantó. Llegó a su armario y no tardó en encontrar la ropa que usaría.

A la media hora después ambas salían de su cuarto. Ligeramente maquilladas y perfumadas. Melissa optó por un jeans con aplicaciones en brillos en los bolsillos y una blusa rosa. Serena en cambio, prefirió usar un delicado y corto vestido blanco que bajo el busto se ajustaba en un fino lazo de raso del mismo color. Ambas se pusieron sandalias de tacón bajo con aplicaciones en mostacillas.

Iban llegando al jardín de la salida, cuando se encontraron con la hijita del embajador de Japón… Mina Aino y su séquito de taradas rastreras. No llevaba ni un día en el internado y la irritante rubia ya las tenía hastiadas. La pobrecita padecía un 'leve' complejo de superioridad y creía que todo el mundo era inferior a ella. Además, parecía tener los dedos crespos. La muy fruncida no podía hacer nada por sí sola.

Estando sólo a unos metros de distancia Mina las miró con petulancia.

Nada hacía prever lo que le pasaría.

**-¡Justicia divina! **–exclamó Serena al borde del ataque de risa. Por estar tan concentrada en ella y Melissa, Mina no advirtió que una oportuna paloma pasaba por su cabeza… hasta que le cagó su delicado cabello.

**-Ya Serena no seas mala… **–le decía Melissa tratando de sonar seria, pero la risa la traicionó. Ambas se alejaron de la _rubia brutalidad_ y ya más lejos se rieron con ganas.

Pobre Mina, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Ya un poco más calmada Melissa miró a Serena recriminatoriamente.

**-Serena que mala te has vuelto… yo no sé cuando me cambiaron a la dulce niñita tímida **–Serena la miró acusadoramente y Melissa suspiró derrotada**–, ok… yo te corrompí un poco.**

**-¿Un poco? –**le preguntó Serena. Luego hizo una pausa y suspiró con fastidio–,** rubia tarada no la soporto –**le confesó.

**-Pero Serena, por si no te has dado cuenta, tú igual eres rubia. No seas prejuiciosa **–se burló Melissa.

**-Si, pero yo nunca fui así de tonta –**se defendió**–. Además, es por culpa de las de su tipo que las rubias tenemos la mala fama de tontas y fáciles –**argumentó en su defensa.

Melissa la miró divertida.

**-Yo no sé, pero creo que ella es un diamante en bruto –**señaló con calma, sopesando cada palabra. Serena la miró atónita.

**-Ok. Lo de bruta, no te lo discuto, pero lo de diamante permíteme dudarlo. **

Continuaron hablando y riendo por esto y aquello mientras caminaban por el extenso parque que bordeaba el gran dique en Vancouver. Tenían intención de visitar el acuario. El lugar era muy tranquilo, armonioso y a Serena le encantaba ver los delfines.

Estando en el acuario ambas retrocedían años y volvían a ser niñas.

Apenas llegaron, no tardaron en captar la mirada de más de un chico, pero ellas como siempre no le daban importancia. Melissa se adelantó a comprar los tickets para el show de los delfines mientras Serena se quedó admirando a los distintos peces del acuario. Tan abstraída estaba mirando a los peces que no se percató de la presencia de una pequeña niña a su lado. Hasta que la niña de no más de 5 años comenzó a tirarle el vestido delicadamente. Serena se sobresaltó al instante y la miró divertida.

-**¿Qué te pasa pequeñita? –**le preguntó amorosa.

La niña le sonrió.

-**Sólo quería decirte que mi tío no deja de babear desde que llegaste –**incitó a Serena a acercarse más ella hasta quedar a su altura. Serena accedió. Finalmente la niña se acercó a su oído y le susurró en secreto**–: Yo creo que mi tío se enamoró de ti, pero no le digas que te conté o sino se va a enojar conmigo –**le confesó.

Serena volvió a ponerse erguida y le sonrió.

-**Lo lamento pequeñita, pero no ha nacido el hombre que me enamore –**le señaló apenada.

No quería romper las ilusiones de la niña, pero tampoco iba a ilusionarla en vano.

**-Aún no te lo han presentado que es distinto –**le susurró una sensual voz a su espalda.

De inmediato se giró y quedó atónita. Ella ya se imaginaba un hombre mayor y feo. Pero al mirar al joven chico que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella sólo se le venía una frase a su cabeza _"bendita la madre que te parió" _el supuesto tío estaba de re-chupete. Ella rara vez se sentía atraída por el aspecto físico de un chico. Pero este era abrumadoramente seductor. Su imponente altura, su bien formado cuerpo, ese pelo tan negro, esos profundos ojos azules y esos tentadores labios… la dejaron literalmente loca.

Él condenado era exquisitamente hermoso.

Sin embargo, ella no iba a sucumbir tan rápido al encanto de un chico. Como pudo se apartó un poco de él y se aclaró su voz:

**-V****eo que alguien tiene el ego muy grande –**le dijo Serena.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

**-Entre otras cosas –**le guiñó un ojo y volvió a sonreírle**–. Darien Shields, a tus pies indómita señorita.**

Darien apenas la vio quedó fascinado con ella. Pocas veces la belleza de una mujer lo cegaba y Serena era linda… bah!! Era totalmente hermosa. Pero no fue su belleza la que lo deslumbró… fueron sus enormes y claros ojos celeste turquesa los que lo cautivaron de inmediato.

Él notó, al instante, la reticencia de Serena, pero más tarde se encargaría de ganarse su confianza.

Ella podría ser indómita… pero él era mucho más perseverante.

_**7 meses después.**_

Darien caminó totalmente fascinado con la belleza de las calles de Victoria, provincia situada al extremo sureste de la isla de Vancouver. La majestuosidad del Hotel emperatriz era asombrosa. Todo aquí era hermoso. Admirando cada rincón del lugar siguió caminando.

Horas atrás se habían suspendido las clases, en la Universidad de la Columbia Británica, a causa de un supuesto atentado de bomba. Él de inmediato se fue a ver a Serena… su novia. Sin embargo, la rubia no se encontraba en el colegio. Según su loca amiga Mina, había salido desde temprano.

Le preguntó a Mina y a Melissa dónde había ido Serena, pero ninguna quiso decirle. A él de inmediato le llamó la atención tanto misterio de parte de las mejores amigas de su novia. Insistió y las chicas finalmente cedieron y le entregaron la dirección donde se encontraba Serena, les preguntó a que había ido Serena a ese lugar, pero ellas sólo se limitaron a decirle que era asunto de ella contarle.

Y aquí estaba él. Preguntándose una y otra vez el ¿Por qué? SU Serena no le había contado que hacía aquí y lo más importante ¿Por qué no lo sabía él?

Volvió a llamarla, pero su celular aún seguía apagado.

**-¿Y cómo sé cuál departamento es? –**se preguntó a metros de un enorme edificio que al parecer era la dirección que las chicas le habían dado. La seguridad del edifico estaba a la vista y él no pensaba preguntar por citófono en cada departamento por Serena… ¿O si?

Estaba preparándose para hacerlo cuando del edificio salió Serena. Sonrió de inmediato al ver a la rubia. Pero al notar que estaba ¿Con el pelo desarreglado, las mejillas sonrojadas y visiblemente agitada? se sobresaltó. Luego la alcanzó un hombre rubio de unos 25 años. ¿Qué mierda hacia Serena con _ese_?

Curioso se quedó observando a metros de ellos.

**-Serena ya no seas exagerada… apenas comenzamos y ya te quejas. **

Serena lo miró de vuelta ofendida y molesta mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

**-¿Apenas comenzamos? –**Preguntó y él no contestó**–, te pasas de abusivo Alex… llevo horas contigo sin descanso. Lo siento, pero ya estoy a-g-o-t-a-d-a –**insistió.

**-Vamos Sere sólo un ratito más –**le rogó Alex haciendo un puchero

**-¡No Alex!… estoy cansada, me duele TODO el cuerpo, si sigo así no voy a poder caminar por días. Además, SOY YO la que tiene que estar con ese molesto palo atravesado todo el rato ¿Qué a caso tú no te cansas?**

Alex la miró seductoramente y le sonrió.

**-Soy un campeón, jamás me canso hermosa… anda una hora más y te dejo ir –**volvió a insistir.

Darien no daba de la impresión, se quedó perplejo escuchando a metros de ellos. Ni Serena ni Alex advirtieron que él se encontraba cerca. Estaban tan absortos en su discusión fuera del edificio que no notaron su presencia.

**-Y ¿Por qué no sigues solito… campeón? –**lo molestó Serena

Alex la miró divertido.

**-Podría hacerlo, pero contigo es mejor.**

Serena miró a Alex y suspiró resignada.

**-Esta bien. Por esta vez tú ganas. Pero yo no pienso mover un pie para volver a ese departamento –**le advirtió.

Alex se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos.

**-Como quieras hermosa… ves que no soy tan abusivo –**le dijo.

Darien se emputeció y entró al jardín del edificio junto con una señora que abrió el portón.

**-¿Qué es todo esto Serena? –**le preguntó molesto al acercarse a Alex que la llevaba en brazos. Serena al instante se bajo de los brazos de Alex.

**-Amor ¿Qué haces aquí? –**le preguntó acercándose a darle un beso, pero él de inmediato se alejó.

**-¿Qué hago aquí Serena? –**Repitió sarcástico–, **lo mismo me preguntaba yo de ti… pero ya veo en que andas –**le contestó con desprecio.

Alex se acercó a él.

**-N****o tienes por qué hablarle así –**le advirtió.

**-¡Tú no te metas! –**lo empujó Darien. Alex volvió a acercarse a él con clara intención de contradecirlo, pero Serena le rogó que la dejara a solas con Darien.

Alex le envió una mirada molesta.

**-Como quieras Serena, pero no pienso dejarte sola –**miró a Darien**–, y ahí de ti que la toques –**lo amenazó. Se alejó varios metros de Serena y Darien para darles la privacidad que ellos necesitaban para conversar.

**-¿Cuánto escuchaste Darien? –**Por su mirada comprendió que había escuchado todo**–, Darien déjame explicarte estás siendo infantilmente impulsivo –**trató de calmarlo Serena.

Darien sólo se acercó a ella.

**-Y qué me vas a decir Serena ¿Esto no es lo que parece? –**la imitó sarcástico.

**-Efectivamente, esto no es lo que parece –**y realmente así era… _todo esto no era lo que parecía. _

**-¿Cuándo Serena? **

**-¿Cuándo qué Darien? –**preguntó Serena con paciencia.

Él la miró con asco y ni siquiera la tocó.

-**Desde cuando te convertiste en un mentirosa perrita en celo…**

Serena de inmediato levanto la mano con intención de golpearlo, pero al instante, él la detuvo.

**-Te das cuenta de lo que dices Darien… ni siquiera me dejas explicarte y ya me estas insultando. Tu maldito temperamento irreflexivo no te permite…**

Darien se rió exageradamente cortando sus palabras.

**-Vamos Serena, no pensaras hacerme el show de la puta ofendida a estas alturas –**se burló.

_¿Perra? ¿Puta?..._ Serena quedó en completo desconcierto. Pese a su loca y rebelde personalidad, siempre fue recatada a la hora de amar por así decirlo.

Darien la pretendió todo un mes antes de que ella aceptara ser su novia… y antes de él solo había tenido dos irrelevantes relaciones.

Además, a ella no le faltaban los pretendientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy cretino a insultarla sin siquiera escucharla antes? nadie jamás la había llamado puta… y Serena jamás, ni en sus mas remotas pesadillas, pensó oírla de la boca de Darien, para calificarla a ella.

Hace sólo dos meses ella se había entregado a él. Fue ÉL el que la hizo mujer… y ahora la trataba como si fuera una cualquiera.

No sabía si matarlo o largarse a llorar.

No tuvo tiempo para ninguna de las dos opciones.

**-Nunca más pienso volver a buscarte… jamás en la vida me sentí más desilusionado –**le confesó Darien con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego se marchó rápidamente, a la vez que, ella permanecía inmóvil junto a una solitaria lágrima que descendía por su mejilla.

¿Así terminaba todo?

_**7 días Después.**_

**-Al fin se digna a aparecer el príncipe -**molestó Andrew

**-Ya no me molestes... que aún sigo con un humor de mierda –**dijo Darien dejando su maleta al lado de la puerta y sentándose en su cama.

Andrew lo miró aún más enojado acercándose a él.

**-¿Dónde mierda te metiste todo este tiempo? Te desapareces de un momento a otro, apagas tu celular y ahora que vuelves no se te puede decir nada ¿Quién mierda te crees Darien?**

Darien explotó…

**-No me vengas a tratar como un niño y no me reclames Andy que no soy tú novia –**señaló**–, andaba en el congreso de marketing y finanzas en la Universidad de Washington **

**-Serena te ha buscado todo este tiempo **

Darien lo miró enardecido.

**-¡No me hables de **_**esa!**_** –**escupió la última palabra.

**-Darien te portaste como un idiota con ella –**suspiró con pena.

Darien lo miró aún muy molesto.

**-Y te contó en que la encontré a la muy… **

**-No te atrevas a insultarla en mi presencia Darien… y no, ella no me contó nada. Fue Melissa la que me dijo todo lo que había pasado **–le confesó

Darien se acercó a él y le sonrió con burla.

**-Y****o que tú tengo cuidado con Melissa… las malas mañas se contagian… –**no pudo continuar a causa del fuerte golpe que Andrew le dio en la cara.

**-¡A mi novia no me la insultas grandísimo idiota! Alex no alcanzó a darte lo que te merecías cuando insultaste a Serena, pero yo si –**gritó Andrew sobándose la mano.

Darien le iba a devolver el golpe. De alguna manera necesitaba desquitarse y botar toda la rabia y la angustia que lo consumía por dentro hasta que escuchó el nombre de ese tal Alex _¿Acaso Andrew lo conocía?... _ahora con la rabia y la cólera hirviendo se acercó a su amigo.

**-¿Conoces a ese maldito infeliz? –**preguntó.

Andrew lo miró con suspicaz diversión.

–**Claro que lo conozco… es el marido de mi hermana. Yo se lo presente a Serena –**hizo una pausa mientras Darien se sentaba en su cama y digería de a poco la noticia**–, Serena sólo quería darte una sorpresa. Alex es coreógrafo y un excelente bailarín de danza contemporánea. Apenas Serena lo supo, me preguntó si mi cuñado le daría clases. Ella quería sorprenderte y siempre le gustó el baile. En su colegio sólo se impartían clases de ballet clásico y a Serena no le gustaban… Cuando se la llevé a Alex para que le hiciera una prueba de baile quedó encantado de la innata gracia que tenía y aceptó de inmediato hacerle clases. **

Darien aún trataba de asimilar la noticia y se mantenía reacio a creerla por completo.

**-¿Baile Andrew? Serena iba a un exclusivo edificio, que dudo mucho permita una academia de baile en su interior –**inquirió con la voz cargada de duda.

**-Es la verdad Darien, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Serena simpatizó de inmediato con Alex y Unasuki y digamos que ellos decidieron darle un trato especial… hacían los ensayos en su departamento. Serena a veces llegaba antes de los ensayos y Unasuki aprovechaba de enseñarle a cocinar, la pobre de Sere no sabía hacer ni un huevo frito –**la voz de Andrew de a poco se fue suavizando.

Darien aún no quería creer todo. No podía haberse equivocado así con Serena ¿O si?

**-Todo esto no puede ser cierto… yo la escuché cuando hablo del **_**molesto palo atravesado **_**¿Qué querías que pensará Andy? –**Se defendió.

**-Ese es tu problema Darien… eres muy impulsivo y mal interpretaste todo. NI siquiera la dejaste defenderse. El **_**molesto palo...**_** es uno que Alex obliga a ponerse a las bailarinas a lo largo de los brazos detrás de su espalda para mejorar su postura al bailar. **

Darien quería tirarse por la ventana. No daba de la rabia que sentía por sí mismo. En que momento los celos y la rabia lo habían cegado de ese modo. Ofendió a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Pero en ese momento la sola idea de ser engañado lo consumió por dentro.

Sentado en la cama se agarraba una y otra vez la cabeza. Hasta que Andrew se acercó a él con visible pena.

**-Serena te dejó esta carta –**dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre. De inmediato Darien lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Darien: _

_¿Qué decirte? Después de estar más de 7 meses contigo es doloroso ver que no llegaste a conocerme. Supongo que ahora sabes la verdad… de lo contrario no leerías esta carta. Yo si te conozco. _

_Sé que ahora te estas culpando por tus actos y en contra del sentido común quiero que sepas que no es necesario. Desde el principio yo te perdoné. No voy a negarte que me dolió en el alma cada una de tus palabras… en especial dos que no pienso mencionar ¿Supongo que tú las recordaras?... nadie nunca me humilló de la manera en que tú lo hiciste._

_Duele tanto Darien… que no llegarías a imaginar cuánto. Sin embargo, hay algo que duele aún más… y eso es perderte a ti. _

_Te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas, pero juro que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para no seguir haciéndolo._

_Pese a eso, creo que nunca podré olvidarte, te llevaste mi inocencia hace dos meses y eso es inolvidable ¿Lo recuerdas?… aquel momento fue tan maravilloso y mágico que se grabo a fuego en mi corazón._

_Yo sólo deseo sacar lo mejor de nuestra relación y son esos momentos los que no pienso olvidar._

_Es el dolor y el gran amor que te tengo el que pretendo arrancar… deseando que aquel dicho que dice que la distancia y olvido lo curan todo sea cierto. Yo por lo menos, voy a poner todo mi empeño en olvidarte o por lo menos hacer que ya no duela. _

_Tú también haz lo mismo… no sufras por mí._

_Calma tu temperamento y no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error más adelante. De los errores se aprende y espero que tú lo hayas hecho. _

_Ahora con palabras me atrevo a decir lo que dudo que en persona pueda hacer… despedirme. _

_Adiós Darien y que seas muy feliz…_

_Serena._

Darien de inmediato se levantó de su cama, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Andrew lo detuvo.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer Darien? –**preguntó

Darien trató de calmar su angustia y con la voz estrangulada por el dolor lo miró.

**-Necesito buscarla y pedirle perdón…**

**-T****arde Darien… si no te hubieras ido sin avisar o mantenido el celular encendido yo podría haberte alertado –**hizo una breve pausa–, **al padre de Serena lo transfirieron a otro país por asuntos de trabajo. Viviendo en Washington a él y a su esposa no les costaba mucho visitar a Serena. Pero ahora sí.**

**-…Su padre vino por ella hace dos días y ayer Serena se fue –**informó con pesar. Compadeciéndose del dolor de su amigo.

**-¿A dónde? –**preguntó Darien esperanzado

**-No lo sé. Serena no le dijo a nadie donde se iría. Mina y Melissa investigaron con la superiora del colegio y ella tampoco lo sabe. Las chicas no han dejado de llorar… lo siento mucho Darien –**abrazó a su amigo.

Todo esto no podía ser cierto pensaba Darien una y otra vez.

¿Había perdido a su princesa para siempre?

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-§ § § § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y ¿qué les pareció?... acepto sugerencias… criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS!! Las criticas destructivas resérvenselas… aunque no lo crean SOY SENSIBLE!! Y acabo de salir recién de una crisis!!... tengan piedad conmigo!!.

Como sabrán ya me aburrí de Tokio… y gringolandia igual esta un poco trillada. Pero la historia no va a transcurrir en Canadá… si no que en Londres.

Fea la actitud de Darien… pero no me lo culpen. ¿Quién no ha metido la pata y hablado de más alguna vez en su vida?... yo por lo menos lo he hecho en más de una ocasión. Si, mi lengua viperina me ha traicionado en más de una vez, por eso tengo cuidado de no mordérmela… y morir en el intento.

Para las que no conozcan el _show de la puta ofendida_, me avisan y ahí se los explico. Aunque ese dicho es muy conocido ¿ no?

Como habrán notado tengo una LEVE inclinación por el 7. 7 años… 7 meses… 7 días jajaja. La verdad es que sí, me encanta ese número, pero mi preferido es el 17. ¿A qué viene esto? A nada… buuu.

Bueno luego de este breve lapsus de idiotez, paso a la historia…

En el próximo chap como presumen será en la actualidad, cuando tanto Darien como Serena son ya adultos. En la historia como notaron la diferencia de edad entre ellos es sólo de 1 año ¿por qué? Bueno porque no quiero que exista esa barrera de la edad sobre ellos, más adelante verán que la diferencia de edad no es determinante en la madurez de alguien. Mucho menos en lo que respecta a Darien o Serena. Por otra parte, quise dividir el chap en los momentos pasados más importantes. Y como sé que a más de una le gustaría saber como conquistó Darien a Serena o como fue su primera vez juntos, les anticipo que cuando algún chap lo requiera, esos momentos irán apareciendo en una serie de Flash back ¿ok?. Bueno, ahora si hasta la próxima. Cuídense mucho!!... muak!!

**Promesa: …la misma de "Mala Conducta"…**me comprometo solemnemente a sacarles más de una risa. Y ha hacerlas suspirar con mucha miel!!. Mi intención es hacer cada unos de los chap dinámicos para que la historia no decaiga. Si no me resulta me avisan y me dedico a otra cosa… ¿vale?

**Advertencia:**el fic en general tiene y tendrá un contenido y un lenguaje adulto. Después no admito reclamos. Se los advertí!!.

Hasta la próxima…

**§ Pamela §**

"**Kaoly"**


	2. Reencuentros

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S&D**

**§ § Seductora en Serie § § §**

**S&D**

**-**

- Capítulo 1 -

• • • **Reencuentros** • • •

-

_§•§ __**Los suspiros son aire y van al aire**_

_**Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar,**_

_**Dime amor entonces ¿Cuándo el amor se olvida?**_

_**¿Sabes tú a dónde va?**__ § • §_

_G. A. Bécquer._

_-_

_**Londres, Inglaterra. Actualidad.**_

-

**-Necesitaba tanto venir de compras –**sonrió Serena emocionada al entrar a la exclusiva tienda " The Dior" **–**El paraíso de las marcas caras**–** Afortunadamente el día de hoy, salió más temprano del trabajo.

A sus 24 años ya era una reconocida publicista, hace sólo un año había egresado de la Universidad de Oxford y hace menos de 10 meses que se había venido a vivir a la céntrica y conservadora ciudad de Londres.

No tardó ni dos meses en encontrar trabajo en una de las agencias de publicidad más prestigiosas de la ciudad, gracias a sus méritos. Pero, para todos los efectos, las malas lenguas decían que lo consiguió por su escote.

¡¡Puras blasfemias!!

Sin embargo, ella hacía caso omiso a todos lo comentarios malintencionados… ya les taparía la boca a todas esas envidiosas, cuando se adjudicará una de las campañas más importantes de la agencia.

**-Buenos días ¿Llegaron las nuevas colecciones? –**Preguntó de inmediato a una de las vendedoras del local.

**-Si señorita Winston, ya están los trajes que anteriormente había reservado –**le sonrió la vendedora, que ya conocía los gustos de la rubia de memoria.

Serena era una de esas mujeres difíciles de olvidar y por más envidia que generará en otras féminas, ninguna de ella podía dejar de admirar su deslumbrante belleza.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Finalmente Serena se decidió por llevarse prácticamente todos los trajes de fiesta y sastre, entre otros.

Iba a pagar, pero al voltearse chocó con una desconocida que no tardó en reconocerla.

**-Serena ¿Eres tú? –**Preguntó con asombro una sensual rubia

**-¿Mina…?**

**-Si, soy yo Sere… tanto tiempo sin verte –**de un gran paso Mina se acercó a Serena y la abrazó fuertemente, sin poder contener un par de emocionadas lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos… tantos años extrañando a Serena. Su querida amiga.

**-Mina que alegría… te extrañé tanto a ti y a Mely –**se sinceró Serena emocionada correspondiendo al cariño de la rubia.

Continuaron por varios minutos abrazadas, disfrutando de su reencuentro, tenían tantas cosas que contarse… tantas penas y alegrías que compartir.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, decidieron ir a comer algo para ponerse al día con sus vidas. Ahora que se volvían a reencontrar ninguna de ellas pensaba volver a perder el contacto entre sí.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Hace más de una hora que habían llegado al café _"Queen Marie"_ y aún no lograban terminar de ponerse al corriente, de todo lo que les había pasado mientras estuvieron separadas.

**-Lo siento Tanto Sere –**logró articular Mina apoyando a su amiga por el gran sufrimiento que había padecido. Si ella lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera acompañado a la rubia en su dolor.

**-Pero ya Mina, no te preocupes, yo ya superé todo eso… mejor platiquemos de cosas más alegres –**la incitó Serena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Volvió la atención a su amiga**–****, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida estos últimos años? **–preguntó ya más animada comiendo su pastel de pistacho.

**-Bueno, resumiendo… puedo contarte que estudié Diseño de Vestuario, pero jamás he ejercido, por ahora soy la editora de una revista de moda, estuve a punto de casarme, pero afortunadamente me arrepentí a tiempo y no me mires así. De verdad que suspender ese matrimonio, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, el muy cretino llevaba meses engañándome y yo la muy tonta ni idea –**suspiró molesta.

**-Desgraciado **–solidarizó Sere con su amiga.

**-Estuve muchos años en Nueva York trabajando para la revista, pero hace sólo una semana me transfirieron a Londres por tiempo indefinido.**

**-¡Qué alegría Mina! yo vivo aquí en Londres, podemos seguir viéndonos…**

**-Si es que no te desapareces de nuevo… **–le cobró sentimientos su, ahora, indignada amiga.

**-Mina... de verdad que yo las traté de localizar cuando me fui del internado, pero la nueva madre superiora no quiso darme ninguna información de ustedes. Además, sabes que con el apuro con el que me fui, deje olvidada mi agenda con todas las direcciones de mail y teléfonos.**

**-Si lo sé, es que aún no cambió lo rencorosa –**rió Mina–,** nosotras con Mely igual te buscamos por todos lados, pero jamás encontramos nada de ti… él que recorrió cielo, mar y tierra buscándote fue Darien… –**comentó en un leve susurro, por si había metido las patas.

**-Hummm… bueno, eso ya es historia Mina –**le dijo Sere con indecisa determinación.

**-Aún no me has comentado ¿¿Qué es lo que haces?? ¿¿Con quién vives?? ¿¿Tienes novio?? ¿¿No me digas que te casaste?? ¿¿Tienes hijos?? –**preguntó Mina totalmente agitada luego de tantas preguntas.

Sip, ni siquiera los años cambiaron el singular carácter de la curiosa rubia.

Serena trató de calmar su risa mientras Mina seguía a la expectativa de sus respuestas.

**-A ver,**** déjame responder de a poco… cuando me fui de Vancouver, nos vinimos con nuestros padres acá a Londres, pero como yo tenía que retomar mis estudios, decidí estudiar Publicidad en Oxford. Hace un año egresé de la carrera y a los meses volví a Londres… y bueno, ya llevo varios meses trabajando como creativa en **_**"Pandora box"…**_

**-Un mundo de posibilidades –**la interrumpió Mina haciendo alusión al slogan de la prestigiosa agencia.

**-Si, eso mismo –**rió Serena

**-La verdad es que al principio me costó acostumbrarme al ritmo de esta ciudad, pera ya me adapté a todos sus formalismos… ahh, ni me he casado ni tengo hijos. Así que puedes respirar –**pausó mientras su amiga respiraba con más alivio**–, vivo con mis amigos de la universidad, a los que yo considero mis hermanos. De hecho vivíamos juntos en una casa en Oxford y cuando nos titulamos, todos decidimos venir a Londres a establecernos y seguir viviendo juntos… ¡¡No nos separamos por nada del mundo!! –**sonrió al hablar de los chicos a los que tanto quería.

**-Ummm… eso me suena a poligamia –**molestó Mina con su habitual tono malicioso.

Sip, Mina seguía siendo la misma.

**-Que no te suene a nada… Mina tú no cambias –**le recriminó divertida. A lo mejor alguno de los chicos, más adelante, podía hacer buena pareja con su amiga… ojalá.

**-Y hace años que salgo con Diamante Black… mi mejor amigo y confidente –**finalizó a la espera de la próxima ronda de preguntas con la que Mina de seguro la asaltaría.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

- **¿¿alooo??… Seiya no tardo en llegar **–colgó el celular mientras el semáforo cambiaba la luz roja. Hace un par de minutos había recibido una urgente llamada del ojiazul. En otras circunstancias, no hubiera dejado a la amiga con la que acaba de reencontrarse, pero la voz afligida del chico la hizo comprender que realmente la necesitaba.

De todos modos Mina ya tenía sus teléfonos, dirección y mail… así que volverían a verse en cualquier momento.

Y Seiya tendría que compensar… de alguna buena manera esta ayuda.

Sin embargo, cierta presencia en el café no la dejaba de inquietar mientras manejaba el auto.

-**No… no puedes ser tú –**susurró al viento tratando de comprender la extraña sensación que la embargaba por completo.

No, no debía de ser él. Lo más seguro es que al salir tan apresurada del café confundió su rostro.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**-Hay que reconocer que Zafiro al menos tiene buen gusto… bueno, para algunas cosas –**sonrió una mujer de hermosos ojos turquesa.

**-La verdad no me quejo, mi oficina es bastante amplia y esta muy bien equipada ¿Y tú Michiru… te acostumbras a Londres?**

**-La verdad es que sí… sabes que me encanta la tranquilidad y la elegancia de esta ciudad **–respondió ella con la sutil delicadeza que la caracterizaba siempre.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

**-Esa súbita calentura que padeces, habitualmente, uno de estos días va a terminar por matarte Seiya **–le reclamó Serena al entrar a su hogar

**-No exageres Serena… aunque no me creas yo estoy enamorado de Sofía **–se defendió él mientras ella lo miraba divertida

**-Seiya… a mi no me trates de ver la cara, que yo no soy una de esas estúpidas con las que sueles acostarte, esa ridícula lo uno que te tiene cautivado son… las pelotas **–sentenció con fastidio

**-Por qué tanta pelea gatita vanidosa –**sonrió un atractivo rubio mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y besaba cariñosamente su cuello **-¿Cuál es el motivo de la disputa? **–volvió a insistir.

**-Eso mismo… una puta, espero que tú Haruka, logres quitarle esa manía a este tarado de meterse con cualquier ofrecida… ahh, en especial las casadas –**respondió Serena a la vez que se aferraba más fuerte al rubio.

Seiya trató de justificarse, pero prefirió guardar silencio, aunque no lo admitiera, interiormente sabía que Serena tenía toda la razón.

**-Haru… ¿No ha llegado Yaten? –**Preguntó Serena preocupada por la ausencia del platinado.

**-No, no ha llegado y al parecer va llegar tarde… hoy tienen que finalizar el balance general –**respondió Haruka compadeciéndose de la suerte o más bien, mala suerte de su amigo.

**-Pobrecito, ese maldito banco terminará por volverlo loco, de hecho no sé como aún sigue cuerdo… -**suspiró Serena.

Esos eran sus amigos, sus amores y hasta ahora… su hermosa familia. Quería entrañablemente, a cada uno de los chicos, que en todo momento le brindaron el amor y el apoyo que tanto necesitó.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-Aún no me acostumbro al cambio de horario. No pudiste citarnos más tarde Zafiro… estoy muerta de sueño y es por tu culpa –**reclamó Michiru conteniendo el bostezo.

**-Lo lamento preciosa, no fue mi intención quitarte el sueño, pero deben ponerse al corriente lo antes posible para que se adapten pronto a la agencia –**se defendió él.

-**B****ueno, espero que los demás no tarden en llegar. Sabes que las ridículas presentaciones me cargan… a todo esto ¿Hay alguna hermosa mujer en esta agencia que valga la pena? **–indagó curioso un irresistible mujeriego.

**-Hay una creativa que sin mentirte, es la reencarnación de una diosa, la personificación de la belleza… que decirte, el deseo andante, pero al parecer esta comprometida, a menos, que tus dotes de seductor logren doblegarla ante ti **–le señaló Zafiro con una expresión libidinosa dibujada en su rostro.

**-Es esa creativa… umm... Winston creo que es su apellido.**

**-Si Michiru es ella ¿Por qué… la conoces? –**preguntó curioso

**-No Zaf, pero según lo que me contó Kaoly es una mujer altiva y arrogante, que no se lleva con nadie de la agencia. Además, parece ser muy cariñosa… ustedes entienden. Escuché que tiene al menos 4 novios distintos que la visitan constantemente en la agencia y que obtuvo el puesto de creativa gracias a su generoso escote ¿Qué me dices hermanito? **

**-En mi particular opinión todo eso no es más que típica envidia femenina. Es cierto que constantemente la visitan unos tipos, pero al menos yo, no sé cual será la relación que mantiene con ellos. Ella es muy reservada… lo que si es mentira, es que obtuvo el puesto por el escote, ya que yo fui el que la entrevistó y debo decirte que es una excelente creativa que se graduó con honores en Oxford… y bueno, el generoso escote, yo ruego al cielo que lo siga manteniendo -**suspiró embelesado al recordar a la mujer.

**-Buenos días Zafiro. Me acaban de informar de la reunión… de haberlo sabido, llego antes **–saludó Serena cordialmente al entrar a la sala de juntas, no poniendo atención en los demás.

**-No te preocupes Serena… la reunión es algo informal para presentar a los nuevos integrantes de la agencia. Mira ella es Michiru Kaio… la nueva Diseñadora Gráfica, encargada de los bocetos y gráficas computacionales de las campañas.**

**-Mucho gusto... Serena Winston –**le extendió la mano a Michiru que la inspeccionaba sin reparo de pies a cabeza.

Cuánto odiaba eso.

-**Y él es el nuevo ejecutivo de finanzas encargado del departamento de Marketing y Merchandising… Darien Shields.**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.**•»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Desde Valdivia enviando muchos cariños **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mis queridas chicas... como ven, de nuevo me aplique y aquí me tienen actualizando.

La historia poco a poco va tomando forma y de aquí en adelante se comenzaran a desarrollar los momentos más sabrosos. Como vieron ya se reencontró la parejita dorada... ¿Qué irá a pasar más adelante?... ummm... bueno ya se darán cuenta.

Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para meterme a internet ni al msn por que estoy buscando trabajo... ya me cansé de estar de sirvienta!!... eso de la cenicienta no me va!!... así que el poco tiempo que me queda libre lo utilizó para escribir, ya muchas saben lo ansiosa que soy y me gusta actualizar rápidamente... así que, si el tiempo me lo permite, no demoraré mucho en actualizar. De hecho ahora me ha dado, además, por escribir oneshot... así que cada semana publicaré al menos uno... de todos modos mi prioridad son mis dos fic.

Ya no quiero extenderme mucho, así que sólo aclarare algo que en el anterior chap no se entendió...

¿Cuál es el show de la puta ofendida?... por lo menos acá en Chile se le dice así, a esos momentos cuando uno es culpable de algo y en vez de asumir sus culpas se hace la víctima ofendida...

Ejemplo: me comí una caja de chocolates que no era mía y antes de que me culpe la dueña hago un show para hacerla sentir culpable a ella... se que la analogía es extraña... pero bueno yo soy extraña. l

jajaj... muchas se fueron por otro lado y sacaron conclusiones a partir del nombre... pero lo asumo... la confusión se provocó por mi culpa... I'm Sorry!!

-

-

-

**Lumar: **Nuevamente nos saludamos amiga, hasta el momento no tengo prevista la participación de Rei en este fic. Tal vez más adelante pueda ingresar al fic… lo único que por ahora puedo asegurarte es que si habrá un malo… pero será un hombre. Que ya saldrá… es alguien que a mí por lo menos, dentro del anime, me fue totalmente indiferente. El otro día platicamos pero no tocamos el tema de tu fascinación con el número siete… jijiji… cuál será el misterio??... arriba ya respondí el show de la puta ofendida… apuesto que se entendía otra cosa por tal.. cierto??

**JennySol: **lamentablemente durante esos años, tanto Darien como Serena sucumbieron al supremo placer, pero no los culpes… la carne es débil!!... de todos modos ya verás el tipo de relación que tiene Sere con Diamante, y las relaciones amorosas que tuvo Darien… ahora con respecto a michi y Haru… ves ya aparecieron… eres pitonisa??... nadie sabía que los pondría, claro que en este fic Haru será hombre, ojalá no te moleste, pero yo lo prefiero así… por lo menos por ahora será necesario. Cuídate linda… y gracias por leer!! Besitos!!

**jaz021: **si al fin volví a actualizar esta historia, y de aquí en adelante lo continuaré haciendo cada vez más seguido… así que espero seguir viéndote por aquí amix!! Besitos y te me portas mal – guiño, guiño- bye!!

**ANGIE KOU: **Mi Angie ojalá te siga gustando la historia, ya comienza a tomar forma el chap. Espero que no te estén explotando mucho en el trabajo… te me cuidas!!

**Fan de Sailor Moon: **te prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto… y emocionarte con nuevos chap. Besitos!!

**JOSIE: **amiga… diste en el clavo… de haberse quedado Sere lo más probable es que solucionaran sus problemas, pero como no pudo hacerlo… ya verás lo que pasará!! Te kiero… cuídate y poncea menos… mi pelolais!!

**annyfansailormoon: **que eres divertida, cada vez que lee tus reviews termino riendo… jijiji… la historia de a poco va tomando forma… y se vienen importantes acontecimientos… además de la revelación de ciertos misterios… ya verás!! besitos!!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: **si totalmente de acuerdo!! Como se atreve Darien a insultar de esa manera a Sere… pero ya verás como la dulce rubia lo hace padecer por cada uno de sus insultos, claro, a su manera… no sé si Darien sufrirá mucho, pero le augurio más de un dolor de cabeza!! Jijiji… que malas!!... cuidate mucho!!

**HANNIA: **que sabia que me saliste amiga mía… te has ganado un 10 en comprensión de lectura…ehhh!!... sólo puedo asegurarte que donde fuego hubo… cenizas quedan!! Y en el caso de la parejita dorada… no son cenizas… sino que ardientes brasas!!... ya te imaginaras la fuerte atracción que ahora mas maduro surgirá entre ellos!!...

**PrincessSherezadaMoon: **princesa no me tires tantas flores que me las voy a creer!!.. y no te subestimes tanto, todas empezamos de a poco en esto… de hecho yo aún soy novata en todo esto!!... aún me queda mucho por aprender!!... muakkk!!

**Kinsei-Hime: **gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que se note mi perspectiva de vista, admito que yo al menos tengo muchas conductas infantiles… mea culpa!!, pero a la hora de escribir me gusta relatar situaciones cotidianas con reacciones normales que todos en algún momento llegamos a tener…te envío muchos… muchos cariños!!

**Usako Suyi: **Toda la razón Suyi, uno con la calentura del momento no sopesa las palabras que dice, por eso en una discusión no hay que tomar tan en serio ciertos insultos… de todos modos Sere no se fue por eso… si no porque sus padres tenían que llevarla… con eso de que Kenji era un diplomático… see la política es una mierda!!… de hecho, yo creo que de haberse quedado Sere, lo más probable es que se hubieran reconciliado… pero no lo hizo… buaa… cuidate mucho reina… y sigue contando los días hasta que regrese tú ash… ohh, compadezco tu lenta agonía!!... … muakkk!!

**Pss: **samy… yo no soy chica Sexy!!... ó al menos no debes divulgarlo!! Recuerda eso queda entre nos y es algo que sólo mis amores pueden corroborar… ok??... espero que la historia te siga gustando, por lo menos yo siento que ya comienza a tomara ritmo… cieto??... di que sí, di que sí!!

**Isabel: **si ese Darien se fue de bocón y no midió sus palabras!! Pobre Sere.. yo igual casi lloro con la carta. Casi… soy tan mala que me cuesta conmoverme… jijiji… cuidate Bel!! Gracias por comentar tus opiniones!!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac..: **jajaja.. amiga que mal pensada que eres me recuerdas a alguien mal pensada que yo conozco… ummm cuyo nombre empieza con P y termina con A… quien será??... gracias por brindarme tu lindo apoyo… de verdad eres un sol!!... que espero y me siga iluminando con lindas palabras!!

**ESTRELLITA:** si, si, si, aquí habrán muchos suspiros… yo igual padezco de romanticismo crónico!! Y si hay algo que me gusta es el amor… ya verás como de a poco Sere y Darien se van reconquistando!!... besitos!!

**Sol!: **que bueno que el comienzo de la historia te gustará… espero seguir viendote… muchos cariños!!... besitos!!

**Isis Janet: **gracias Isis siempre siendo uno de mis primeros reviews!!... espero que el chap te haya gustado!!... besitos!!.

Se depide cariñosamente...

•••Pamela•••

• Kaoly•


	3. mi indiferente martirio

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S&D**

**§ § Seductora en Serie § § §**

**S&D**

**-**

- Capítulo 2 -

• • • **Mi indiferente martirio **• • •

**-**

**-**

•_§• •__**Tal vez sería mejor que no volvieras,  
Quizás sería mejor que me olvidaras,**_

**-**

Serena quedó totalmente desconcertada. Más de alguna vez pensó en como sería su reencuentro con Darien, pero jamás pasó por su mente la reacción que tendría al volver a verlo.

Todo era tan extraño… simplemente se dejó llevar y perdió la noción del tiempo, del lugar; de todo.

Sólo se dedicó a contemplar los ojos de él.

Su primer amor, su primer hombre… y su primera desilusión amorosa.

Darien en cambio, no sabía que hacer. Ni que decir. Al igual que Serena, sólo se dedicó a contemplarla por largos minutos.

Lo consumía el miedo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla por temor a que todo fuera un sueño… tanto tiempo buscándola, tanto tiempo tratando de olvidarla. Sin poder conseguirlo.

De repente volvió a abrirse la puerta y entró Kaoly, la encargada de las Relaciones Públicas, desviando la atención hacia ella.

De inmediato Serena salió del trance y con un leve roce de mano terminó por ser ella la que se presentó a Darien en un tono formal, como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando los demás miembros de la agencia. Cuando ya estuvieron todos terminaron de hacerse las debidas presentaciones y comenzaron a discutir las nuevas políticas que pretendía darse a "Pandora box" a fin de expandir el prestigio de la agencia y la calidad de las campañas publicitarias. Se habló de los nuevos nichos de mercado a conquistar, considerando a segmentos de la población que aún no eran tomados en cuenta y de la manera de abordar con mayor eficiencia los distintos medios de comunicación.

Darien trató de poner atención en lo que se decía en la junta, sin embargo, no pudo sacar los ojos de ella… su eterno martirio.

Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó el constante coqueteo que tanto Kaoly como Amy –la creativa estrella– le hacían.

La gran mayoría notó la mirada insistente de Darien hacia Serena, pero para los hombres no resultó extraño… no era el primero en quedar perdido al instante por la "rubia tentación" como solían llamar a Serena en la agencia.

O por la "rubia perdición" como solían calificarla las demás féminas.

**-**

_**Volver es empezar a atormentarnos,  
A querernos para odiarnos,  
Sin principio ni final.**_

**-**

Terminada la junta, Serena fue una de las primeras en despedirse y salir al instante de la sala para dirigirse a su oficina.

Darien se levantó de golpe para seguirla, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la mirada de reproche de Michiru, ni la de advertencia de Zafiro.

-**Serena necesitamos hablar –**le dijo Darien, al alcanzarla, tomándola de la muñeca. Se alivió de poder hablarle, por un instante pensó que se había vuelto mudo.

**-Supongo que tienes razón –**le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos. De mala gana Darien apartó su mano de la muñeca de ella y se dispuso a seguirla.

No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar a la oficina de Serena. Sin mayores preámbulos ella lo invitó a pasar y luego cerró la puerta. Respirando profundamente tomó fuerzas y volteó a verlo.

Se contuvo de suspirar. No había dudas de que los años habían sido más que generosos con Darien. Ese viril cuerpo era aún más imponente, su mirada y sus labios seguían igual de tentadores y con lo poco que él habló… se dio cuenta de que su voz seguía igual de seductora.

Darien volvió a contemplarla sin prisa, disfrutando del momento a solas. Zafiro no había mentido cuando dijo que Serena era el pecado andante, antes era hermosa, pero ahora era simplemente bellísima. Las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo y esa actitud altiva la hacían ver como lo que era… toda una femme fatal.

Sus provocativos labios carmín y ese largo pelo rubio seguían siendo un festín a la vista.

Cuanto ansiaba volver a tocarlos.

Pero esos ojos celestes seguían siendo igual de dulces y melancólicos… esos ojos tristes que él tanto extraño.

Las ventanas del alma que, sin querer, él destrozó.

**-**

_**Nos hemos hecho tanto, tanto daño,  
Que amor entre nosotros es martirio, **_

**-**

**-… Bueno Darien, tú dirás –**rompió de un momento a otro el silencio entre los dos.

Darien trató de acercarse a ella, pero Serena lo esquivó y se fue a sentar a su asiento, quedando frente a él separados por su escritorio.

-**N****o sabes cuánto siento haberte lastimado, sé que ninguna palabra compensa el daño que te hice… bueno que nos hicimos –**se corrigió**–, de verdad lo siento…**

**-Eso ya no tiene importancia Darien, como te escribí en mi última carta… yo ya te había perdonado –**lo interrumpió Serena**–, en aquel momento comprendí, aunque después de pensarlo mucho, que con la bronca del momento dijiste muchas cosas sin pensar.**

**-S****i, pero de todos modos nunca quise herirte –**volvió a excusarse Darien. Aún le parecía extraña la madurez con la que Serena abordaba el tema. Pero bueno, después de tantos años era la actitud más realista**–, además, fue por mi arrebato de celos primitivos que nuestra relación terminó.**

**-No, Darien. No te engañes… nuestra relación término por que tuve que irme. Estoy segura que de haberme quedado en Vancouver, en un par de días hubiéramos solucionado nuestros problemas. No te niego que cada una de tus palabras me dolió en su momento, pero no por eso iba a mandar a la mierda nuestra relación –**volvió a mirarlo, pero hora más dulcemente**–, de hecho te busqué por días, a pesar de la rabia que sentía por tus insultos, pero de un momento a otro te desapareciste y ya después tuve que irme con mis papás.**

Si había algo que aún seguía reprochándose era justamente esa ida a Washington. Por esa estúpida partida perdió la posibilidad de reconciliarse con ella.

Darien sopesó cada una de sus palabras. Sinceramente no sabía que hacer, ni decir. Tanto sus sentimientos como sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos. Pero si algo tenía claro… era que seguía amando a la rubia. Durante los últimos años tuvo muchas mujeres, se volvió un mujeriego que no formalizaba, relación alguna, con ninguna mujer.

No por gusto propio. El problema siempre era el mismo.

Buscaba en otras a Serena. Y ninguna siquiera, se asemejó a la rubia.

Serena se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

**-Ya Darien, que el pasado quede donde esta… atrás. Ahora vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo y deseo que mantengamos un trato cordial. Sólo espero que rehicieras felizmente tu vida… como yo lo hice –**le sonrió.

**-**

_**Jamás quiso llegar el desengaño,  
Ni el olvido, ni el delirio,  
Seguiremos siempre igual. **_

**-**

"_Que vida iba a rehacer mi amor… tú te la llevaste cuando te fuiste"_

**-S****i claro –**mintió él. El tiempo no pasa en vano. Lo más probable es que ella rehiciera su vida… y él _hubiera _entre ellos ya no existía.

No la culpaba, una mujer tan adorable y hermosa, era casi irrisorio que se mantuviera sola.

**-Puedo preguntarte algo más –**se atrevió a confesarle la incertidumbre que desde hace rato le rondaba en la cabeza–.** ¿Desde cuándo eres Serena Winston… te casaste? **

"_Tal vez sea masoquista, pero no me convenzo de haberte perdido cuando recién te encuentro"_

Serena le sonrió divertida, sin embargo, la expresión triste de sus ojos se mantuvo. De hecho parecía haberse acentuado aún más.

**-No Darien, aún no me caso… y bueno, Winston siempre ha sido mi verdadero apellido, pero cuando mi papá comenzó su carrera política, a mi mamá le pareció más conveniente que llevará sólo el apellido de ella… Tsukino. Mis papas jamás creyeron conveniente involucrarme más de la cuenta en sus asuntos. Pero, cuando tenía la mayoría de edad, creí que lo mejor era llevar el apellido de mi padre. Ya era más madura para desenvolverme… y llevar el apellido de mi papá es un completo orgullo.**

Darien sonrió casi por acto reflejo, primero por el alivio de que aún siguiera soltera, y segundo por la nostálgica alegría que transmitía Serena con su sonrisa y su cariñoso tono de voz.

Su princesa, no, su diosa, podría haberse vuelto más hermosa, pero sus gestos seguían siendo los mismos.

Su capacidad de transmitir sus emociones con sus gestos se mantuvo intacta, pese al paso de los años. Por lo mismo esa pronunciada nostalgia le llamó la atención.

**-**

…_**Cariño como el nuestro es un castigo,  
Que se lleva en el alma hasta la muerte,**_

**-**

**-Me alegro mucho por ti. Si bien no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tus padres, por el amor que siempre desbordabas al hablar de ellos o al recordarlos, estoy seguro de que son maravillosos **–le dio una sincera sonrisa**–, ¿Y ellos como están… viven aquí en Londres contigo? **

-**No, ellos murieron hace más de 5 años, el avión en que viajaban se estrelló **–confesó Serena en un leve susurro y Darien se maldijo por su falta de tino. Lo último que quería era hacer sentir más mal a la pobre. Pero él jamás sospechó que algo tan terrible le hubiera pasado a su amor.

Se preguntaba sobre lo mucho que habrá sufrido Serena con tan lamentable accidente que le arrebató a sus seres más queridos.

Cuanto dolor para una persona sola y sensible como ella.

Y él ni siquiera podía imaginar, el dolor tan grande que ella sintió, cuando de un momento a otro pasó a quedarse huérfana. Fueron días de angustia, de llorar desconsoladamente, de experimentar la más triste de las despedidas…

La que es para siempre.

Pero gracias a Haruka, Seiya, Yaten y Diamante, ella jamás estuvo, ni se sintió sola. Ellos fueron el apoyo que siempre necesitó para salir adelante. Para aceptar, después de mucho, la voluntad de Dios y resignarse a la idea de que sus papás, estarían con ella, pero en su corazón.

Y pese a todo lo malo, dio gracias al cielo de que en ningún momento se cansó de decirles a sus papás lo mucho lo que los amaba y lo importante que eran para ella.

El pensamiento de aquello, trajo una leve sonrisa a sus labios.

Darien estaba por abrazarla para reconfortarla de algún modo, pero se vieron interrumpidos.

**-¿Dónde esta mi caramelito? –**preguntó una voz ronca y seductora al entrar al la oficina, sin siquiera tocar.

Serena de inmediato corrió hacia el recién llegado y se colgó de su cuello mientras el la abrazaba fuertemente.

**-Aquí tá… tu caramelito mi ingrato Yaten –**le sonrió Serena en sus brazos, sonriendo por la manía de los Kuo de llamarla por dulces, para Seiya era su bombón y para Yaten su caramelito, por lo menos Haruka se inclinaba por los animales… y para él era su gatita vanidosa.

_**-**_

_**Mi suerte necesita de tu suerte,  
Y tú me necesitas mucho más. **_

_**-**_

Yaten ni siquiera notó la presencia de un desconcertado Darien o como siempre la ignoró, si tenía un defecto el platinado era su amorosa arrogancia. Dándole un suave beso esquimal a Sere, tomó su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Bueno, lo de ingrato vengo a remediarlo. Acabo de averiguar con tu secretaria que puedes tomarte unos minutitos para salir a comer un pastel ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me harías el honor de deleitarme con tu presencia?**

Serena le sonrió de vuelta.

**-Claro… cuando te he negado algo –**él frunció un poco el ceño**–, ok… no me respondas –**de un momento a otro recordó la presencia de Darien**–. Mira Yaten, él es Darien Shields un nuevo miembro de la empresa, encargado del departamento de Marketing y Merchandising… ustedes si que tienen mucho en común –**le explicó a Yaten.

Luego miró a Darien.

-**Este es Yaten Kuo uno de los mejores Asesores financieros del país… trabaja en el London Bank.**

Ambos se miraron con algo de reticencia, lo único que tenían en común…

Era ella.

**-Mucho gusto Yaten Kuo –**saludó el rubio extendiendo su mano, sin dejar de rodear con su otro brazo la cintura de Serena.

**-El placer es mío… Darien Shields –**estrechó la mano de Yaten.

Después de la breve presentación, Serena procedió a recoger alguna de sus cosas y Yaten salió a responder una llamada fuera de la oficina.

Darien aún no se iba de la oficina y salió junto con Serena.

**-Espero que todo quedara claro Darien… olvida todo y disfruta tu vida –**le sonrió ella, antes de despedirse con un suave beso en su mejilla mientras Darien aún permanecía en silencio.

**-**

_**Por eso no habrá nunca despedida,  
Ni paz alguna habrá de consolarnos,**_

**-**

**-Ojalá pudiera borrarte Serena y olvidarte, pero después de tantos años intentándolo sin conseguirlo, creo que no podré hacerlo jamás –**suspiró él profundamente mientras veía como su martirio se alejaba con otro… que posiblemente era el dueño de su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó por lo que decía Neruda en uno de sus poemas…

"_Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido"_

¿Sería cierto?

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serena **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

**-Umm adoro este pastel… es exquisito –**exclamó Serena saboreando lentamente el pastel en su boca, efectivamente el pastel de chocolate y almendras del café donde la llevó Yaten, era una delicia.

Yaten le sonrió con malicia y se acercó a ella como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

**-Y yo ahora puedo imaginar tu expresión al llegar al orgasmo…**

**-¡¡Yaten!! –**Le recriminó Serena, un tanto colorada**–, te pasas de morboso… además mi sonrisa es mayor cuando estoy en esas… o sino, pregúntale a Diamante –**le confesó divertida provocando la risa del rubio.

Estuvieron un buen rato poniéndose al día de sus vidas, si bien vivían juntos, el intenso trabajo de Yaten en estos días, no había permitido que ambos compartieran un mísero saludo.

Yaten le contó que finalmente las cuentas del banco estaban bien y que todos los informes estaban terminados y por fin podía respirar tranquilo, al menos por un tiempo.

**-Y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido en la agencia?**

**-Ni lo preguntes, con la cuenta de lencería que la agencia busca adjudicarse, la tensión y la envidia anda a la orden del día… más tratándose de las creativas. La muy perra de…**

**-Serena es feo dirigirse a otros en ese término –**le reprochó Yaten y ella lo miró más molesta.

**-Eso lo dices tú que no eres el objeto de sus comentarios mal intencionados –**se defendió Serena haciendo puchero.

Yaten se acercó a su lado y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-**Siendo así… que te hizo ahora esa vaca celulítica.**

**-Uff, que no ha hecho, ya no sólo ha corrido el rumor, en toda la agencia, de que el puesto lo gane por mi escote, sino que ahora ha convencido a casi todos… de que me acuesto con cada uno de los hombres que van a verme a la agencia.**

**-Y ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti? –**la miró divertido

Serena le sonrió mientras hacia una mueca de despreocupación.

**-Bueno, no me importa, pero sabes que me encanta quejarme.**

**-Además, si no me equivoco… los únicos que te visitan en la agencia, son Diamante, Seiya, Haruka y yo… y si mal no recuerdo… Si te acuestas con cada uno de nosotros –**le señaló maliciosamente.

Serena lo miró resignada.

**-Buee… viéndolo así no tengo defensa. ¡Soy culpable, lo admito! Que le voy a hacer… siempre caigo en la tentación y ustedes son mi perdición.**

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serena **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

A la hora después, Yaten llevó a Serena de regreso a la agencia.

La rubia estaba por entrar a la agencia cuando se encontró una grata sorpresa.

**-¿Mina… estás hace mucho acá?** –le preguntó a su amiga que estaba sentada en uno de los sofá del hall de la agencia.

Mina no tardó en levantarse y darle un fuerte abrazo, al tiempo que, la saludaba.

**-No, de hecho no llegue hace más de 2 minutos, estaba por subir, pero tuve que atender una llamada telefónica –**le señaló divertida y luego cambió su sonrisa por una más curiosa con la malicia a flor de piel–,** ¿Y tú dónde andabas… en horario de trabajo?**

Serena sólo movió la cabeza en señal de fingida molestia.

**-Tú no cambias, tú no cambias Mina **–la abrazó fuertemente y luego se encaminó con ella a su oficina en el tercer piso, en el camino le contó, que de llegar antes, hubiera conocido a Yaten, pero con lo que Mina casi se infarta fue con la noticia del reencuentro de su amiga con Darien.

Definitivamente el destino, tenía retorcidas formas de sorprender a las personas.

**-No puedo creerlo –**le murmuró Mina atónita mientras Serena hacia un gesto similar al de ella, que demostraba que ella tampoco.

Al salir del ascensor. Ambas llamaron la atención de los presentes. Rara vez se veía a Serena acompañada por alguna mujer de manera tan animada y jovial como lo hacía con Mina. Además, nadie quedó indiferente ante la avasalladora belleza que ambas derrochaban a su paso. Y como siempre los comentarios mal intencionados no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

**-Siempre es lo mismo ¿No? –**Mina le guiñó un ojo**–, dios los crea y el diablo los junta ¿O los cría? –**señaló confusa mirando a los demás con arrogancia.

Serena imitó su confusión, sin siquiera, mirar a los demás.

**-A****lgo así… para los dichos soy peor que tú ¿No te acuerdas? –**Mina asintió con la cabeza y luego ambas se echaron a reír.

Sin querer evitarlo, Serena rememoró como en el pasado ambas se convirtieron en mejores amigas.

Recordó que la altiva Mina del internado no era más que una tímida chica que sólo para evitar ser lastimada, ponía una barrera de arrogancia entre ella y los demás, por temor a ser rechazada con anticipación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Finalmente había terminado la última hora de filosofía… que la tenía harta._

_Serena suspiró profundamente para aguantar el taller de teatro que tendría en una hora, odiaba la actuación. Bueno, la odiaba cuando ella tenía que actuar. Pero, por andar de distraída olvido postular a tiempo al taller de Poesía. _

_Pero no era su culpa, ningún año se completaban los cupos del taller de poesía, claro… ninguno menos este._

_**-Ni que yo fuera pitonisa –**__gruñó molesta consigo misma__**–, justo el año que me tardo un poco en postular al taller de poesía y los cupos se completan. Y que me queda… –**__levantó sus brazos hacia el cielo, exigiendo una explicación__**–, meterme al fabuloso grupo de teatro ¿Y cuál es mi primer fabuloso papel? Oh… el de un fabuloso y abultado Árbol. Ni que tuviera 6 años para hacer esos roles –**__siguió maldiciendo, pero ahora para sus adentros, a la encargada del taller de teatro. La odiosa Sor Rita. _

_- __**Oh, verdad que ella no es Monja, sólo es profesora, pero el Sor antes de su nombre la queda de lujo –**__siguió hablando sola, pero ya más divertida._

_Sin embargo, al llegar a la escalera que daba al piso donde estaba su cuarto, se quedó sorprendida por la presencia de Mina sentada en unos de los escalones… llorando desconsoladamente. De inmediato paró sus reclamos internos y pese a que ambas no se llevaban nada bien, se acercó a ella y le acercó un pañuelo que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo de su blusa._

_**-¿Qué te pasa Mina? –**__sólo en ese momento, Mina levantó la cabeza y la miró despreocupada, sin esa postura arrogante que solía mantener con todos._

_**-¿Cómo soportas tanto cinismo, tanta envidia… estando aquí sola, lejos de tú familia? –**__se sinceró Mina con la voz quebrada por la angustia. Serena en ese momento se permitió ser honesta con ella, al ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos de Mina._

_Mina finalmente calmó un poco sus lágrimas y Serena se sentó junto a ella en el escalón. _

– _**¡Ay! Mina, primero que los demás no te afecten. Este colegio esta plagado de hijitas de papi –**__Mina se volteó a mirarla con una mirada que señalaba lo obvio__**–, bueno, técnicamente nosotras lo somos también, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Así que, lo que hagan o digan las demás que te resbale… lo verdaderamente importante es como tú te consideres a ti misma. Que la estupidez de las demás no te contagie –**__al instante Serena se tensó y Mina se dio cuenta y la miró__**–,**__**¿O ya es tarde para advertirte? –**__la miró preocupada._

_Mina finalmente se rió. _

_**-B**__**ueno, me advertiste tarde, pero supongo que algo habrá para compensar mi estupidez –**__Serena asintió con la cabeza y luego ambas comenzaron a reír._

_**-¿Cómo no te has vuelto loca aquí entre las monjas y las viboritas?**_

_**-Soy más venenosa que las viboritas huecas… además, tengo a Mely –**__le sonrió Serena._

_Mina le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.___

_**-Bueno yo soy viborita, al parecer también hueca, no uso bien mi veneno… ahh, y estoy más sola que un faro en la antártica.**_

_Serena se puso de pie y se sitúo frente a ella tendiéndole la mano. _

_**-Bueno, si quieres yo te ayudo a canalizar mejor tu veneno, en lo de tu estupidez no me meto. Ya sabes puede ser contagioso y si quieres, ya no estas más sola ¿Amigas? –**__le preguntó tendiendo más cerca su mano._

_Mina no dudó en ningún momento de la sinceridad de Serena y al instante estrechó su mano con la suya. _

_**-Amigas –**__le sonrió contenta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el comienzo de una amistad que desde aquel día sólo fue fortaleciéndose cada vez más. Al llegar a la oficina, permitió que Mina pasara primero y ella lo hizo después. No alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó el grito emocionado de Mina

**-¡Wow! Están preciosas ¿A quién volviste loco? –**le preguntó risueña señalando el enorme y elegante ramo de orquídeas que había en su escritorio. Serena imitó su cara risueña y le dirigió una mirada misteriosa.

**-Son de Yaten –**le confesó con determinación.

Mina la miró con suspicacia.

-**¿Y cómo estás tan segura?**

**-Porque desde que me fui de Vancouver, les hice saber a las personas que verdaderamente me importan, que me gusta mucho más recibir las flores favoritas de ellos… a las mías. Si quiero rosas voy y me las compro, en cambio, así es mucho más lindo, ya que las flores me recuerdan a quien me las envió con sólo divisarlas. Yaten me manda orquídeas, Seiya rosas rojas, Haruka tulipanes rojos y Diamante rosas blancas.**

A Mina le pareció un gesto súper lindo y original… típico de Serena.

Sin embargo, sólo por llevarle la contra, la molestó.

**-¿Estás tan segura… como para apostar un vestido Valentino? –**la desafió.

**-C****laro… si te gusta andar votando el dinero en mí, yo no me quejo. Lee tú misma la tarjeta –**aceptó su apuesta y Mina no tardó en correr a buscar la tarjeta que estaba entre las orquídeas y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

"_Mi caramelito… estoy demasiado falto de cariño. Exijo que como mínimo esta noche duermas conmigo. Te adora… Yaten"_

**-O****k, perdí un vestido. Ahora puedes explicarme eso del DUERMAS CONMIGO. ¿Me perdí de algo? O sea Waths? –**exigió saber Mina.

**-Simple… yo jamás duermo sola. Cuando murieron mis papás, la angustia me atormentaba principalmente por las noches. Diamante no podía estar todo el tiempo conmigo y los chicos estaban celosos. Fue por eso que comenzaron a turnarse para dormir conmigo sólo como amigos, no mejor dicho, como hermanos. Lo divertido es que terminamos acostumbrándonos a dormir juntos… y bueno desde ese día que jamás duermo sola –**le sonrió coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

Mina le sonrió de vuelta y fue a sentarse al sofá negro de cuero y la miró curiosa.

-**¿Y qué pasa con las novias de los chicos?, no sé tú, pero yo no dejaría a mi novio dormir con semejante tentación.**

Serena le hizo compañía en el sofá y comenzó a relatarle lo fraternal que era el trato entre ella y los chicos, ni siquiera a Diamante le importaba que lo hiciera. Al contrario, él se sentía más seguro cuando Serena estaba en compañía de los chicos, cuando él no podía estar con ella.

Le confesó orgullosa que la cama de los chicos era sagrada y en ellas sólo dormía ella, bueno exceptuando la de Seiya, en la cuál había dormido la única mujer de la que estuvo enamorado… Kakyu. Sin embargo, la muy perra lo traicionó y desde aquel día Seiya optó por hacer lo mismo que sus amigos… ser un mujeriego sin compromiso.

Desde ese día ninguno llevaba a nadie a la casa, y si ellos querían "divertirse" lo hacían fuera.

Hablaron por largo rato de Darien, pero Serena insistió en que no le importaba volver a verlo o al menos trataba de auto convencerse de ello. Al rato comenzaron a platicar sobre los chicos y Diamante, Mina casi se atora al saber todas las anécdotas de Sere con ellos. Sin poder evitarlo le entraron unas ganas locas por conocerlos… algo para nada extraño, dada su naturaleza curiosa.

Y Cuando supo las profesiones y a qué se dedicaban los chicos, no pudo contener la risa.

**-A ver... Yaten es Asesor Financiero en un banco, Seiya y Haruka son dueños de una cadena de ¿Moteles? –**preguntó divertida

**-Aja, y no te rías Mina, que el negocio de los chicos si que es próspero –**se rió Serena.

**-Ya. ok… y Diamante es ginecólogo… qué decirte Sere, tus chicos si que son como decirlo –**Mina pausó haciendo que buscaba la palabra adecuada**–**_**,**_** curiosos –**luego le dio una maliciosa mirada a la parte que su minifalda cubría**–. Si que debe ser halagador que Diamante te diga que eres hermosa.**

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se ruborizó un poco.

-**Ni te lo imaginas –**le respondió con la misma malicia.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-**

_**Y el paso del dolor, ha de encontrarnos,  
De rodillas en la vida,  
Frente a frente y nada más. **_

**-**

Darien suspiró profundamente al llegar a su departamento. Afortunadamente la decoradora de ambiente que contrató Zafiro había dejado el departamento totalmente a su gusto y completamente equipado antes de que llegara a Londres.

Como le dolía la cabeza, el día había estado totalmente lleno de emociones. Cómo pudo se libró de los atosigamientos de Michiru y Zafiro al salir de la oficina de Serena. No quería contarle nada a nadie.

Ni siquiera a Michi y a Zaf, por muy primos que fueran de él. Además ¿Qué iba a contarles? Que por estúpido y por confabulación del destino perdió al amor de su vida... y cuando vuelve a encontrarla, no puede recuperarla porque es de otro.

El sólo pensamiento lo consumía de celos por dentro.

Tiró su maletín en la mesita del recibidor y se encaminó a prepararse un whisky doble y luego fue a sentarse al sofá frente al ventanal.

-**De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos... –**murmuró enojado tomando de golpe su whisky**–, ¡Maldita sea… justo hoy sale a relucir el trovador innato que llevo dentro! –**volvió a gruñir y a preparase otro trago.

Él estuvo con muchas mujeres, no podía culpar a Serena por comprometerse con alguien. Pero jamás pensó que dolería tanto saberla en brazos de otro.

Maldito el destino y sus retorcidas formas de actuar.

Que cuando vuelve a encontrar a Serena, ya pertenece a otro.

_**-**_

_**Cariño como el nuestro es un castigo,  
Que se lleva en el alma hasta la muerte,**_

_**-**_

Abrumado por las emociones de rabia, tristeza y muchas otras más. No fue consciente de la nitidez con la que comenzaron a aflorar los recuerdos. Al estar sentado en el sofá frente al ventanal, hubo uno en especial que le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Era un día sábado de primavera, y Serena había ido a visitar, como solía hacerlo últimamente, a Darien al departamento que compartía con Andy. Afortunadamente el rubio había salido con Melissa a Québec y volverían hasta el domingo._

_Al llegar al departamento no alcanzó a entrar cuando Darien ya la había asaltado a besos. Ya cuando ambos quedaron medianamente satisfechos y lograron normalizar sus respiraciones. Serena le sonrió con dulzura. _

_-__**Andy me dijo que tienes un examen el lunes y que estarías solito estudiando –**__luego sacó un paquete que traía en una de las bolsas__**–, mira te traje galletitas y pastel… para que no estudies con la pancita vacía.**_

_Darien la acercó más a él y la miró seductoramente. _

_**-Amor, teniéndote cerca. Mi hambre sólo se sacia… contigo.**_

_**-Ni lo piense señor Chiba que yo vine a incentivar su estudio, no a fomentarte tu flojera… ni tu adicción a mi cuerpo –**__le dijo Serena alejándose de él y conteniendo la risa que negaba sus palabras. Bueno, al menos las últimas._

_Y para desgracia de Darien, ella cumplió su promesa. Después de tomar café y comer las ricas galletas y el pastel de chocolate que llevó Serena. Él se sentó en el sillón grande que estaba frente al ventanal de la sala, puso un cojín sobre sus piernas y Serena se recostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el cojín._

_Mientras él escuchaba unas grabaciones sobre la clase de Gestión de finanzas, Serena leía uno de sus libros favoritos "Sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare._

_Estuvieron así por más de una hora y por momentos Darien la miraba hacia abajo de soslayo, para ver si la muy perversa reconsideraba las cosas, pero nada. La muy egoísta no le regala ni un besito._

_Cuando estaba por resignarse, escuchó a Serena suspirar profundamente con esa expresión melosa que él amaba tanto. Bajando el libro ella se atrevió a mirarlo hacia arriba con una expresión dubitativa._

_**-¿Qué? –**__le preguntó Darien poniendo stop a su grabadora y sacándose los audífonos._

_**-Nada… sólo me entraron unas ganas locas por comerte a besos ¿Puedo? –**__le preguntó mordiéndose el labio._

_Darien no tardó en agarrar el libro de Shakespeare y su grabadora y tirarlos al sillón de al lado presurosamente. _

–_**Claro que puedes… siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer lo mismo –**__negoció con ella y Serena se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló a su lado__**–, trato –**__le aseguró extendiéndole su mano derecha._

_Darien formalizó el trato al estrechar su mano y sin soltarla la atrajo más a él y la besó dulce y posesivamente. Ambos recorrieron con sus lenguas cada rincón de sus bocas en una lucha sin tregua que finalizó por la falta de aire._

_**-Ya estaba por resignarme a pasar más rato sin tu boquita **__–le hizo un puchero._

_Serena acarició su nariz con la suya. _

_**-Agrádesele a Shakespeare… que me pone romántica.**_

_**-¡¡ohh grandioso Shakespeare!! –**__Darien levantó los brazos al cielo–,__** le estoy eternamente agradecido –**__finalizó con voz fingidamente acongojada._

_Serena se acercó a él y se aferró más fuerte a su pecho. _

_**-Además, tú ni siquiera dabas señales de necesitar un cariñito –**__imitó su puchero_

_Darien la miró indignado. _

_-__**M**__**entira, me estaba conteniendo… dolorosamente. Levanta el cojín y verás lo necesitado de cariño que estoy –**__le señaló y Serena tiró a un lado el cojín comprobando sus palabras, al instante se llevó ambas manos a su cara en señal de pena._

_**-¡¡ohh… pobre de mi amorcito!! Conteniéndose tan duramente –**__enfatizó las últimas palabras. Luego hizo como que pensaba–. __**¿Cómo podré compensar tu sufrimiento amor mío? –**__le preguntó coqueta._

_Darien levantó el dedo índice como los niños en el colegio cuando querían contestar. _

_**-Yo tengo varias ideas para compensar tu crueldad.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-**_

_**Mi suerte necesita de tu suerte,  
Y tú, me necesitas mucho más.**_

_**-**_

-**No me importa que estés con otro… tú eres mía y voy a recuperarte** –determinó seguro tomando su tercer vaso de Whisky.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Finalmente el día clave de la agencia había llegado. En cosa de minutos llegarían los dueños de _Satiné, _la multinacional de lencería más grande del País, a escuchar las propuestas de los creativos de la agencia. Y así ver si la campaña los convencía y decidían encargar a "Pandora Box" la publicidad de la nueva colección de la empresa.

Serena fue una de las primeras en llegar impecable y sexy como siempre. Vestía un traje dos piezas, compuesto por una blusa blanca cuello halter muy ceñida, que dejaba a la vista parte de la piel de su abdomen y un pantalón sastre tres cuartos, igual de ajustados que la blusa, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Para completar la vestimenta utilizó unos tacones altos de 10 cm. que acentuaba, aún más, cada una de sus generosas curvas.

Sin embargo, lo que a la mayoría de los presentes llamó la atención fue el tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su cuello de una D entrelazada con una rosa roja.

Como siempre llevaba el pelo suelto, jamás lo habían notado. Pero, a causa de que Serena había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, el tatuaje quedaba expuesto a la vista de todos… y resultaba de lo más sensual.

Darien al notarlo se preguntó internamente si la "D" sería por Darien, su nombre.

¿Sería posible que el tatuaje en ese delicioso cuello fuera en honor a él?

El sólo pensamiento lo llenaba de dicha.

De un momento a otro se anunció que los representantes y dueños de la firma _Satiné_ habían llegado. En la sala de juntas se encontraban Zafiro… el gerente comercial de la agencia; Michiru la encargada de las gráficas, bocetos y demás diseños; Darien el ejecutivo a cargo del área Comercial; Francis y Alan, ejecutivos a cargo del área Financiera; Amy y Serena, las creativas de la agencia y finalmente la Señorita Rei Hino y Nicolás Satiné, dueños y representantes de la multinacional de lencería.

A la cabeza de la mesa se sentó Darien y Zafiro, los demás se sentaron a los lados. De inmediato se hicieron breves presentaciones y comenzaron a exponerse las campañas publicitarias.

La primera en presentar su campaña publicitaria fue Amy. La que miró de reojo a Serena y le sonrió altanera.

Pero Serena ni se inmutó… de hecho la ignoró.

Amy presentó una campaña atrayente. Sobre el modo de convencer al público femenino, al que estaban dirigidas las campaña, de ser más atrevidas y convertirse en las mujeres que quisieran tomando como modelos a seguir a unas top models importantísimas.

Concluyó su presentación totalmente satisfecha y segura mientras Serena con total gracia exponía la suya.

**-La campaña de mi colega es sumamente tentadora –**miró a Amy respetuosamente–.** Sin embargo, la mía discrepa mucho con la de ella. Sinceramente creo que las mujeres ya no se sienten atraídas por cánones de belleza auto impuestos. Si no que al contrario, mi propuesta va más que nada dirigida a resaltar la belleza propia de cada mujer… enfatizando los rasgos particulares que las diferencian de las demás.**

Rei por primera vez prestó total atención, la idea comenzó a atraerla y se permitió interactuar con Serena.

-**¿Y Cómo piensas lograr eso? **

**-Simple. La nueva colección de Satiné tiene una diversa gama de estilos. Todos muy femeninos y sensuales a su modo, pero a la vez muy diferentes entre sí. Es ahí donde creo que hay que hacer la diferencia. Con la diversa gama de la colección podemos darnos el lujo de atraer a diferentes públicos… mujeres conservadoras, las más atrevidas, las deportistas, las clásicas, etc. Todo va en el modo de atraerlas con la campaña publicitaria -**continuó Serena exponiendo su campaña de una manera natural, con total convicción que logró persuadir a todos los presentes.

**-Creo que la nueva colección debería llamarse "Espejo" el reflejo de tu innata belleza **–señaló con vehemencia, captando la atención total de todos.

Nicolás se sintió totalmente atraído por la campaña.

**-D****ebo reconocer que me gusta mucho el nombre y aún más el slogan **-le sonrió a Serena.

Serena prosiguió con los distintos segmentos de la población que lograrían persuadir con la campaña publicitaria, insistiendo en resaltar la belleza propia de cada mujer y el modo de enfatizar que la femenina lencería debía adaptarse a la personalidad de la mujer y no al revés, donde la mujer busque ser algo, que no es, por medio de una sensual prenda.

**-He pensado inclusive, que el distintivo de la colección sea un espejo pequeño que al reverso lleve un fondo de diferentes colores, a juego con cada prenda, donde vaya escrito el nombre de la colección y la marca. El propio espejo puede tener una forma llamativa también. Todas sabemos lo mucho que una mujer utiliza un espejo a cada momento… y qué más femenino que el.**

**-Eso es verdad –**acotó Rei.

**-En pocas palabras sería un distintivo que no sólo opería de distintivo de la campaña sino que además, impulsaría la marca –**finalizó Serena su exposición, mostrando los bocetos que ella había creado y que luego Michiru retocaría. Estaba por retirarse a sentar cuando Nicolás la interrumpió

**-Tanta vehemencia y seguridad, espero que sea producto de que hayas comprobado por cuenta propia la calidad y la exquisita adaptación de nuestras prendas con el cuerpo –**le señaló curioso con un brillo malicioso, que para algunos pasó desapercibido, menos para Darien.

Serena le sonrió coqueta y sin siquiera ruborizarse adentro su mano un poco por el costado derecho de su pantalón y tiró la fina tira de su tanga, para mostrar una pequeña "S" plateada distintiva de la marca Satiné.

**-Cien por ciento comprometida con la campaña –**le sonrió no sólo a él, sino a todos los presentes.

¿Cien por ciento comprometida con la campaña?

¡¡Cien por ciento comprometida con la campaña!!

Maldita descarada… pensaba Darien mirándola recriminatoriamente.

De inmediato los hombres presentes respiraron con dificultad y más de alguno bajo sus manos a su entrepierna, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Darien, que no supo cómo se contuvo por golpear a todos esos babosos.

_**  
-**_

_**Por eso no habrá nunca despedida,  
Ni paz alguna habrá de consolarnos,**_

_**-**_

Finalmente Zafiro trató de apartarse de la cabeza a la "rubia tentación" y miró a Rei y Nicolás alternadamente.

**-Bueno, espero que alguna de las campañas les llamará la atención –**pausó mientras los aludidos se miraban misteriosamente**–. Sé que escucharán las campañas de otras agencias, y espero que ninguna de ellas sea tan atrayentes como las de "Pandora Box" de todos modos esperaré su llamada –**señaló.

Nicolás se levantó de su asiento y junto con Rei se dirigieron a él.

**-No hay nada que pensar Zafiro… nos fascinó la campaña de la señorita Tsukino. La cuenta de Satiné es tuya ¿Cierto Rei?**

**-Completamente –**aseguró la aludida.

Todos se alegraron con adjudicarse la cuenta. Bueno, todos menos Amy. La mayoría felicitó a Serena por su creatividad.

Serena agradeció cada una de las felicitaciones y aprovechando que Zafiro, Rei y Nicolás fueron a discutir los términos del contrato, se disculpó y salió de la sala con una sonrisa totalmente dichosa.

Darien salió tras ella y cuando estaba por alcanzarla se quedó atónito.

**-¿Dónde va mi hermoso amor? –**preguntó una chico alto de la estatura de Darien, pelo rubio platinado e intensos ojos azules.

De inmediato Serena se volteó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

**-¡Diamante, mi amor volviste! –**le sonrió Serena en sus brazos antes de que él la besara.

Diamante la abrazó más fuerte entre sus brazos y al finalizar el beso la miró a los ojos **– Cómo no iba a volver... te extrañe horrores ¿Cómo te fue en la campaña?**

**-Bien, me la adjudiqué –**le sonrió Serena.

**-Felicidades… ves yo te dije que eres la mejor ¿Qué te parece si llamo a los chicos y salimos a festejar los 5?**

**-Perfecto… de hecho estaba por llamarlos –**le confesó.

Darien retrocedió unos pasos con el corazón más herido que nunca. Con él tipo de ayer había sido cariñosa, pero nunca tanto como con este… que hasta la besó.

Sin poder soportar más el dolor de ver su amor con otro quiso alejarse, pero antes de hacerlo escuchó algo que terminó de romper sus ilusiones.

**-Me encanta cuando dejas el tatuaje a la vista… me recuerda que lo hiciste por mí –**le dijo Ante seductoramente a Serena antes de besar su cuello en el lugar del tatuaje.

¿Por él se preguntaba Darien dolorosamente?

Por causa de ese platinado desabrido se marcaba como ganado, volvía a consumirse en celos.

Él que pretendía reconquistar su amor ¿Sería posible conquistar a Serena después de esto?

¿Y él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo aunque saliera más lastimado?

_**-**_

_**Y el paso del dolor ha de encontrarnos,  
De rodillas en la vida,  
Frente a frente, y nada más.**_

_**-**_

_**Continuará…**_

Cancion: Encadenados De: Luis Miguel

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**•»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Desde Valdivia amenazada por convivencia por mi familia **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-».-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sip,en estos últimos días a mi familia le ha dado por hincharme las que no tengo!... por eso tarde en escribir. Pero en fin ya veré como librarme de ellos y sus constantes agravios.

De verdad les aseguro que no tardo en actualizar, igual no tarde tanto, pero me había acostumbrado a actualizar en no más de dos semanas. De todos modos hice un chap, súper largo y cargado de emociones para compensar la espera… ven que soy linda!

Como ven la historia ya tomo rumbo, y la mayoría de los personajes apareció en escena. De aquí en adelante se verá las formas en que Darien recupera el amor de Serena. Al igual que la singular interacción de esta con sus queridos chicos. Además, ya llegó Diamante… así que todo se vuelve más divertido… ya verán!. Mina esta por conocer a los chicos... quedará flechada por alguno de ellos?...juajau… en el próximo chap lo sabrán. También comenzaron los flash back… y se vienen los mejores recuerdos… así que coman ansias con justa razón.

Ahora si ya no me extiendo… ahh, ya estoy mucho más feliz… el bajo ánimo del otro día se me paso rápido… que hacerle, soy bipolar – y no es broma – algún día me trataré ese singular problema.

**Aviso: **Ya estoy escribiendo el Chap de Mala Conducta, así que no tardó en actualizar ese fic también. Igual haré el chap largo para compensar la espera… y les adelanto algo… en el próximo chap de ese fic la parejita dorada se conoce!!.

Les había prometido un oneshot para el día del padre, trataré de que este para antes del domingo, de todos modos si no es así, no se preocupen, que esta para la próxima semana.

Ah, espero que FF no me pegue las palabras, de todos modos si lo hace después lo arreglo... ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.

Ahora si los replys…

**Luisiana Betancourt**: Primero que nada bienvenida!! nueva y querida lectora... muchas gracias por leer cada una de mis historias... muy lindo de tu parte. ahh y no des las gracias por ayudarte a regsitrarte... que no fue tanto... ves que no era dificíl?.. y ya verás que sigue pasando, Serena es más madura y no creo que se deje llevar por una venganza... de todos modos su personalidad seductora, le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza al pobre Mamo!! bye... besitos!!

**Esmeralda: **bienvenida también mi nueva tesoro.. jaja.. esmeralda ya verás que sigue pasando.. poco a poco ambos deberán reconquistarse, de que manera lo lograran... ahí si que ni idea... bueno si sé, pero me lo reservo hasta los próximos chap.. jaja.. soy perversa lo sé... cariños... muak!!

**Paola alejandra antezana:** ohh.. más nuevas lectoras... gracias por leer y comentar mi linda Pao, espero que te guste el chap y como va siguiendo la historia de veritas que ya no tardo en actualizar!... a tí también bienvenida y espero que me sigas acompañando a lo largo de el fic.. besitos reina!!

**Isa1181:** Gracias Isabel, igual a ti te vi en todos mis fic.. Bienvenida.. Últimamente han llegado nuevas y lindas lectoras, me encantaron tus comentarios y la dedicación con la que hiciste cada uno.. de verdad GRACIAS!... la historia ya tomó ritmo y pese a que son varios fic - tampoco tantos así que no te alarmes - se iran desarrollando la historia rápidamente. espero que el chap larguito sea de tu agrado... espero seguir viéndote en mis fic... besitos hermosa!

**ForeverSerena**: Señorita o señora?... bue, muchas gracias por decidirte a leer mi historia... igual tengo más... jaja.. ya viste la actitud de Serena... ojalá y te haya gustado. ahh.. a darien no le falta quien lo consuele... jaja.. ya somos muchas rendidas a su derroche de encantos... jiji... pero bueno cuando lo suelte Serena nosotras saz... le caemos encima a nuestro príncipe!... jaja.. gracias por leer y comentar besotes!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: **mi chica con inclinaciones mafiosas... jaja.. Sere no se va a vengar de Darien pero le dará fuertísimos dolores de cabeza... eso si que quede entre nos.. si lo saben las demás prenden fuego a la hoguera y me tiran sin piedad a muchas que no les gusta que Darien sufra... pero yo le tengo preparad más de una sorpresita al señor chiba! cuídate y nos vemos... carños!

**Serenity-venus022**: no te preocupes reina, yo jamás las dejaría abandonadas, si hay algo que no pienso hacer es dejar un fic a medias.. odio eso, así que por nada haría lo mismo... además ya tengo planeada toda la historia en mi maquiavélica cabecita.. y aún no encuentro trabajo.. buaa... cuidate y nos vemos!!

**andy-deep-chiva:** ves amiga actualice... te hice caso y luego publico mala conducta para que no esperen mucho... recuerda comentar... a tí a Samy se los cobro.. ehh.. con ustedes me doy el lujo de ser rencorosas.. jaja.. espero que hayas comenzado los libros.. estan buenísimos... yo voy a volver a leerlos.. jaja.. besitos a los chicos.. nos vemos! en el msn.

**angie kou:** Angie como estuvo el cumple?.. no me he metido al msn últimamente, espero hacerlo para que platiquemos un rato.. como se sigue portando el misógino??.. espero que ya no tengan problemas... cuídate y dales mis besotes a la ari.. tkm amiga.. cuídate!

**Kinsei-Hime**: princesa... ves apercieron todos... la cosa ya se comienza a poner buena. gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar la historia... de veritas. ojalá te guste el chap. largo que compense la espera, que deseo no vuelva a repetirse.. gracias de nuevo.. nos vemos!! bye!! sayonara..jaja..

**annyfansailormoon:** Ohh mi lectora fiel, que siempre comenta.. muchas gracias.. jamás te pondría en mi lista negra... además el 5 igual me gusta... bueno el 25 la fecha de mi cumple... jaja.. lo que pasa es que cometí el error de dejar de día de pago el 5, pero no por eso odio el número.. si no el día del mes en el que caiga...jaja.. ahora volviendo a la historia... veras que este chap es larguito para compensar lo corto que fue el anterior y la espera.. besitos y espero y sigas acompañándome... muakkkk!!

**Pancha: **Mi compatriota!.. ya estoy mejor de ánimos.. como tá el renato? ha crecido un poquito?... ojalá y todas las tomas, huelgas, paros, etc. no te hayan afectado... últimamente nuestro país anda patas arriba..jaja... cuidate mucho.. yo ya estoy con ánimos renovados!... jeje.. besotes y de ahí nos vemos en el msn... besotes a ti y al rena!

**Josie Black:** Mi gamberris del alma.. dodnde andas?... me imagino que protestando.. ella la revolucionaria.. la rebelde sin causa.. jaja.. que te parecieron los bombones de hoy en escena?.. Yaten igual esta comestible cierto? jaja.. te quiero y ya no te me pierdas... apuesto a que con tanta huelga, toma y protestas... ya quedaste sin vacaciones..lero-lero..jiji que soy mala.. besotes mi santiaguina alborotada!

**Fan de Sailor Moon:** y como estuvo el chap de hoy?... lo viste como si fuera por la tele... la novela el día hoy se alargó un poco.. jaja.. espero que eso te gustara amiga linda.. cuídate y sigue acompañandome... haber si un día tú te animas y escribes algo! besotes!

**luz sandra:** Sandra amiga no te he visto en el msn... juee.. no me he metido, pero igual..jaja.. cuidate mucho y sigue leyéndome.. espero que este chap te gustara.. besotes y espero verte la proxima vez en mis fic y en el msn! bye!

**isabel:** Si lo reconozco fui muy mala haciendo chap. corto, no vuelve a pasar! de veldad... ahora espero que estes conforme con el chap mas largo... lo estás?.. espero que si.. cariños isa!!

**Samy:** mi coscolina, yo jamás me olvido de ti... ya sabés tu eres inolvidable... jaja. ojaláy el chap te gustara.. la historia esta tomando ritmo y cada vez se pone más entretenida... no olvides que te kiero mucho.. y si soy tú chica sexy... ya no me da pena.. jaja.. total al igual que Sere... lo que piensen los demás me resbala!! jaja.. te kiero mucho... muho.. mucho.. lo demás te lo digo en el msn... contigo suelo pegarme en el chat y por eso no escribó.. un día de estos te voy a culpar antes las chicas... he aqui la culpable de distraerme y no escribir!..jaja... te kiero Samy.. Bye!

**JennySol:** mi jenny.. la chica del diez!! re-capa... yo sé que algunas no le gusta haru de hombre pero a mí me encanta así.. no lo viste en el manga?... ahí era más chico que chica, y re- sexy... tratare de que más adelante te guste aunque sea un poco así.. vale?.. y no vuelvo a hacer chap cortitos... lo prometo.. felicitaciones nuevamente por tu fic!... chicas si leen esto aprovechen de leer a jenny.. la historia esta re- interesante - ves te hice publicidad... pero a mi me gusta tu historia..jiji.. ojalá y no encuentres muchos errores en el chap... esta vez no pude revisarlo o sino no actualizo... pero de ahí lo checo.. besotes!

**Lumar:** Mi marbel linda.. ya tá el camcio de look??.. espero que quede mortalmente seductor...ehh!! y no te preocupes Diamante no va a poner pesadas las cosas.. lo mio no son los dramas así que no te me alarmes... y bueno si Darien tiene novia... aun te dejare con la duda... aunque algo esta claro... sigue amando a Serena... pobecito.. pero ya lo voy a compensar!.. cuidate y de ahí nos vemos en el msn.. tratare de meterme un rato estos días.. besotes a tí y a marvin!!

**Isis Janet:** si amiga Isis si era él.. Wow.. ya ves como fue el reencuentro.. calmado pero cargado de emociones y pobre Darien.. sigue sufriendo por Sere... que malo es el destino que los separo cierto?.. asi es la vida, pero al menos ahora puede reconquistarla no crees?cariños y actualiza tus fic.. al igual que yo ya te has tardado!

**HANNIA:** espero que ya encontrarás trabajo.. lo que es yo.. nada.. soy una cesante - desempleada - pero bueno ya llegara algo. ojalá te guste el chpa, largo... cuidate mucho y No a los padres explotadores.. yo me uno a tu causa.. el mio ya me tiene harta.. abusivo.. buaa... cariños y gracias por comentar.. espero seguir viendote por aquí!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blac...: **Mis niñas maliciosas... tiron de orejas mutuo.. igual se han tardado en actualizar ya quiero leer reglas de atracción.. que les pasa que se han tardado?? ehh... bueno yo mejor no opino igual me tarde un rato... jaja.. y si en este fic si que hay bombones y ya apareció en tuyo astarte... tu ante esta de rechupete.. no si no?..jaja... cuidense mucho y gracias por ser fieles lectoras... que aprendan de ustedes las promiscuas que me dejan, engañan y cambian por otras discolas... besotes!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon: **amiga ojalá y te arreglen pronto el pc.. yo memuero sin mi chanchi - mi pc - así que te acompaño en tú dolor... mis condolencias a distancia.. espero que pronto puedas leer la actualizacvion y escribir las actualizacion de tú fic.. besitos y que los examenes te sean leve... piensa positivo ya se te vienen las vagaciones!! ehh.. besotes!!

Cariños...

•••Pamela•••

**Kaoly**


	4. Tormentosa Relación

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S&D**

**§ § § Seductora en Serie § § §**

**S&D**

**-**

- Capítulo 3 -

• • • **Tormentosa relación **• • •

**-**

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas Darien tiró lejos las lapiceras que estaban sobre su escritorio. Durante toda la semana trató de acercarse, más allá del mero trato cordial, a Serena. Sin lograr el menor avance. Ni siquiera infiltrándose como amigo simpático, consiguió algo más que un saludo divertido de la rubia.

Malditos fueran los infiernos… en especial los que debía soportar él.

Cada uno de los malditos días de la semana anterior tuvo que soportar las constantes visitas de los "amigos" de Serena y, claro, la de su novio, fingiendo las caras más mojigatas que había puesto en toda su vida.

Todo el tiempo sonriéndole al cuarteto de idiotas… con un único y martirizante propósito, ganar puntos con Serena.

Total, si esos imbéciles arrogantes y poco agraciados –según su certera objetividad– captaban la total atención de su rubio martirio, con mayor razón él lo conseguiría… siendo mucho más simpático que esos babosos. Al menos, eso pensaba con ferviente convicción hasta unos días antes, pero en vista de que Serena mantenía el mismo trato amable con él, al igual que con todos sus colegas, terminó por convencerse de que nada lo acercaría nuevamente a ella.

**-¡Y una mierda! –**volvió a reprenderse a si mismo apretando fuertemente los puños. La frustración lo carcomía por dentro. En más de un momento pensó en lo angustiante que sería saberla en brazos de otro, pero jamás imaginó que dolería tanto.

Cada una de las tácticas de conquista que ponía en práctica con Serena eran en vano.

Finalmente se puso de pie frente al gran ventanal de su oficina y, al igual que los últimos días, los recuerdos comenzaron a acecharlo dolorosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Un día Darien… sólo un día te bastó para tirar por la borda todos los avances que habías conseguido con Serena. Eres realmente idiota –**__lo reprendió Andy hastiado._

_Darien exhaló de golpe totalmente irritado. _

_**-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes Andy. Si hay algo que tengo claro son mis oportunas estupideces.**_

_¿Y cómo no saberlas? Cuando llevaba más de 12 horas recriminándose internamente su falta de tino con Serena y más de 12 pensando en la manera de recuperar cada unos de los avances que había logrado con ella… la diosa de ojos color cielo que lo atormentaba por las noches._

_Pero no podían culparlo por sus actos._

_Él no fue culpable de que sus entrañas se retorcieran vertiginosamente al verla abrazada con el baboso irritante de Malachite Fontaine._

_¡¡Cuando el único baboso con derecho a abrazarla de ese modo era él!! Al menos, él se había ganado ese derecho a base de méritos durante un largo mes._

_Pese a eso, ahora se arrepentía. A causa de la dichosa escenita, Serena ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, le quedaba una cartita baja la manga._

_No era su mejor arma de conquista, tampoco la más efectiva… ya que jamás había tenido que recurrir a ella. Y hasta el momento tenía una sola certeza… sería letalmente nociva para su orgullo. Pero, por Serena, haría cualquier cosa._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_**-Darien emm… ¿Estás seguro?**_

_**-Si Andy es lo último que me queda por hacer. **_

_Y decían que las mujeres eran las difíciles de comprender, ya llevaba más de 2 horas convenciendo a su amigo de que esta era la única manera de ver si podía hacerse ilusiones con Serena, pero Andy era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Como si él necesitara otro._

_**-A ver Andy por qué en vez de estar fomentando mi inseguridad, me ayudas a preparar todo –**__lo miró exasperado__**–, ahh… y de preferencia, calladito.**_

_Andy lo miró indignado con una cara de genuino desconcierto._

_**-Ya no te desquites conmigo Darien… que yo sólo te advierto lo dañado que puede salir tu orgullo después de esto. Además no es mi culpa que, en todo un mes, ninguna táctica te haya funcionado con Serena.**_

_**-Claro, tú lo dices porque Melissa cayó ante ti por una par de rosas y chocolates –**__le aseguró Darien sin que Andy se inmutara ni un poquito._

_**-Nahh, Melissa se rindió ante mi seducción irresistible. **_

_Y después decían que él era egocéntrico, cuando aún se preguntaba cómo Andy no se había ahogado en su mar de vanidad._

_Además, interiormente él sabía que Andy no tenía razón. _

_Antes de Serena, ni siquiera necesitó abrir la boca para que una chica se rindiera a sus encantos. Pero ella era distinta, única e infinitamente especial. No por nada la anhelaba tanto._

_**-Ya llegó Serena junto a las chicas… que comience la función.**_

_Darien se mentalizó interiormente convenciéndose que esto sí funcionaría._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_Serena se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar unos acordes de piano. Y más perpleja quedó al ver bajar del escenario a ¿Andy? Con que este era el motivo por el cual Mina y Melissa insistieron tanto en acompañarla al dichoso taller de teatro… cuando jamás lo hacían._

_En un principio pensó que esto era cosa de Andy para Melissa hasta que escuchó la voz que la perseguía en sus sueños. No podía ser Darien, él jamás haría algo como esto ¿O sí?_

_-_

_I' m not a perfect person, / __**No soy una persona perfecta,**__  
there's many things I wish I didn't do. / __**Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no hacer.**__  
but I continue learning… / __**Pero continúo aprendiendo…**_

_**-**_

_Serena se paralizó de golpe al sentir la mirada azulina que tanto la derretía. Ignorante de todos los demás se dejó perder por esos ojos que la consumían con un amor que, en ella, no tenía precedentes._

_Cómo Darien podía decir que no era perfecto… cuando para ella era eso y más._

_**-**_

_I never meant to do those things to you. / __**Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas.**__  
And so I have to say before I go, / __**Y así tengo que decir antes de irme**__,  
That I just want you to know… / __**Que sólo quiero que sepas…**_

_**-**_

_Darien buscó la mirada de Serena y la admiró intensamente, tratando de transmitirle cada uno de los sentimientos que sentía por ella, perdiéndose en el sin fin de emociones, que sólo su rubia de ojos color cielo lograba sumergirlo. _

_**-**_

_I've found a reason for me, / __**He encontrado un motivo para mí,**__  
to change who I used to be. / __**Para cambiar quien solía ser.**__  
A reason to start over new… / __**Un motivo para empezar de nuevo…**__  
__And the reason is you. / __**Y el motivo eres tú.**_

_**-**_

_Serena no pudo evitar sonreír melosamente ante las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar. La enternecía hasta lo más profundo el hecho que Darien, siempre tan orgulloso y arrogante, tuviera esta clase de detalles con ella. No estaba segura de si él la miraba sólo a ella por vergüenza a que los demás se burlaran de él o porque todos los demás desaparecían cuando estaban juntos –como le solía ocurrir a ella– que se perdía en una hermética burbuja donde sólo existían ellos dos._

_¿Qué importaba?_

_Mientras esa intensa mirada azul no se apartará de ella, lo último que haría era buscarle un motivo._

_**-**_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, / __**Siento haberte hecho daño,**__  
It's something I must live with everyday. / __**Es algo con lo que debo vivir todos los días.**__  
__And all the pain I put you through… / __**Y todo el dolor por el que te he hecho pasar…**__  
I wish that I could take it all away. / __**Desearía poder hacerlo desaparecer.**__  
And be the one who catches all your tears, / __**Y ser el que tome todas tus lágrimas,**__  
That's why I need you to hear… / __**Por eso necesito que oigas…**_

_**-**_

_Serena se preguntaba internamente cómo Darien podía decir que cantaba mal, cuando su voz era increíble. _

_Si bien era cierto que su entonación no era la mejor, no se podía negar la sensualidad con la que pronunciaba cada palabra, al menos para ella, cada sílaba que salía de esa boquita –que dicho sea de paso, se moría por probar– era puro deleite a sus oídos._

_Darien sencillamente exudaba una exquisita virilidad por cada uno de sus poros. _

_-_

_I've found a reason for me, / __**He encontrado un motivo para mí,**__  
to change who I used to be. / __**Para cambiar quien solía ser.**__  
A reason to start over new… / __**Un motivo para empezar de nuevo…**_

_**-**_

_  
And the reason is you. / __**Y el motivo eres tú.**_

_**-**_

_Serena no se resistió más, sin poder evitarlo corrió por las butacas hacia el escenario para confiarle a Darien, con el beso que había guardado desde que lo vio, cada una de las ilusiones que se permitió alimentar por él._

_Darien se sobresaltó por la reacción de la rubia. Llegó a creer que Serena se había molestado con él por su atrevimiento, cuando de golpe lo apartó del piano, lo llevó tras las cortinas del escenario… y lo besó._

_¡¡Y qué beso!!_

_Ni en sus sueños pensó que besarla fuera tan deliciosamente rico. Aferrándola más hacia su cuerpo se permitió disfrutar de la inocente entrega de los labios más dulces y apasionados que asaltaron su boca. _

_**-¿Se te pasó el enojo? –**__le preguntó Darien al terminar el beso, mirándola a los ojos, sin dejar de apresarla fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_**-Aja –**__fue lo único que atinó a decir Serena._

_**-Serena, si permanecemos más tiempo escondidos aquí tu profesora puede enojarse –**__le informó Darien maldiciendo el hecho de tener que apartarla de su lado._

_**-No me importa… para mi Tú eres motivo suficiente para que me expulsen, si quieren –**__le sonrió coqueta, aferrándose más a él, antes de volver a besarlo en su improvisado escondite tras las cortinas. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sólo recuerdo de su primer beso con Serena lo llenó de energías para seguir luchando por ella.

Total, Serena siempre era difícil, sólo era cosa de esmero y perseverancia. Y hoy, al igual que en el pasado… él haría cualquier cosa por ella.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-**

•_§• •__**Usted se me llevó la vida y el alma entera,  
Y se ha clavado aquí en mis huesos el dolor… con ésta angustia y esta pena.**_

**-**

**-¿Y cuál es el motivo de esta junta extraordinaria? –**preguntó por fin Michiru verbalizando el pensamiento de los presentes.

Hacía menos de quince minutos que se había convocado la dichosa juntita con algunos de los miembros de la agencia. Y en la sala de reuniones se encontraban únicamente Darien, Serena y ella… sólo faltaba Zafiro.

**-… Siempre tan ansiosa ¿No hermanita? –**se burló Zafiro al entrar en la sala.

**-Hay algún problema con la campaña –**indagó preocupado Darien.

Zafiro los miró a todos indecisamente. Problema, así como quién dice, no había. Bueno, al menos dependía de la respuesta de uno de ellos.

**-Hay una pequeña variación con la campaña.**

**-¿No me digas que a última hora perdieron el interés en mi publicidad con Satiné?** –al fin habló Serena.

**-Al contrario Serena, todos están fascinados con tu campaña… de hecho, mucho –**Zafiro se sentó junto a ella y suspiró ante la expectativa de todos–,** lo que pasa, es que quieren que tú seas la imagen publicitaria.**

**-¿Cómo que yo sea la imagen publicitaria de la campaña? Zafiro lo siento, pero yo no soy ni modelo ni nada… además si no recuerdas, mi campaña va dirigida a diversas clases de mujeres…**

**-Es por lo mismo, nadie transmitirá con tanta vehemencia y convicción la publicidad mejor que tú, de todos modos no serás la única, habrá más chicas que representarán otros estilos, pero tú serás la principal y representarás a la mujer actual… audaz e inteligente. **

**-Yaaaa –**lo molestó Serena alargando la última vocal con una expresión de divertida incredulidad.

**-Y bueno… de no cumplir ese pequeño detalle, cancelan la cuenta **–enfatizó Zafiro denotando su verdadera preocupación.

Pasaron encerrados por más de una hora en la sala de juntas. Discutiendo, no, convenciendo a Serena para que aceptara ser la imagen corporativa de Satiné.

Finalmente ella aceptó, claro, poniendo ciertas condiciones. La más relevante era la asesoría que exigió por parte de Mina Aino, su amiga y editora de la _revista Vanity_. No conocía a nadie mejor para asesorarla.

Zafiro y Michiru al principio se mostraron reticentes, pero finalmente cedieron.

Serena sonrió para sus adentros, desde hace años había descubierto que no poseía vocación de alfombra, así consiguió la asesoría de Mina y un jugoso contrato sin que nadie le pusiera un pie encima.

**-**

_**Usted, no sabe que siente perder, no sabe que se siente caer y caer,  
en un abismo profundo y sin fe.**_

_**-**_

Él único que se no participó ni un poco en la discusión fue Darien, quien sólo miraba abstraído la plática de los tres.

Cualquier otra campaña la hubiera podido soportar. Pero ¿Tenía que ser de lencería? ¡¡Como si no le fuera suficiente con tener que aguantar al cuarteto de idiotas!! Ahora tendría que mentalizarse para soportar que miles de hombres fantasearan con ella.

Estaba consciente de que le debía varias a Dios, pero tampoco era para que se las cobrara todas juntas.

_  
__**-**_

_**Usted se me llevó la vida y aquí me tiene… como una roca que el océano golpea,  
que ahí está, pero no siente.**_

_**-**_

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serena**_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-¡¡Serena!! –**gritó Seiya alarmado mientras la rubia, escasamente vestida con una toalla blanca y el pelo mojado, le sacaba el frasco de su acondicionador.

Serena lo ignoró por completo cerrando de golpe la cortina.

**-Ya Seiya no te sulfures, que mi acondicionador se me acabó y para mi fortuna tú eres el único que usa el mismo tipo que yo… además tu cuarto es el más cercano.**

**-Si pero deberías siquiera avisar… estoy totalmente desnudo –**le señaló enojado.

Ella le sonrió divertida dando media vuelta y mirándolo a la cara.

**-¡Uy! Como si fuera a ver algo que ya no hubiera visto –**terminó de burlarse.

**-A lo mejor, pero estoy seguro que nadie te ha sorprendido como yo** –le coqueteó petulante provocando aún más la risa de Serena.

**-Seiya… corazón, no es por bajarte de tu nube, pero si vieras a Diamante, tu hermano o Haruka, te acomplejarías de por vida –**suspiró con fingida angustia descendiendo su mirada a su entrepierna**–, no te preocupes Seiya… la mitad de los hombres sufren del mismo** **problemita… además bien dice por ahí ¡chiquito pero cumplidor!**

Con un perplejo Seiya, la rubia volvió a dar media vuelta conteniendo la risa.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

No había terminado de cepillarse el pelo cuando sintió los fuertes gritos de Haruka y Seiya.

**-¿Qué pasó ahora? –**interrogó Serena apenas entró a la habitación de Haruka sin siquiera levantar la vista**-. Ops –**suspiró al ver a Haruka aferrándose con fuerza a la toalla que cubría su cuerpo mientras Seiya agachaba la mirada.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba Yaten con una expresión de desconcierto idéntica a la de su hermano.

Serena se recriminó internamente… por su causa el gran secreto de Haruka finalmente había quedado al descubierto.

**-No puedo creer que seas… mujer –**susurró Seiya mirando a Haruka sin poder creerlo.

**-Yo tampoco me la creo, aunque siempre lo encontré muy delgado para ser Hombre** –agregó Yaten como si él ya hubiera sabido la verdad de Haruka.

Petulante sin remedio.

**-Vuelve a entrar a mi ducha sin permiso y te estrangulo las que te cuelgan… grandísimo saco mierda –**amenazó Haruka acercándose peligrosamente a Seiya.

Sip, con esa boquita nadie jamás imaginaría que Haruka no fuese hombre. Serena aún estaba convencida de que su amiga debía de ser uno más de los casos de cromosomas invertidos. Haruka podría ser mujer –en apariencia– pero su actuar y pensar eran indudablemente las de un hombre.

Los cuatro permanecieron por largo rato discutiendo y asimilando los nuevos descubrimientos. Seiya se disculpó innumerables veces por su intromisión en el baño de Haruka, argumentando en su defensa, que Serena había sido la incitadora de su conducta mientras la aludida no podía creer que la vanidad y la estupidez de Seiya fueran tan grande como para acomplejarse por su pequeña bromita.

Definitivamente el tema del tamaño era un tema altamente sensible para un hombre. Y qué decir para uno altivamente vanidoso como Seiya. Verdaderamente fue bien estúpida al bromear con el pelinegro.

Haruka finalmente les confesó que aparentando ser hombre se sentía más a gusto y que de ese modo, sus tendencias sexuales iban más acorde. Los chicos comprendieron y no se hicieron drama, claro, no sin antes burlarse a sus anchas de Haruka.

**-Santa Patrona de los hombres imposi­bles, egoístas y arrogantes… por favor dame paciencia –**suplicó Serena exageradamente mirando hacia el cielo.

Tanta testosterona uno día de estos iba a terminar por volverla loca.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serena **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-Ya te sientes mejor Amor **–indagó Serena en un susurro detrás de él mientras le daba un masaje. Su pobre Ante andaba todo tenso, su sobredosis de trabajo, poco a poco, le pasaba la cuenta.

**-Si, pero ni se te ocurra apartar esa manitos de mi cuerpo… por un buen rato –**le advirtió divertido frotando levemente su espalda al pecho de la rubia**–, me encanta cuando usas estas camisolas de satín –**sonrió complacido cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del delicioso calor de su contacto.

**-Ante ya deberías hacerme caso y no trabajar tanto. De verdad que no entiendo esa manía tuya y de Yaten de sobre exigirse tanto… un día, no muy lejano –así como van–, el estrés terminará por volverlos locos. **

Diamante se giró hasta quedar frente a ella y la tomó de la cintura hasta sentarla en su regazo.

**-No te alarmes preciosa, que con tu abismante locura te aseguro que nos basta –**le señaló divertido antes de capturar sus labios en un demandante beso que silenciara sus reclamos.

Serena se dejo querer disfrutando del beso y las múltiples caricias que Ante le prodigaba ávidamente a su cuerpo. Tan ensimismados se encontraban que no notaron la presencia de Haruka al entrar en su cuarto hasta que esta se aclaró –ruidosamente- la garganta.

**-No es mi intención interrumpir su ardiente idilio amoroso –**se excusó–, **pero necesito mi laptop. Serena, sé que sufres de dislexia funcional severa, pero te aclaró que prestar y regalar no es lo mismo –**le reclamó provocando la risa de la aludida.

**-Esta totalmente intacta ahí en mi mesa –**le señaló Serena**–, juro que estaba por devolvértela, pero entre los últimos acontecimientos y el regreso de Ante, terminé por olvidarlo. **

**-Ya lo imaginaba yo, la calentura te atrofia el razonar gatita, pero si están tan urgidos de cariño ya sabes que te puedo recomendar más de un motel entretenido e íntimo.**

Serena imitó su expresión burlesca.

-**Ya no te hagas más publicidad que ese es MI trabajo y** **no te preocupes ga–ti–ta que para la próxima no me olvido de echar llave a la puerta. **

**-Si gatita, en vez de andar interrumpiendo a parejitas in fraganti, deberías de renovar el cariño por tu femineidad y sacarle provecho a ese cuerpazo que te gastas –**la molestó Ante devorándola con la mirada.

Haruka lo miró seria, pero una leve sonrisa desmintió su aparente enfado.

**-Cierra el pico Doc… que aún ando con ganas de desquitarme con alguien, con los tarados de los Kuo nunca es suficiente. **

**-En fin Haru, si no quieres unirte a nosotros en lo que nos interrumpiste, te ruego que te lleves tu lindo cuerpecito y tu humor de mierda a otra parte **–le reclamó Diamante atrayendo a Serena más a su cuerpo–,** y ni si te ocurra acostarte con nadie, que mañana, a primera hora, tenemos cita en mi consultorio y ya sabes como te quiero… **

**-Si ya sé… Culito en ayuno –**le gritó Haruka cerrando de golpe la puerta.

**-Con que culito en ayuno… ¿Por qué a mi no pides lo mismo cuando tengo control contigo? –**le preguntó Serena.

**-Bueno, digamos que esos son los privilegios del Doc –**le guiñó un ojo–, **que tú misma fomentaste.**

Diamante miró la expresión culpable de Serena y no pudo evitar recordar lo que esos ojos delataban.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**-Ante –**__llamó Serena entrando a la sala de máquinas con ese tonito que él ya conocía. _

_Diamante ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarla, ya había caído varias veces –en el día- con cada una de las sugerentes pintas con las que Serena se le había presentado. No sabía de donde sacaba la rubia tanta resistencia, ni tanta libido. _

_**-Va de retro Satanás que aún no me repongo –**__la informó dejando a un lado las mancuernas con las que se estaba ejercitando para ir a tenderse, de espaladas, en la camilla de una de las máquinas para ejercitar sus brazos._

_Gran error. _

_Serena sonrió con malicia y lentamente fue acercándose a Diamante, quien sin poder evitarlo volteó a mirarla, en el momento justo, en que la rubia dejaba caer la bata que llevaba puesta para quedar completamente desnuda._

_**-L**__**o siento amor, pero yo tengo pilas para rato –**__le advirtió sentándose a horcajadas sobre la parte baja del abdomen desnudo de Diamante. _

_**-Me vuelves loco Serena –**__musitó con voz ronca al sentir la calida humedad de su rubia tentación__**–. ¿Se te acabaron las pintas sexys? -**__reparó admirando su desnudez._

_**-No, me quedan unas cuantas, pero por ahora deseo vestirme con un mar de besos de esa boquita tuya que me encanta –**__le susurró al oído incitando el fuego que terminaría por consumirlos a los dos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**-Ohh, aquellos tiempos en los que parecíamos conejitos en celo… ¡¡Cómo los extraño!! –**exclamó con exageración Serena ante la risa de Diamante.

**-Yo te juro que los extraño mucho más –**le sonrió él–, **no te niego que en estos últimos meses no la he pasado mal, pero definitivamente nadie se compara contigo.**

Serena se acomodo en su regazo y lo miró seria.

–**Ante, amor… ya sabes, no eres tú… soy yo –**terminó por reírse.

**-Cómo se nota la influencia de los chicos en ti, ya hasta adoptas los mismo clichés que usan para terminar con sus idilios de una noche… ya decía yo que tanta convivencia con ellos terminaría por convertirte en una más de su grupo –**la observó divertido**–, aún me pregunto si ya no has caído con Haru y aún no asumes que te cambiaste de equipo.**

**-Nah, se lo he insinuado, sólo en pro del bienestar de mi libido, a ver si con ella reacciono, pero según ella… soy muy rubia para su gusto –**enfatizó con fingida pena.

Él le sonrió de medio lado, con total frustración.

-**D****ímelo a mi que estoy peor, me dijo que mientras me sobrara cierta parte de mi cuerpo –que yo ciertamente valoro mucho– ni me hiciera ilusiones con ella ¡¡Esta vida es tan injusta!!**

Serena no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-**Te juró que si tú no me hubieras dicho que Haruka es igual de mujer que yo, al menos físicamente, podría apostar mi vida a que tiene un pene invertido y bien adentrooooo**

**-Ya no me lo recuerdes, que de sólo recordarla se me hace agua la boca, te concedo que sea una mujer con la moral de un hombre, pero que desperdicie esa delicia de cuerpo mientras yo podría darle un buen uso ¡¡Es un completo sacrilegio!!**

**-Ya ni te hagas tanto la victima, que mujeres en tu cama te han sobrado, la mitad de tus pacientes si no ha caído contigo, lo ha hecho con los chicos… debería darte vergüenza aprovecharte así de las pobres mujeres que acuden a tu consulta.**

**-No, yo no me aprovecho, esas pobres chicas andan faltas de cariño y a mi me sobra… y cuando me falta, le paso el dato a los chicos –**suspiró y se enderezó orgulloso**–. Esto si que es vocación de servicio, no sólo dejo a mis pacientes cero kilómetro, sino que de paso, me cercioro de que efectivamente mi trabajo valió la pena, justifico mis honorarios y garantizo plena felicidad.**

**-Sip. Mero altruismo el tuyo ¿No? –**le recriminó Serena cruzándose de brazos y sosteniéndole la mirada–. **¿No te suena algo que se llama ética?**

**-Amor la ética me la paso por el…**

**-¡¡Diamante!! **

Continuaron por largo rato conversando de los chicos y de los logros de Serena en la agencia. Diamante entre risas le robaba un beso a la rubia y la ponía al corriente de sus nuevos proyectos. Le confesó que estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de instalar su propia clínica. Proyecto para el cual ya contaba con el capital y varios médicos dispuestos a reclutarse en su nueva ambición. La rubia se alegró por él y lo felicitó.

No podía sentirse más dichosa, al fin el gran esmero de su amigo cobraba sus frutos. El trabajar y esforzarse tanto, después de todo, si valía la pena.

**-¡Cómo te extraño en mi camita mi Ante! –**dramatizó Serena divertida tirándosele encima mientras él estaba acostado de espaldas.

Ante le hizo un puchero indignado.

**-No sé para qué, si ni si quiera me usas –**continuó con la fingida indignación.

**-Amor ya sabes…**

**-Ni se te ocurra volver a decírmelo –**la interrumpió de golpe**–, que tengo bien gravaditas tus palabras, como eran… a si, ya me acorde "Ante ya. No. Me… Calientas" me hiciste, no **–se corrigió–,** me haces, sentir como un impotente… palabra que, dicho sea de paso, un hombre jamás debería pronunciar.**

Serena le acarició la mejilla con exagerada ternura.

-**Amor… tú no eres impotente, sólo un incompetente sexual, al menos en mi caso –**lo molestó provocando la irritación del platinado.

**-Ya dejémoslo ahí, con eso no me ayudas mucho… entre tú y Haruka un día de estos terminarán por destrozar, mi ya herida, autoestima.**

**-Ante ya no te hagas la víctima, que tú mal no lo has pasado, soy yo. Yo –**enfatizó**–, la que en casi un año no ha subido al cielo, ni al paraíso terrenal, ni visto juegos artificiales, ni ninguna de esas cosas ricas a las que te ascendía un delicioso orgasmo –**exhaló con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos**–. Ante ¿Y si ya me volví una frígida? Que no te sorprenda que cuando me revises te encuentres con un par de telarañas por allí abajo.**

Diamante sonrió internamente. Si bien era cierto que, de un momento a otro, la libido de Serena había desaparecido –cosa que había probado de primera fuente– él dudaba mucho que ella se volviera frígida. Esa pasión que ella poseía, ni mandándola de cautiverio a Alaska, podría consumirse.

Sólo rogaba al cielo que, del mismo modo en que su apetito sexual se esfumó, volviera a hacer acto de presencia. Y de preferencia en los brazos de él, si es que no era mucho pedir.

Y como en pedir no hay engaño… él seguía pidiendo al cielo.

**-¡¡Ante despiértame la libido!! –**le rogó Serena exigente sentándose a horcajadas sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Él sólo imploró a todos los santos que recordó que funcionará la operación "despertando el voraz apetito de Serena", porque de lo contrario, lo duro no se lo quitaría ni una ducha bien fría, ni el que Serena le echara una manito

–**Más te vale que despierte Sere… que al menos yo ya lo hice –**la informó maldiciéndose por ser tan fácil.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-**

_**Usted, no sabe lo importante que fue,  
No sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de hiel…que se ha quedado clavada en mi piel.**_

_-_

Darien sonrió satisfecho, ya llevaba más de 2 horas sin pensar en Serena. Las cuentas de las últimas campañas publicitarias lo mantenían suficientemente ocupado, como para pensar en el objeto de su martirio. Tomando las carpetas, con los estudios de mercado, de los productos que promocionaba la agencia salió de su oficina para poner al corriente a Zafiro.

No hizo más que levantar la vista para ver como Kaoly, visiblemente molesta, entraba a una oficina con la cólera a flor de piel.

**-Ni un maldito gramo de celulitis, ni una mísera estría ¡¡La maldita puta no tiene fallas!! **–escupió la pelirroja irritada al entrar a la oficina de Amy.

**-¿Qué te pasa Kaoly? **

**-Me pasa que odio a medio mundo. Empezando por mis papas que no se esmeraron tanto en hacerme como esa estúpida de la Winston –**se sentó de golpe sin darse el tiempo de cerrar bien la puerta**–, porque la vida es tan generosa con otros y egoísta conmigo.**

Darien se congeló de golpe. En ningún momento consideró escuchar una conversación ajena, pero al pasar por fuera de la oficina de Amy se congeló de inmediato al escuchar el Apellido de quien no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Bueno, al menos, hasta hace un par de horas.

**-Ya deja de compadecerte, que ya suficiente tengo con mi frustración, aún no me explico como me ganó la campaña –**pausó para mirarla de pies a cabeza**–. Aunque yo no sé de que te quejas Kaoly, si estas estupenda y conquistas no te han faltado, así que no vengas a hacerte la víctima.**

Kaoly volvió a respirar dificultosamente con rabia

**-Si tal vez, pero yo me la paso dos horas diarias en el gimnasio para no engordar, me abstengo de comer chocolates por las espinillas, me embetuno en crema por las noches para prevenir las estrías y me tomo más de dos litros de agua al día para no tener celulitis –**le envió una mirada asesina.

–**En cambio esa –**siguió escupiendo las palabras–. **Come como cerda ¿Has visto sus pedidos al medio día o a la tarde? No, ¿Cierto? –**se respondió sola sin darle la oportunidad a Amy**–, siempre esta comiendo chocolates ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque cada vez que voy a su oficina a preguntarle algo esta comiendo bombones. De no ser porque le he mirado bien sus perfectos dientes y por el brillo de su pelo, podría jurarte que tiene bulimia, pero ni siquiera tiene las marcas en su mano que la delaten.**

Darien se compadeció mentalmente por la pobre pelirroja. Nadie debería vivir así de preocupada por su cuerpo, eso era cualquier cosa, menos una vida.

**-¿Terminaste con el monólogo? Es realmente exasperante ver que me preguntes y antes de que abra la boca te respondas por mí –**le señaló Amy mientras Kaoly asentía de mala gana**–, Serena siempre ha sido regia, aunque nos duela, de modo que no veo la novedad en lo que me dices…**

**-Si hay novedad –**la interrumpió–. **Ayer me quede hasta tarde para averiguar las pintitas que esa se pondría hoy para las fotos del catálogo y al ver que todas eran prendas "diminutas", por decir algo, no pude evitar ilusionarme con que alguna imperfección saltara a la vista, pero no tiene nada. Nada –**siguió desahogándose mientras Amy la escuchaba pacientemente y Darien maldecía el no poder ir a verla al estudio fotográfico, sin que se note su interés por la rubia.

O, al menos, que no parezca tan evidente. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer el encargado de marketing y merchandising en una sesión de fotos? …Comprobar en terreno el correcto enfoque comercial del producto. Nah, de todos modos ya se le ocurriría algo.

_-_

_**Usted no sabe lo que es el amor y el miedo que causa la desolación,  
Usted no sabe que daño causó… como ha destrozado a éste corazón,  
que tan sólo palpitaba… con el sonido de su voz,  
con el sonido de su voz. **_

_-_

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**D&S **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Darien le sonrió seductoramente a Rei Hino mientras esta le devolvía una sonrisa coqueta. Internamente se felicitó por su ingenio.

El día de ayer no encontró ni un motivo, coherente, lógico o creíble, para ir a ver la sesión de fotos de Serena al estudio. Sin embargo, pasó la noche desvelado pensando en el modo de ver la siguiente sesión de fotos para el catálogo de lencería. Para su fortuna, a eso de las 4 de la mañana, se le ocurrió un plan que no podía fallar.

Y aquí estaba él, en el _hotel Majesty_ , junto a Reí Hino para ponerla al corriente de los detalles finales de las cuentas de _Satiné _con _Pandora box_ , y de paso ver como iban quedando las últimas fotos del catálogo, que casualmente eran tomadas en los exteriores del Hotel.

Su plan era verdaderamente brillante.

-

_**Usted se me llevó la vida todas mis ganas y me ha dejado congelada la razón,  
Y viva la desesperanza,  
Usted, no sabe que se siente perder…no sabe que su adiós fue morirme de sed,  
Que desgarró en éste cuerpo su ser**__._

_-_

**-Que decirte Darien, realmente estoy impresionada con tu minucioso trabajo ¿Jamás dejas nada al azar no?**

**-Jamás –**le respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada**–. Si hay que hacer algo, soy de la idea de hacerlas bien.**

Rei tragó con dificultad. Había algo en Darien que la cohibía de sobremanera, que la hacía ansiar poder acariciarlo, besarlo… tomó de golpe su copa de vino para detener los pensamientos que la delatarían frente a él. Hasta ahora no lograba dimensionar lo que le sucedía con Darien Shields.

Estuvieron por más de una hora afinando los últimos detalles de las cuentas, concertando nuevas citas de trabajo para ir viendo el avance de la campaña y analizar las encuestas de mercado que la agencia había dispuesto para el producto.

_-_

_**Usted no sabe lo que es el amor y el miedo que causa la desolación,  
Usted no sabe que daño causó… como ha destrozado a éste corazón,  
Que tan sólo palpitaba…con el sonido de su voz,  
Con el sonido de su voz.**_

_-_

Serena no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos la recorriera por dentro al ver a Darien y Rei ¿Juntos? Se forzó a disimular su desconcierto enfocándose en las fotos que le estaban tomando.

Christian –el fotógrafo- le indicaba las poses en las que debía ponerse, como sostener la mirada o el modo de sonreír, trató de actuar lo más natural y no desconcentrarse. Pero el sentir la mirada de Darien sobre ella, la afectó a un nivel del que no tenía memoria. Por más que trataba de ignorar su presencia, le era imposible, en especial por la molestia que le producía verlo tan animado con Rei.

¿Sería posible que ellos ya se conocieran?

-

**U**_**sted no sabe de verdad como se ama,  
Usted no sabe… como he sufrido yo,  
Usted es fría y su maldad me hiela el alma… usted llenó mi vida ¡toda de dolor!**_

_-_

Desde que salió a los jardines del Hotel Majesty, Darien buscó a Serena. Y para su desgracia no demoró mucho en encontrarla junto a un séquito de babosos, para variar, que la comía con la mirada.

Se veía preciosa, llevaba un diáfano vestido blanco –muy transparente para su gusto- que estaba completamente mojado dejando a la vista el minúsculo conjunto de ropa interior rojo. Parecía un pecaminoso ángel con el pelo suelto, toda mojada, de pie sobre el espejo de agua que reflejaba la imagen más linda que hubiera vista… la de su diosa.

La examinó detenidamente, degustando con la mirada la belleza de su rostro y cuando llegó a sus labios –pintados de un intenso carmín- sacó fuerzas de quien sabe donde para no desfallecer ahí mismo. Cómo se le hacía agua la boca por besarla sin pausa.

De repente se sobresaltó de golpe, al sentir un tirón de Rei. Había olvidado que no estaba solo.

_-_

_**Porque no sabe lo que es el amor,  
Ni el miedo que causa la desolación,  
Usted no sabe que daño causó,  
Como ha destrozado… a éste corazón. **__•§••_

_-_

Darien caminó con saña, totalmente colérico. Afortunadamente Rei tenía otra cita de trabajo, así que pudo deshacerse de ella. Ahora sólo tenía un objetivo en mente mientras cruzaba el salón del hotel… la descarada sin remedio de Serena Winston.

Lo carcomía la rabia. En presencia de Reí no pudo demostrar su desacuerdo –o así lo creía- con los múltiples coqueteos de la rubia con cada hombre que le ofrecía un halago.

Si hasta llegó a mostrar el corpiño rojo a vista de todos los presentes ¡¡La muy sinvergüenza!!

**-¿Y cómo que estas sola? –**le dijo a Serena al llegar a su mesa, sin disimular su enojo.

**-No estoy de humor para comer con cualquier desconocido, estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Seguramente tú ya comiste… –**no evitó que sus palabras sonaran con cierto doble sentido**–. ¿No me digas que te cayó mal la comida o no quedaste satisfecho?** –continuó con la malicia.

**-La comida que cayó de maravilla, siempre he sabido elegir muy bien lo que me voy servir –**le siguió el juego aún más molesto.

**-Yo no podría asegurarlo, pareces tener bien mal gusto…**

**-A lo mejor, prueba de ello fue haberme fijado en ti –**la interrumpió de golpe mientras ella se paraba frente a él, teniendo sólo la mesa de por medio.

**-Qué es lo que tratas de decirme Darien, como verás no estoy de humor para aguantarte ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? Y por favor se preciso que no tengo tiempo –**le señaló haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

**-¿Qué me pasa? –**La imitó irritado–, **me pasa que no soporto ver el descaro con el que te desenvuelves, como le sonríes coqueta a cada hombre que se te cruza enfrente y que sólo te mira imaginándote en su cama…**

**-Alguien así como tú –**lo cortó dándole una bofetada totalmente llevada por la rabia. Ni con los años Darien había podido moderar esa lengua inoportuna que se gastaba.

**-No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima Serena –**le advirtió tomando de golpe una copa y lanzándole el agua al rostro atónito de la rubia.

**-¿O qué? –**lo desafió ella acortando la distancia que los separaba dispuesta a abofetearlo nuevamente, pero antes de lograrlo Darien atrapó su mano y la aprisionó en sus brazos firmemente para darle el beso que tanto anhelaba darle.

Total… él ya la había advertido.

-

* * *

Canciones de:

**The reason** de: **Hoobastank**

**Usted se me llevo la vida **de: **Alexander Pires**

***Santa Patrona de los hombres imposi­bles, egoístas y arrogantes... **es una cita de uno de mis libros preferidos:

**Como enmendar un granuja** de: **Suzanne Enoch**

* * *

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Desde La Perla de Sur(Valdivia)… postulando a la neo Atlántida!! **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Sip, acá en Valdivia no ha parado de llover… y que lluvia, aquí no nos andamos con pequeñeces, temporal asegurado. Y con esto de que los volcanes se han puesto en actividad, da susto que el que esta bajo el mar también lo haga y desaparece mi ciudad... bueno dejando de lado mi fatalismo, vuelvo a lo importante... el fic.

De a poco cada uno de los personajes, en especial la parejita dorada, cobran mayor protagonismo. Esta vez fue el turno de Diamante y un poco de Haruka, más adelante será el turno de los demás, a medida de que su presencia sea necesaria para el desarrollo del fic. Ya han salido la mayoría de los flash back de la relación de Sere y Darien en el pasado, sólo quedan unos pocos más y el que se viene en el próximo chap las dejara a todas con un buen sabor de boca...juee al menos me esforzaré para que lo sea.

¿Qué pasará luego de ese beso? Será la tormenta que antecede a la calma...umm lo verán pronto!

Estoy comenzando a poner mis canciones en inglés predilectas, sin embargo, considere que era mejor poner la traducción al lado en negrita por que a muchas les cuesta el inglés... así que a las que se manejan en el tema: ignoren la letra en español, claro si es que les molesta, ya que así lo haré de aquí en adelante cuando ponga una canción en otro idioma... ya que tengo en el tintero un par de canciones en portugués y en italiano donde la letra es muy linda!

Quiero dar sinceramente las gracias a todas las que se han preocupado por la salud de mi familia, como saben algunas mi abuelito fue hospitalizado de urgencia y mi mamá estuvo al borde de la apendicitis por eso no he podido meterme mucho a ff ni al msn... así que muchas gracias por preocuparse. Afortunadamente ya mi mamá esta mejor y mi papi Oscar -mi abuelo- se recupera de a poco, asi que trataré de ponerme al corriente lo antes posible con las actualizaciones que me faltan por leer y con mis fic que debo actualizar.

De todos modos les deje un chap larguito para que se entretengan, así que no se me quejen!!

Nos vemos en la Próxima!! ahora los replys!!

**JennySol: **Juee, lo del tatuaje se va " a ver" más adelante, por ahora no hay necesidad de que lo cuente..jeje, de todos modos es algo totalmente distinto, no sé porque todas se hicieron tanto caldo de cabeza con eso, lo único que adelanto es que nada es lo que parece!

No creo que Darien se quiera ir a dar una vuelta a Baires… con diego encima dudo que le hagas caso a Mamo!

**Al menos actualizo con frecuencia jiji**… debería interpretar eso como una indirecta, algún mensaje subliminal?...no me respondas..jaja.. Nos vemos Jenny "a ver" cuando charlamos por el msn e intercambiamos música!.

**Hoshiharu: Supirito limeño!! **Que alegría más grande que siempre tengas tiempo para leerme! … espero que hayas salido bien de todo, me he metido poco al msn, pero jamás te encuentro… que injusticia! Espero que ya tengas tiempo para actualizar tus fic, el nuevo pinta entretenido, aunque insisto que el prólogo era muy triste y me dejo media apenada!... te me cuidas y metete más al msn!.. besos a tu perrita!

**Pancha: **gracias por el apoyo mi panchís, como siempre re-amorosa conmigo. Suerte con lo de tu tesis y besos al Rena… que gane muchos más campeonatos… para convertirse en feña gonzalez del mañana…. Que es rico ese bombón!... me lo como hasta con raqueta..jiji… cuídate lindura y ahí nos vemos en el msn o en tus próximas actualizaciones!

**Isis Janet: **Si ya veremos como la reconquista, además Mamo es un seductor innato e irresistible, a ver cuanto aguanta Serena sin sucumbir antes ese bombón!...jaja.. espero que hayas salido bien con lo de tu titulación, ya sabes trata de avisarme para saber como vas!... y por los celos… regocíjate…. Que Serena le dará más de un dolorcito de cabecita a Mamo… potecito! Cuidate mucho y no te preocupes si no puedes actualizar pronto, por ahora lo más importante son tus estudios, así que a echarles muchas ganas! Besos!

**Kinsei-Hime: **Su majestad, espero que la historia siga siendo tu agrado y que te hayas reído un poco, al menos, con este chap!... ya se vienen más escenitas para morirse de la risa –eso espero- más adelante, asi que a prepararse!... muak!

**HANNIA: **juee.. Perder la gracia JAMÁS!..jiji.. Espero que ya encontraras trabajo… últimamente la situación anda mala… dímelo a mi que la recesión económica me tiene mal..bua… deja que tu papi tenga novia.. como tan celosa!! Además vele el lado positivo…

Papi con novia papi que esta ocupado para andar vigilando a su retoño…jaja..

Uyy.. las que te tengo preparadas para Mina y para Yaten…espera y verás!

Y lo del tatoo se verá más adelante muajaja… besotes!!

**isa1181: Papichulo…**umm… Darien es más que eso, de hecho, dudo que algún calificativo pueda hacerle honor a ese bombón!... más adelante se verá lo del tatoo, aunque insisto es algo totalmente simple, ni de cerca con lo que han comentado ajaja…. Aunque un pajarito me contó que Isabel sabe más de historia al respecto no?... Isa… no sabes el flash back que se viene más adelante… ese te va a dejar ¿?... ya verás mujer ilusa….espero sorprenderte! Lamento que te gusten las cosas hot…….porque yo no soy así…..jaja… que se caiga el cielo si miento!..jaja… llesss beri guud tu inglish jaja.. Ves que soy amorosa… Te puse una canción en inglés con la traducción al lado… no que soy un amor? Besotes Isabel y ya no seas tan golosa… al menos si lo eres: CUENTA todo después en el msn..jaja… besotes hermosa!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU: **Su majestad chupasangre primera en la sucesión al trono, jaja.. ves como le sigo dando a Darien…. Con los dolores de cabeza –aclaro- jaja… potecito, pero de aquí en adelante se viene el desquite de Mamo, de algún modo hay que picar a Sere… y este bombonazo ya se las esta ingeniando para pasar el rato mientras Sere reacciona..jaja… que pasará?... **¡Que sufra!, ¡Serena se pasó los 28 tomos del manga sufriendo! mucho de lo padecido por su causa y el monstruito de chibiusa… **totalmente de acuerdo amiga.. te has ganado mis respetos…… que somos malas, pero es verdad, ahora se viene el calvario de mamo.! Nos vemos princesa!!

**Pss: **Mi querida coscolina no seas tan mal pensada, Sere se acuesta con ellos de modo fraternal – exceptuando a Diamante –aunque hasta donde habrá llegado esa fraternalidad… ni idea… en la cama de otros yo no me meto… a menos que me inviten, pero eso es otro cuento.

Jajaja.. ya verás a que viene esa D…o te lo dije ya?...la senilidad me tiene caga..bua…

Si por ahora soy la chica sexy de mi bombón… o su pexoxa como él me dice, pero tu puedes llamarme como quiera… menos perra, puta, ni nada que se le asemeje……. A menos que sea con mucho amor, sólo así te permito que me llames a tu antojo…jaja.

Sigues con los problemas de las "Ñ"..jaja.. copiona…. No me copies nada.. sólo los corazoncitos, que por cierto jamás los pusiste, si son tan lindos!

Si acá en Chile sigue haciendo frío… pero al menos ya tengo quien me lo espante..muajaj…

Nos vemos mi coscolina soez!!... ya sabes.. Dulcifícame esa boquita!

**SILVERMOON88: **Espero que te siga gustando el fic.. y de verdad que no me atrase por gusto… ojalá te hayas divertido con el chap y siga siendo de tu agrado… más adelante tengo preparadas más escenas divertidas y muyyyyyyyy melosas… cariños desde Valdivia..muaks!

**Angie Bloom: **Que bueno que te encante el fic… Del mismo modo en el que yo deliro con los tuyos…jeje.. a todo esto, cuando actualizas?... Si yo fuera Serena, no lo perdono tampoco, pero como soy Pamela con un puchero de esa boquita voy y vuelvo del infierno… como podría negarle algo a Mamo??.. no jamás. En términos comerciales: Mamo tiene crédito ilimitado conmigo… le doy lo que quiera…jaja. Más adelante veremos si alguien más, a parte de Mina, se pasa para el lado de Serena… por ahí puede salir otra amiga… quien sabe… gracias por leer mi historia y prometo esmerarme para que te siga gustando… besotes angie!

**ForeverSerena: **Corazón no pierdas las esperanzas… siempre hay chicos dispuestos para formar parte del harem de una chica simpática y linda… asi que abrir bien los ojos y reclutar a tu séquito de bombonazos!!... cuídate y cualquier cosa que no te parezca me la comentas, besos y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado!!... muak.

**SAN: **amix.. no me espantes.. que si así vas, no quiero ni imaginar como te pondrás con el siguiente… o como quedaste con este??...ummm.. cuídate, escribe, manda frutas…jaja.. o al menos da señales de vida… que tú si que andas perdida..jaja.. besotes!! Nos vemos!

**andy-deep-chiva: **No cierto que lo del tatoo esta genial??.. yo tenía una compañera de la Fac. que tenía uno así en el cuello, era un tribal… y se le vey re sexy a la tonta esa…jaja.. yo una vez me hice uno falso en el tobillo… mi mamá por poco me mata..buaa… que triste es mi vida!... nos vemos en el msn.. igual no te puedes quejar.. tu habías leído parte del chap antes ehh!!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B...: Dani… **tú si que andas perdida!!.. Terminaste de leer a los dark y de ver death note??... cri, cri… espero saber pronto de ti!

Yo se que me adoran.. préndame velitas, no mejor préstenme al incubo, a Endy y a Ante y yo les prendo un par de velitas…jajaj… Adictas a mi??.. ummmmm.. más adelante me aprovecharé de eso..muajaj…

Que lindo que se acuerden de mí con los Ángeles.. a mi me encanta toda la onda mistica, por eso siempre pongo hadas y seres místicos en mi space!!... además yo soy un angelito!...pero bien sexyyyyyyy.

Esa daniela tan envidiosa.. jaja… ya me la veo haciéndose un tatuaje… yo igual casi me siento tentada a hacerlo..muajaj… ni te imaginas donde… en el msn te cuento!

p.d.: Si es que apareces!!

**Belangel:** Cielo lo del tatoo, pronto se sabrá.. Y juro que si no te caes de la silla… al menos quedarás como los monitos de los comic... asi plop!!..jaja… A ver si mas adelante o en el próximo chap Mamo sigue tus concejos… no sé a lo mejor es lo que hace falta para que Sere reaccione… aunque esa rubia es tan cabeza dura… que quien sabe que le pase!...

p.d: yo creo que definitivamente Darien no puede ver a su diosa de ojos color cielo con otro, peroel destino de confabula en su contra!! Pobecito!

**Lumar: **NO, mi Z y Val… JAMÁS… pondrán un pie en México, al menos que sea en mi compañía… igual no pierdas las esperanzas hay muchos dark sin dueña… así que con los mios… ni soñarlo!

Jaja.. te tenían viendo el discovery kids?... pobecita, al menos el disney channel es más entrete… yo me acuerdo que mi primo veía bob el contructor y clifford… pero no sé si era en esa canal.. lo que si recuerdo que era una lata total..jaja… espero encontrarte pronto en el msn y hablar un rato. Ojalá la espera del chap haya valido la pena, al menos hice el intento!! Besotes a Marvin!

p.d.: mañana sin falta esta tú chap listo.. así que trata de estar conectada para que publiquemos vale?

**Isabel: **La maldad tiene nombre de mujer… y es el mío… pero prometo que de apoco me iré redimiendo y compensando a Darien… asi que tenme fé!!... ya verás como ese bozcochito rico es agasajado como merece!! Muak!

**BRISA: **que bueno que el fic logró intrigarte… eso me dice después de todo que no soy tan predecible..juee… al menos no todo el tiempo, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas que tenias con este chap!... cuídate lindura bye.

**de Chiva: Quien será??..jaja… **

**Annyfansailormoon:** eso es verdad, Sere no se esta vengando… pero su actitud de femme fatal le esta trayendo más que un dolor de cabeza a Mamo…y por lo visto al pobre le esperan muchos más.. asi que no le quedará más que acostumbrarse..jiji… Sip a mi eso del 100 comprometida…. Me hizo reír mucho cuando se me ocurrió, asi que que bueno que a ti tambien.. al menos asi se que no soy la única loca..juee…

Y no te preocupes amix.. yo al igual que tú sólo duermo con Tomy… mi colchón… pero las cosas van mejorando.. wiiiii…

Chausssss!!

**Silene-luna: **Menudo temperamento el de cada uno!!.. Ves como de a poco todos adquieren más protagonismo, y cada uno se las trae… y que decir de Sere... Esa mujer le va provocar una úlcera a Mamo.. de los puros celos!! Espero que el fic te siga gustando... cariños.. chaolín!

**Luisiana Betancourt: **Que lindo que te gustara el fic… viste que puse nuestra canción favorita en uno de los flas back más lindos??... el otro día vi un concierto de Tom Jones en Viña del mar cuando hizo el cover de esta cancion y me encanto.. y me acorde de ti!.. realmente me gusta the reason y siento que quedo super a doc con el recuerdo, cierto que si?... Haru ya apareció un poco más… a Seiya te lo debo para el siguiente chap… ya se me ocurrirá algo para él..jiji… Y si.. acá sólo se admite Testosterona Premium, garantizada y certificada por mí!!..jaja.. besotes y da señales de vida Lú!

**Josie Black: **Quien como la perla!!... ala nieve la caga..jaja.. sigues desaparecida gamberrita!! Que te paso.. te fuiste de ponceo indefinido??... aparecete!!...Muchas gracias por llamarme y por los mensajes de apoyo, de verdad que valoró mucho tu preocupación por mí!!... lástima que estemos a mas de 900 kilómetros de distancia… te imaginas los carretes que nos mandaríamos si viviéramos cerca??..jaja…Si eres un amor – a veces- así que espero que apenas veas el aviso de actualización en tu mail… entres a leer!! Jeje. Cuidate mucho… te mando muchos cariños… de Valdivia a Vitacura…..con amor!!

P.D.: es "a ver" Gamberris no haber…jaja.. Si jenny llega a leer tu review – después te digo quien es, claro, si te apareces – le da un patatuz!!... ya decía yo, el problema esta en la mala educación chilena…jueejeue… yo no era la culpable!!

**Suyi: Ya no estoy en rojo… **hice modificaciones únicamente por ti y por Jenny!! Ay de ustedes que no les guste… de todos modos así se me ocurrieron varias situaciones para más adelante para Haru… El frío acá en Valdivia es cada vez peor… si no hay temporal de lluvia, hay un frío de mierda, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo la excusa perfecta para sacar calor con cierto bombonazo!!..jjiji… Yo a ti te concedo lo que quieras, asi que si quieres saber algo.. sólo pregunta y lo sabrás… aún no tengo secretos de estado con respecto a mis fic, no es nada del otro mundo, así que a lo mejor ni te interese..jaja.. cuidate y disfruta el solcito de Uruguay!!... besotes!

**Ines Chiba: Inu **ya llegaste de tus vacaciones o aún no taz??.. pregunta estúpida lo sé espero que leas pronto, ojlá la historia te siga entreteniendo… conéctate al msn!!.. Tengo nuevo anime para recomendarte!!... bueno por ese platinado desabrido hasta yo me tatuo el cuello!!.. así que no me lo mires en menos!!.. Sabes el otro día volví a ver Karekano.. y delire con Arima… ese chico es tan lindo…. Ideal para mi… Yukino!... besitos a Lima!!.. te me cuidas mi pisquito sour….ya sabes el mejor pisco es el chileno..jaja.. o no?

**Venus-serenity022: **Gracias por mandarme la historia… si me llegó, pero cuando tenga tiempo y la reedite veo si la vuelvo a publicar… ese fic igual me trae lindos recuerdos, mal escrito y todo, fue lo primero que escribí…

Gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar!!

**NeoSerenityMoon:** Karina... Mi chica venezolana, claro junto con Dani, espero que ya estes mucho mejor y no sigas desilusionada por culpa de ese patán estúpido… a esos hombres deberían mandarlos de paseo a la mierda por un rato… que miserable!

Volviendo a temas más liviano… como el fic..jaja.. te debo para más adelante lo del rendición de Mina ante el señorito Yaten…muajaj… ya veré que le preparo a esos dos!. Paciencia mi querida amiga… espero que ya vayas comprendiendo que Sere no es del todo indiferente… sólo que la chica sabe como aparentar muy bien!! Lo del tatuaje… todas andan media equivocadas..jaja.. espero no desilusionarlas… pero las cosas muchas veces son más simples de lo que parecen… ya te veo como condorito…asi… plop!

Gracias por comentar en un review larguito como te dije, son mis preferidos, así que alárgate lo que quieras!!... besotes reina nos vemos luego!

**Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): **Cielo estoy segura que cuando menos lo pienses te va a picar ese bichito por escribir y estoy segura de que lo harás de maravilla… de todos modos déjalo que fluya, si se da excelente, sino bien igual… yo por lo menos soy feliz con que me sigas leyendo!!Gracias por tenerme como una de tus autoras favoritas.. Eres un amor al igual que Isis por recomendarme!! Chaus!

**Jaemmy: **Es cierto aún no la termino, pero prometo hacerlo!!... jaja.. de todos modos tengo un par de oneshot y minific terminados para que te entretengas un rato..jeje… Si Serena es una chica afortunada… que suerte que se gasta teniendo a todos esos bombones a su entera merced!!... no sé como agregarte.. deja tu mail en el review y asi al rato te agrego al msn y ahí nos conocemos.. Espero no espantarte..jaja.. bye!

**UsakitoPau: Muñeca!!... **espero que no sigas confabulándote en mi contra y dejes de soñar con mis dark.. buscate otro que los mios no los comparto…y ellos no me dejan por nada del mundo… asi que deja de soñar!

Espero que te gustara esta nueva actualización… como ves cada vez toma mayor ritmo el fic..o eso espero..jaja… cuídate y besos!

**Mari-cullen: **Ok no me pregunto como llegaste al fic, pero si te digo que me da mucha alegría que lo hayas hecho..wi!!.. yo soy mucho más feliz… espero que la historia te siga gustando.. besos y cariños!! Bye!!

muchos besotes y cariños!!

• • • Pamela • • •

• Kaoly •


	5. No, no me arrepiento de nada

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado: ¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S&D**

**§ § Seductora en Serie § § **

**S&D**

**-**

- Capítulo 4 -

• • • **No, no me arrepiento de nada. **• • •

**-**

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serena **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-¡Ya voy! **–gritó Diamante por 3ª vez en menos de 1 minuto. El incesante sonido de algún loco tocando -sin pausa- la puerta de su departamento, lo estaba llevando precipitadamente al borde de la histeria.

**-Serena **–musitó asombrado, de forma suave, calmando su molestia al abrir la puerta y ver el rostro aturdido de la rubia.

**-Ante **–susurró Serena mientras se lanzaba al refugio de sus brazos.

Se sentía tan perdida, tardíamente le llegó la conciencia de sus actos y sólo con Ante podía sentirse vulnerable sin culpas. Él era su confidente, su amigo, su apoyo en todo momento… no por nada lo adoraba. Y ahora lo necesitaba tanto, le urgía aclararse y determinar el verdadero sentido del torbellino de sentimientos que la recorrían por dentro.

Un beso, sólo un beso bastó para desarmarla y tirar por la borda todas las convicciones que se había auto forzado a creer.

Y un solo beso, fue el comienzo de una desbordada pasión que creyó muerta hace años.

Siempre lo temió, pero jamás pensó en la intensidad, con la que ese desborde de emociones la asaltaría precipitadamente. Sabía que nadie más que Darien podría hacerla sentir así de viva, pero no sospechó, ni remotamente, la maravillosa vehemencia con la que él quebraría sus esquemas y haría renacer su olvidada pasión.

Pero ¿Era sólo eso? o También había despertado algo más… ¿Su amor tal vez?

**-Ahora si, ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa? –**la interrogó Diamante buscando su mirada, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Serena sólo suspiró y entrelazó su mano a la de él, mientras Ante cerraba la puerta y se dejaba guiar por ella al sofá más cercano. De un leve tirón él se dejo caer en el sofá, agarró a Serena y la sentó en sus piernas, al tiempo, que ella acariciaba tiernamente el torso desnudo de él y se acomodaba perezosamente es sus brazos.

Volvió a suspirar, dándose un tiempo para ver que decir, toda coherencia para hilar dos frases escapó de su mente. Sip, sólo Darien tenía ese poder de convertirla en una completa estúpida, sin siquiera proponérselo.

**-Serena, me puedes decir de una maldita vez lo que te pasó y dejar de suspirar, estoy rozando el colapso nervioso y tus múltiples suspiros no hacen nada por evitarlo –**reclamó Ante, verdaderamente se sentía más preocupado con cada minuto y suspiro que pasaba.

**-Despertó mi libido –**le confesó Serena, sin siquiera inmutarse.

Ciertamente su libido había despertado, y con un hambre que hasta a ella sorprendió.

**-Tontita, haberlo dicho antes, yo me había preocupado –**le sonrió él seductoramente antes de intentar besarla, pero Serena esquivó su boca y lo miró de forma intensa.

**-No, Ante… mi libido despertó hace un par de horas –**lo corrigió ella y al instante la angustia y, algo que ella no pudo descifrar, pasó por los ojos de su querido Ante.

Pobre, él aún no perdía la esperanza de volver a tenerla… en su cama.

**-¿Quién te sedujo? **

**-Nadie, no hubo necesidad. Mi libido despertó así… solito –**lo interrumpió ella, haciendo pucherito en un intento por calmarlo.

**-No es justo Serena, yo nunca perdí las esperanzas de que tu veleidoso apetito sexual despertara conmigo –**le reclamó, totalmente indignado**–. Y por si fuera poco, tú vienes aquí, tardíamente arrepentida –por cierto- a contarme que me pusiste los cuernos.**

**-Primero, no estoy arrepentida –**lo corrigió ella.

**-Y más encima descarada ¡¡He creado un monstruo!!**

**-Ya no seas payaso, y segundo –**lo miró intensamente**–, estoy perdida Ante, sólo tú me ayudas a aclararme cuando lo necesito.**

Diamante suavizó su expresión y le acarició la mejilla, si había algo que le fascinaba -más que hacerle el amor a Serena- era sentir esa dulce dependencia que la rubia solía forjar en él, ser su apoyo, alguien importante para ella… era algo invaluable.

**-Odio ser tan fácil contigo –**le sonrió, con fingido pesar, antes de que Serena besara tiernamente sus labios.

**-¡Por eso te adoro! –**aseguró la rubia exageradamente.

**-¿Por lo fácil? –**la increpó él divertido.

**-No, bueno… eso era al principio –**sonrió Serena guiñándole un ojo**–. Te adoro por estar siempre para mi, por brindarme tu apoyo con sólo pedirlo y, a veces, sin siquiera solicitarlo… gracias Ante, no sé que haría sin ti.**

**-Ni yo **–le señaló Ante engreído–, **cuídame, soy único en mi especie. **

Serena hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él y rompió en ruidosas carcajadas, como adoraba a ese ególatra.

**-Si cielo, jamás te descuidaría señor DESCARO, eres muy caradura. Ni siquiera te arrugas para sacarme en cara los cuernos que yo te pongo a ti, cuando los que tú llevas poniéndome hace menos de un año, ya no me dejan ni caminar del peso –**le reclamó Serena haciéndose la victima.

**-Señora MOJIGATA, permítame refrescarle la memoria, ¿No recuerda quién era la que me inculcó tales conductas?**

Al instante, ambos sonrieron cómplices mientras los recuerdos volvieron a sus cabezas.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**-Ante, no es necesario que guardes celibato por mi causa –**__señaló Serena comprensiva, sobre el pecho del rubio que estaba acostado de espaldas en su cama__**–. Soy yo la que no responde. Además, lo nuestro va más allá del plano físico, tú fuiste mí amante y mal no la pasamos **__–sonrió contagiándolo, con su certero humor–, __**pero ante todo eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente… lo último que deseo es verte mal. **_

_**-Si, pero yo aún no desisto de despertar tu pasión que tanto deseo. Amor, nadie te iguala.**_

_**-A bueno, a eso tendrás que acostumbrarte –**__le sonrió victoriosa__**–, como yo, ninguna.**_

_**-Pero ya que insistes, no me quedará más que hacerte caso –**__dijo Ante, reconsiderando la idea._

_**-Clarooo, como te ofrezco un gran sacrificio –**__protestó Serena__**–, en todo caso, no lo hago por ti.**_

_**-¿Y por quién entonces? –**__demandó saber Ante, totalmente curioso._

_Serena sonrió con malicia y, al instante, un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Que dios se apiadara de él, porque cada vez que esa rubia sonreía así, algo malo se vaticinaba para su integridad física, moral o sicológica. _

_O lo peor, para las tres juntas._

_**-Por… Ante junior. El pobrecito esta muy necesitado de afecto –**__afirmó tentativamente mientras bajaba una de sus manos a la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Ante–.__** Y ya sabes que yo jamás permitiría que alguien así de indefenso como el, padezca tal sufrimiento.**_

_**-Serena **__–advirtió Ante ronco, al sentir como rápidamente su miembro reaccionaba a las expertas caricias de la rubia__**–, la abstinencia me tiene mal, no abuses de mi autocontrol… porque sabes que carezco de el precisamente.**_

_**-No es necesario hacer uso de tu desaparecido "autocontrol" cielo –**__lo reconfortó Serena, sin dejar de acariciarlo–,__** mi cuerpo no responde por completo, pero mis manos aún hacen magia. Ves…**__ –indicó orgullosa señalando la dura y erguida erección de él__**–. Ante junior respalda mis palabras, es un promiscuo, pero me encanta mimarlo.**_

_**-Serena –**__jadeó Ante, profundamente, bajo el toque de esa rubia descarada._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**-Y tú muy difícil no, bastó que yo lo sugiriera –únicamente por el bienestar de Ante junior– para que tú te lanzaras a la vida de puto. La gata de ayer hasta te dejó sus garras de recuerdo en tu espalda –**le recriminó acariciando las recientes cicatrices en la espalda del sinvergüenza**–, a ver Ante ¿Cuántas mujeres han pasado por tu cama?, no corrijo ¿Cuántas han pasado por tu cuerpo?**

**-Amor, un caballero no tiene memoria –**le respondió él solemnemente.

**-Y un puto menos ¿Cierto? Cambias tan seguido de mujer, que estoy segura que ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre de la de anoche.**

Efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, la mirada desconcertada de Ante se lo confirmaba. ¡Hombres! Una fascinante especie –la mayoría de las veces- que solía padecer de una imperturbable amnesia permanente, a la hora de recordar "detalles" como el nombre de sus amores de una o dos noches.

**-Ahhhh, pero en que momento la atención se volvió hacia mí "mal ponderada reputación", cuando estábamos hablando de ti, y de mis promisorios cuernos **–recapituló Ante y de inmediato esa expresión atolondrada volvía al rostro de Serena.

**-¿Quién?**

**-¿Quién qué? –**debatió la rubia, aún en su regazo.

**-Quién fue el maldito afortunado que me quitó mi más reciente sueño.**

**-Darien Shields –**se limitó a responder Serena, incapaz de resistirse a sonreír.

**-¿Y ese quién es?**

**-Recuerdas a mi nuevo compañero de la agencia, ese…**

**-Maldito hijo… de su madre, no es justo que llegué un recién aparecido y se llevé el anhelo que por tanto tiempo ha sido el esmerado trabajo de otro, en especial cuando ese otro soy YO **–la interrumpió Ante, realmente indignado y herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

Esta vida solía ser tan injusta.

**-He ahí el problema –**se sinceró Serena, sacando a Ante de sus lamentos y atrayendo su atención a ella.

**-¿Qué pasa Serena?**

**-Pasa que él no es ningún recién aparecido, él fue mi novio –**le confesó anhelante, evocando entre sus recuerdos.

Ante, sopesó las cosas mientras digería la noticia. De inmediato formó conjeturas, y le llegó la conciencia de que él había sido el segundo novio de Serena, por tanto… sólo podía ser él.

**-¿Es él?**

**-Si Ante, es él. El hombre que amé con locura y por el que tanto sufrí.**

**-A no, yo lo mato –**amenazó colérico antes de que Serena lo detuviera.

Así como conocía al rubio, sospechaba seriamente de que quisiera matar a Darien por el sufrimiento que ella padeció hace años por él, esta repentina actitud visceral respondía más al hecho de que Darien si había podido "reestrenar" su cuerpo mientras él no. Pobre Ante. La vida realmente era injusta.

**-Y ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal Serena?** –Preguntó luego de calmar su cólera y su dañado orgullo–. **¿Cómo es como hombre… se compara conmigo? –**volvió a indagar preocupado por ella y, por su curioso ego.

**-Ante, tú eres un amante consagrado, titulación de la que yo tengo gran mérito –**le señaló coqueta, alimentando su orgullo, antes de sonreír ampliamente–, **pero Darien… uf, ¡¡Es placer divino!! **–señaló embelesada de sólo recordarlo.

**-Ok, omitamos detalles** –ofreció Ante, con los dientes apretados**–, si así de divino es el señor MAGNIFICO, ¿Qué te tiene tan mal? **

Serena volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro mientras él la acariciaba tiernamente. El problema es que ni ella podía explicar los confusos sentimientos que, el ardiente encuentro con Darien, habían sembrado en su interior.

En realidad si lo sabía, era el gran temor que la asaltó apenas volvió a verlo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo.

No lo amó, lo seguía amando. Por más que intentó jamás dejo de amar a Darien y hacer el amor con él, sólo vino a confirmar sus sospechas.

**-No sé Ante, estar con Darien fue increíble, pero no…**

**-¿Lo sigues amando? –**la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos.

**-Si –**admitió Serena finalmente**–, pero todo esto me tiene tan confundida Ante, yo sufrí por Darien, me dolió mucho alejarme de él…**

**-¿Tienes miedo a sufrir nuevamente? **

**-No es sólo eso, lo que me tiene mal es esto. Convertirme en una boba de un momento a otro, es cierto que me dolió mucho la distancia de Darien, sin embargo, salí adelante, rehice mi vida y junto a ti, Seiya, Yaten y Haru he sido muy feliz, me ha sobrado amor… nada me ha faltado –**le sonrió**–, lo que me mata es que él venga y me desarme de golpe todos mis esquemas, que su sola presencia me vuelva vulnerable, que sólo verlo me haga desearlo y que en cada minuto que pasa no deje de extrañarlo.**

**-Fuerte lo tuyo –**acotó Ante divertido, antes de abrazarla firmemente para darle el consuelo que necesitaba**–. Ves Sere, por eso nuestra relación era lo mejor, juntos jamás sufrimos.**

**-A lo mejor Ante, pero en el corazón no se manda y cuando te enamores, verás que en el cuerpo tampoco. Te juro que cuando veo a Darien, mi cuerpo cobra vida propia, soy incapaz de resistirme a sus besos, sus caricias… todo en él me vuelve tan sumisa.**

Continuaron más de una hora hablando del tema, lentamente todos los consejos de Ante se convirtieron en un circulo vicioso que siempre llegaba al mismo punto, el problema es que Serena se resistía terminantemente a hacerle caso. Ante suspiró rogando paciencia al cielo, con esa rubia nada era fácil, pero sabía que en algún momento daría su brazo a torcer, él siempre lo conseguía.

**-Serena lo mejor es que te des un tiempo, en cual podamos ver si Darien realmente merece tu cariño y te ama de la misma forma –**concluyó Ante.

**-¿Podamos?**

**-Si, que crees ¿Qué voy a entregarte así de fácil a ese puto con suerte? –**Serena asintió divertida**–, tú eres mi tesoro y el de los chicos, jamás te dejaríamos en manos de cualquiera, y yo me encargaré de ver si ESE realmente te merece.**

**-¿Lo odias no? –**indagó la rubia conteniendo la risa.

**-Desde lo más profundo de mi herido corazón** –concordó Ante igual de divertido**–, sabes que soy celoso y, Darien de alguna manera –en lo posible, muy dolorosa- deberá compensar el arrebatarme tu amor.**

**-Tontito, mi amor siempre lo tendrás. Tú, los chicos, Haru y Mina, son lo único valioso que tengo en esta vida **–le dijo antes de besar su mejilla y suspirar anhelante.

"_Ojalá Darien llegue algún día a apreciarme del mismo modo… que para mi siempre será mi más dulce tesoro"_

**-Ya no te atormentes Sere, que si él vale la pena, yo mismo me encargaré de que Darien pasé a ser tu más venerado tesoro –**le prometió Ante, adivinando sus pensamientos mientras le besaba la frente.

Serena sonrió esperanzada, por eso amaba a este platinado, Ante tenía una capacidad de leerla con sólo interpretar su mirada o sus imprecisos suspiros.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

••• **He llenado tu tiempo vacío de aventuras más, y mi mente ha parido nostalgia por no verte ya.  
Y haciendo el amor te he nombrado sin quererlo yo,  
Porque en todas busco lo salvaje de tu sexo amor.**

**-**

Darien pestañó varias veces, apenas sintió los primeros rayos del sol en su rostro, no podía sentirse más dichoso. Sin embargo, bastó estirar sus manos para que su sonrisa se esfumara por completo y lo hiciera abrir de golpe los ojos.

Serena no estaba ¿En qué momento se había ido?

**-**

**Hasta en sueños he creído tenerte devorándome, y he mojado mis sábanas blancas recordándote.**

**-**

No, esto no podía ser un sueño, el olor del perfume de Serena inundaba dulcemente el aire a su alrededor. Pese a eso, lamentó en lo más profundo de su alma el no encontrarla con él en la cama, que hace unas horas, fue mudo testigo del gran deseo que los invadió a ambos de súbito.

Ayer la había besado hasta el cansancio y, más allá. En un momento estaban en el salón, devorándose de la manera más conservadora que su autocontrol les permitía y, al rato, ya estaban en una de las suites del hotel quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que podían.

Le hizo el amor a Serena, con tanta pasión, que sintió su adrenalina al límite y, la amó tantas veces, hasta dejar su cuerpo y el de ella exhaustos. De seguro en ese breve momento, en que el cansancio lo hizo rendirse al sueño, ella aprovechó para huir de su lado.

-

**En mi cama nadie es como tú, no he podido encontrar la mujer…  
Que dibuje mi cuerpo en cada rincón, sin que sobre un pedazo de piel.**

-

No la culpaba, ni él sabía que decirle la mañana siguiente a la noche en que ambos saciaron parte de la gran pasión que los consumía cuando estaban juntos. Lo peor es que él no estaba ni medianamente satisfecho, del delicioso cuerpo de Serena. Ni el cansancio de su cuerpo era suficiente para disminuir un poco, al menos, las enormes ganas que sentía por poseer a su rubio martirio, una y otra vez, hasta desfallecer y consumirse en la pasión que sólo ella incitaba en él.

Sip, la amaba y la deseba a niveles irracionales. Quería amarla tantas veces y enterrarse tan profundo en la dulzura de su cuerpo hasta que sus amorosos jadeos y sus ojos –siempre tan transparentes– le aseguraran que había tocado su alma y que nuevamente eran un solo ser… como antes.

No, mejor que antes.

-

**¡Hay ven! Devórame otra vez, ven devórame otra vez,  
Ven castígame con tus deseos más…  
Que el vigor lo guardé para ti.**

-

**-Te amo tanto Serena –**suspiró ilusionado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

De inmediato el gran espejo frente a la cama retrató su magnifico cuerpo desnudo, sin poder evitarlo sonrió maliciosamente, al admirar cada una –de las muchas- marcas que dejó Serena en su piel, evidencia de la gran pasión que demandaba la rubia. Sin embargo, su orgullosa sonrisa no era a causa de esas marcas que la rubia dejó en su cuerpo, sino por las que él, esmerada y tiernamente, dejo en el cuello de ella.

Si Serena deseaba borrar de su recuerdo esa noche, le quedaba el dulce consuelo que de su cuerpo no iba a poder hacerlo por algún tiempo.

De pronto giró la vista y una pequeña tarjeta, en el tocador de la habitación, llamó su atención. De inmediato se apresuró a buscarla y luego de leer las escasas palabras, quedó por un momento aturdido.

"_Estuvo rico, bye"_

¿¿Estuvo rico, bye??

¡¡Estuvo rico, bye!!

Exhaló irritadamente. Serena parecía haber tomado un intensivo –sin consideraciones- para desconcertarlo y lo peor, es que parecía haberlo terminado con honores.

La muy sinvergüenza le salía con los descaros más insólitos que pudiese imaginar, y en los momentos más "oportunos".

-

**¡Hay ven! Devórame otra vez, ven devórame otra vez,  
Que la boca me sabe a tu cuerpo…  
¡Desespera mis ganas por ti!**

-

**-Muy pronto mi diosa, muy pronto te convenceré de la magnitud de mi amor por ti y esta vez te tendré a mi lado para siempre, te lo juro –**prometió suavemente a su anhelante corazón y al recuerdo de Serena.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Serena **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-¡Mina haces magia!, cuéntame tus métodos –**suplicó Serena dramáticamente mientras examinaba la nueva imagen de Haruka.

Estaba totalmente irreconocible, se veía preciosa de la cabeza a los pies. Definitivamente había sido un acierto presentársela a Mina, su amiga había obrado maravillas en el espectacular cuerpo de Haruka... se veía sencillamente divina.

**-Sigue burlándote de mí, y te juro encontrar un uso más útil para estos tacones de 10 centímetros –**la amenazó Haruka, sin quitar la vista de su trasero.

**-Haru, cielito, diez centímetros en esta colita… no me hacen ni cosquillas –**replicó Serena antes de que las tres rubias se echaran a reír.

**-Yo no lo dudo –**señaló Mina, con la picardía a flor de piel**–, Y aclaro Serena, soy bruja, pero sólo obro magia con mi cuerpo –**les guiñó un ojo a las otras dos rubias**–. A Haruka no le hice nada extraordinario, sólo le saqué partido a ese cuerpazo que se gasta y que estúpidamente escondía.**

**-Yo aún no sé, cómo Seiya te convenció de sacar partido a tu lado femenino Haru **–indagó Serena curiosa, y la expresión expectante de Mina reflejaba la intriga que ella igual tenía al respecto.

**-Él pobre se sentía tan culpable por revelar mi secreto, que consideró que alimentar mi vanidad femenina lo exculparía, fue tanta su insistencia que finalmente decidí hacerle caso y probar mi recién explotada faceta femenina, y la verdad la ayuda de Mina me cayó del cielo. **

**-Nada del cielo, que no es un ángel. Bueno, a lo mejor uno caído… que YO te presenté **–la corrigió Serena divertida**–. El caso es que quedaste realmente bellísima Haru, te veo y no sé donde escondías ese cuerpo.**

Las chicas, y la misma Haruka no salían de su asombro, la rubia estaba despampanante. Convertida en un verdadero deleite a la vista. Llevaba su corto pelo suelto, desordenado en un caprichoso estilo casual. El maquillaje de su rostro era totalmente escaso, sin embargo, ese gloss nacarado sobre su boca llevaba impreso un mensaje casi explicito: ¡¡Bésame!! Y, el rimel negro, junto a un delineado perfecto en el mismo tono en los intensos ojos azules de Haruka, no hacían más que venerar devotamente la belleza de su rostro.

¿Cómo mierda pasó por hombre por tanto tiempo?

Ni idea, pero esa que tenían enfrente era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Punto a parte eran sus gustos y sus tendencias sexuales.

Pero lejos el mejor acierto de Mina era la ropa, fiel al estilo de Haruka, optó por vestirla en tonos clásicos y elegantes: combinación blanco/negro. Vestía un ajustado pantalón de satén negro que terminaba a media pantorrilla y una holgada blusa blanca de chiffon que, gracias al ancho cinturón tipo corsé en satén negro -a tono con el pantalón- entallaba su diminuta cintura y realzaba aún más su bien formado busto –que pese a ser menor al de Serena o al de Mina, no dejaba de ser generoso-. Esa ropa había sido creada pensando en ella, y esa sofisticada elección en blanco y negro venía a destacar esa contraposición de su carácter, el ying y el yang… nada más cercano a Haruka.

**-Si, definitivamente Coco Chanel y Yves Saint Laurent son los diseñadores que te hacen honor, sus creaciones evocadas en colecciones masculinas y del tipo ejecutivo, te sientan de maravilla Haruka **–señaló Mina en su acertado conocimiento en modas, concordando con el pensamiento de las chicas–. **Además, dan un toque único, de magnificencia, a tu renovada feminidad. **

**-Totalmente de acuerdo –**sentenció Serena**–, cada día somos más las rubias fatales, de a poco nos apoderamos del mundo.**

**-¡¡Yeah!! **–se burló Haruka–,** lástima que no me gusten las rubias.**

**-Sip, realmente es una lástima Haru **–convino Mina en pose lastimera.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

A rápidos pasos Seiya se encaminó al ascensor de la agencia de publicidad donde trabaja Serena, la rubia hace poco le había enviado un mensaje que logró despertar de golpe, su siempre pendiente curiosidad.

"_Te vas a morir cuando veas a la nueva Haruka, si deseas que la impresión no te tome por sorpresa no tardes en llegar a buscarme, estoy con ella y mi amiga Mina en mi oficina ¡invítanos a comer! Te quiere, Serena"_

Apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor intentó marcar el piso de Serena, pero chocó sus dedos, con una voluptuosa y curvilínea pelirroja de intensos ojos verdes, que para su fortuna era su única compañía en el condenado ascensor.

¡¡Maldita fuera su suerte!!

**-Al parecer vamos al mismo piso –**le sonrió ella coqueta y él no pudo sentirse más enojado.

Años atrás prometió nunca volver a cruzarse en el camino de una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Y por su maldita vida, que jamás volvería a caer con una de esa especie, Kakyu le había enseñado muy bien la lección y nunca más volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra.

Nunca más.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, asintió levemente mientras la ignoraba, sin siquiera disimular su apatía.

**-Yo soy Kaoly, trabajo en "Pandora box" hace años** –continuó ella en un intento por amenizar el momento e iniciar una platica, que jamás llegaría.

Nuevamente Seiya asintió desinteresadamente, maldiciendo para sus adentros su puta suerte, "Kaoly", si hasta nombres similares tenían. Rápidamente recordó los ácidos comentarios de Serena sobre una tal Kaoly. De seguro no eran ni remotamente cercanos a la cínica personalidad de la pelirroja a su lado.

No podía ser de otra forma.

Levemente giró su vista y la examinó rápidamente, era bella… muy bella y el maldito vestido rojo que vestía, no hacía nada más que realzar su precioso cuerpo. Y de seguro, cada gramo de belleza que tenía, lo duplicaba en maldad. Rogó al cielo que, las de su tipo, por fin se vuelvan una especie en extinción.

Sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, salió del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron. Ya se estaba ahogando ahí dentro.

En menos de un minuto llegó a la oficina de Serena, entró de inmediato sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta.

**-No puedo creerlo –**musitó asombrado**–. Realmente te ves preciosa mi adorada Haruka –**corrió hacia la rubia equivocada y la besó en los labios.

**-¡Eh! Sinvergüenza… no te aproveches del pánico –**le reclamó Serena golpeándole la cabeza, en un intento de que suelte a Mina, la que por cierto, no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo en sacarse de encima a Seiya.

**-Realmente debí conocerte antes Mina –**sonrió Seiya entrecortadamente, al finalizar el beso.

**-¡Maldito descarado! –**Ahora fue Haruka quién lo golpeó, con menos delicadeza que Serena.

**-Ya par de abusivas, que apenas entré logré ver el cambio de Haruka, y a la hora que se me ocurre besarla, a esta hora, estoy de caminito al infierno **–afirmó mientras se sobaba la cabeza–,** pero, al ver a esta hermosa señorita, no pude resistirme aprovecharme un poquito **–le guiñó un ojo a Mina.

**-Si no sean así par de abusivas –**apoyó Mina**–, Además, la bromita de Seiya no me molestó en lo más mínimo –**aclaró mirando a Seiya**–. Por cierto, besas muy bien.**

**-No sé por qué Mina, pero siento… que nos llevaremos muy bien –**susurró él sensualmente.

**-Sip, dios los crea y tú –**señaló Haruka apuntando acusatoriamente a Serena**–, estúpidamente los juntas.**

Serena asintió mudamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la descarada de Mina.

-**Tal para cuál –**sentenció mientras Haruka asentía levemente y los aludidos se hacían los tontos.

**-Dime Mina ¿Es verdad que una vez las monjas te pillaron in fraganti haciéndolo en el baño? **–preguntó Seiya, arruinando el momento.

Al instante Mina apretó los puños y miró peligrosamente a Serena, ante tal calumnia.

**-Nah, estoy bromeando Mina –**se largó a reír Seiya y ahora Mina fue quién le golpeó la cabeza.

**-Realmente las mañas se contagian –**recriminó él ofendidamente, mirando a las tres rubias mientras volvía a sobarse la cabeza.

**-Te pasa por idiota –**rió Haruka.

**-Pero no me pueden negar que cuando la paloma te cagó en la cabeza fue gracioso –**molestó nuevamente el ojiazul y Mina giró de golpe su mirada a Serena.

**-Perra –**fue lo único que acotó, ante SUS infidencias –bochornosas- que su "amiga" andaba divulgando.

Serena se hizo la desentendida, y se dedicó a inspeccionar las paredes de su oficina.

**-Seiya, ya que andas tan informativo –**destacó Serena fingidamente molesta**–. Por qué mejor no nos cuentas, de qué modo convenciste a Haruka para que aceptara renovar su cariño por su lado femenino.**

**-Ahh, le señalé que así podía hacer caer más rápido a las chicas, no sabes la delicia de mujeres que se están desperdiciando por irse al otro lado, es realmente una lástima** –suspiró acongojado de sólo recordarlo, ignorando por completo las miradas de advertencia de Haruka.

**-¡¡Yo sabía que era por eso!! –**sonrió Serena victoriosa mientras Haruka fulminaba con la mirada a Seiya.

**-Y yo que estaba reconsiderando la idea de prestarte mi auto **–se burló Haruka mirando a un arrepentido Seiya.

**-¿Siempre se le saca la información así de fácil? –**preguntó Mina, con interés.

**-Sip –**señalaron Haruka y Serena sin quitar sus ojos de Seiya.

De pronto se volvió a abrir la puerta, y un elegante Yaten entró, al igual que su hermano, sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

**-Vaya Haruka, te ves preciosa –**dijo Yaten al terminar de examinarla de pies a cabeza**–, tú debes ser Mina –**indagó mirando a la otra rubia, muy hermosa, por cierto.

Mina sólo asintió tontamente, mientras observaba al recién llegado. Al igual que su hermano, era un hombre digno de quitar el aliento. Lamentó profundamente para sus adentros, que Yaten no abusara de los mismos juegos que su hermano. Esa boquita se veía provocativamente deliciosa y se moría por probarla.

Ya habría tiempo.

**-Y tú ¿Desde cuándo visitas a Serena a estas horas? –**demandó saber Haruka.

**-Desde que me envió un mensaje muy intrigante con respecto a tu nueva apariencia **–contestó Yaten, ignorando la mirada nerviosa de Serena.

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír, de seguro la indiscreción era un mal genético que padecían los Kuo. Y en el futuro, cuando tuviera un secreto, evitaría por todos los medios compartirlo con Seiya o Yaten. Antes prefería ir y publicarlo en el diario ella misma.

**-Si, a mi igual me mando uno –**agregó "oportunamente" Seiya, volviendo a meter las patas.

**-Perraaaaaaaaaa –**sentenció Haruka mientras Serena se alejaba de su lado**–. Ni que fuera la nueva atracción del circo –**se defendió totalmente ofendida.

**-Si lo eres –**afirmaron los demás, inspeccionándola sin reparo mientras un fuerte sonrojo alcazaba las mejillas de Haruka.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Finalmente Yaten se ofreció a invitarlos a comer, estaban por salir de la oficina de Serena cuando comenzaron las nuevas discusiones.

**-Rubia nueva… rubia conocida –**sopesaba Seiya, antes de ofrecer su brazo**–. No hay donde perderse, rubia nueva –**afirmó tomando el brazo de Mina para cruzarlo con el de él, ante una indignada Serena.

**-Rubia conocida… rubia renovada, he ahí el dilema –**imitó Yaten a su hermano, mirando alternadamente a Haruka y a Serena**–. Obvio… rubia renovada, siempre son mejores los estrenos.**

Serena quemó con la mirada a los hermanitos Kuo.

Además, Yaten no sabía de lo que hablaba, "los reestrenos" eran mucho mejor, ya lo sabía ella con conocimiento de causa. Él sólo pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse mientras los chicos le ofrecían su otro brazo.

**-Nah, jamás me quedo con las sobras… ya los quiero ver suplicando mi atención –**decía altanera mientras caminaba unos pasos lejos de ellos.

De inmediato, un repentino silencio, los hizo saber que estaban llamando la atención del lugar.

-

**-¡¡No puede ser!! Se reproducen –**chilló alarmada Amy, al ver al trío de rubias. Si seguían apareciendo más de ese tipo, se vaticinaba pronto el holocausto del mundo ¡¡Dios se apiadara de ella!!

**-Yeah, son una maldita plaga –**apoyó Kaoly a su lado, mientras no podía quitar la vista de Seiya.

Desde que lo vio en el ascensor quedó aturdida con él y verlo del brazo, con esa rubia de vestido amarillo satinado, le dolía y aún no sabía por qué razón.

Seiya en cambio, sonrió encantadoramente a Mina mientras insistía en ofrecer su otro brazo a Serena. Ignorando, en todo momento, la presencia de esa insoportable pelirroja.

-

De pronto salieron del ascensor: Zafiro, Michiru y Darien, con la inevitable oportunidad de cruzarse en el camino del trío de rubias junto a los Kuo.

Darien quedó fascinado apenas admiró a Serena, estaba radiante como siempre. Esa blusa roja –con el habitual escote generoso- no hacía más que recordarle la deliciosa curvatura de esos pechos que, él tanto adoró la noche pasada y, la pollera color plata que caía delicada y vaporosa hasta sus rodillas, le daban un aire tan dulce, que se le secó la boca de sólo mirarla. Su Serena, siempre tan bella.

Zafiro en cambio, paseó su vista descaradamente entre las tres rubias, sin especial atención en ninguna. Él se conformaba con cualquiera de las tres.

Michiru en cambio no quitó sus ojos de Haruka, y en el momento en que encontró su mirada se la sostuvo, con la misma vehemencia que la rubia.

-

Yaten y Seiya, continuaron insistiendo en ofrecer su brazo a Serena ignorando por completo la presencia de los demás, así lo hacían siempre.

Las chicas de todos modos, no quedaron tan ajenas a las nuevas presencias. Serena se perdió por un momento en los ojos de Darien cuando este encontró su mirada, hace días que evitaba toparse con él. Mina miró descaradamente –como de costumbre- al bombón de ojos azules y sedoso pelo negro. Ni en los desfiles había visto tantos hombres guapos juntos ¡¡Y todo en un par de horas!! Fue tanta la provocación con la que miró a Zafiro, que finalmente llamó su completa atención y éste hasta le sonrió con simpatía mientras un extraño brillo pasaba por sus ojos. Haruka apeló a su renovada faceta femenina, incitando sensualmente con la mirada, a esa castaña de ojos turquesa frente a ella… y por su vida podía jurar, que no se le escapaba.

Sip, si había algo que reconocerle a las tres rubias, es que ninguna perdía el tiempo.

-

**-Serena –**llamó Darien acercándose a su lado–, **necesito coordinar contigo algunas cosas de inmediato –**afirmó tomándola del brazo, aprovechándose de que iba sola.

No pensaba perder ninguna oportunidad más con ella.

**-Lo lamento Darien, pero ahora voy de salida.**

**-Pero si aún no es la hora de salida –**replicó Michiru en un vano intento de alejar la insistente mirada de Haruka.

**-Privilegios de creativa estrella –**apuntó divertido Zafiro.

**-Ciertamente –**concordó Serena**–. Además, no tenía pendientes** –aseguró mirando a Darien.

**-A lo mejor te estas aprovechando de tu estatus –**se burló Mina.

**-No es mi culpa, soy una abusiva por naturaleza de los privilegios, ¿Qué hacerle? esta en mi esencia.**

**-Serena, son sólo unos minutos para acordar la reunión en la que terminaremos los pendientes –**insistió Darien.

**-Si Serena, anda unos minutos mientras yo pongo al corriente a Michiru y a… **

**-Zafiro, gerente comercial de la agencia, mucho gusto –**se presentó él, con la misma seducción de la rubia.

**-Y a Zafiro, sobre los nuevos cambios de vestuario y maquillaje para el spot publicitario –**concluyó Mina mientras Serena se alejaba un poco de ellos.

-

**-¿Cuál vendría a ser el pendiente? –**preguntó Serena impaciente, la sola cercanía de Darien la consumía.

Darien no dejo de mirarla, cuánto deseaba besarla, así delante de todos para demostrar de una vez que esa rubia era suya.

-**El modo en el que hábilmente has esquivado mi presencia hasta ahora.**

**-Yo no te he esquivado –**aseguró lo más convincentemente que pudo**–. Además, ¿Por qué me escaparía de tu presencia?**

**-Afortunadamente, aún sigues siendo una pésima mentirosa, y respondiendo tu pregunta, creo que te escapas por la misma razón por la que no quisiste darme la cara la mañana siguiente a nuestro… delicioso –**saboreó la palabra–, **reencuentro.**

**-Por dios Darien no seas infantil, esa noche fue eso justamente, una noche más –**aseguró la rubia, en un intento de auto convencerse y no delatar sus locas ganas de repetir el encuentro.

**-¿Una noche más? –**Repitió Darien, totalmente herido–, **para mí, sin embargo, fue lejos la mejor noche de mi vida.**

Un ¿Lo fue? totalmente ilusionado quedó atascado en la garganta de la rubia, antes de que alguien silenciara su boca con un inesperado beso. Y no fue Darien.

¿En qué momento llegó Ante?

**-Hola amor, disculpa la tardanza, ¿Ya terminaste los pendientes para irnos a comer?**

**-Si –**fue el cortante monosílabo con el que Darien respondió por Serena mientras se alejaba de su lado.

**-¿Qué fue todo esto? –**finalmente logró preguntar Serena.

**-Esto, es para ver si él realmente te ama. Al menos le interesas mucho, sus celos lo delataron.**

**-No sólo eso Ante, me dijo que nuestro reencuentro… fue la mejor noche de su vida.**

**-Y no lo dudo –**exhaló el rubio irritado.

**-Ante, no me digas que sólo me besaste para molestarlo, en vez de hacerlo para comprobar si de verdad me ama –**lo regañó Serena.

**-Por ambas cosas, el puto aún me las debe.**

**-Ante eres muy malo. Y ¿Qué te dio por venirme a ver? A ti si que no te envié mensaje.**

**-Si malagradecida, a todos le mandas mensajes menos a mi, me avisó Haruka y ahora verás cómo me cobró tu falta de consideración –**le advirtió antes de abrazarla.

**-Uy que susto** –se burló risueña**–, de todos modos, agradezco que llegaras, al fin un hombre se digna a ofrecerme su brazo.**

No tardaron en llegar junto a los demás y luego de una breve despedida con Michiru y Zafiro, subieron todos al ascensor. De un momento a otro Haruka se sintió nuevamente sonrojada ante el interminable escrutinio bajo el que la tenía Yaten.

**-¿Qué? **

**-Nada Haruka, sólo que esa blusa transparente se te ve muuuuuy bien –**la halagó Yaten -imperturbable- mientras la cara de Haruka se tornaba rápidamente de un rojo escarlata.

**-Si ese corpiño es muy lindo, siempre me ha gustado el encaje blanco** –continuó Seiya.

**-Haruka ignora a los hermanitos babosos.**

**-Gracias Ante, tú si que eres un caballero –**agradeció Haruka.

**-Pero igual te ves de infarto –**imitó el tono baboso de los chicos.

**-Me retracto -**dijo la sonrojada rubia terminantemente.

**-Saben, no sé por qué, pero me siento LEVEMENTE disminuido en especie **–se quejó de pronto Seiya, haciéndose la victima–,** esto es cómo la invasión Blondie, me siento solo.**

**-Seiya, más bien deberías sentirte único –**le dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo.

**-Insisto, a cada minuto que pasa, me caes mejor Mina.**

Los demás suspiraron resignados, la estupidez de Seiya ya parecía reclutar nueva víctima o, a lo mejor, Mina era la dichosa alma gemela que tanto necesitaba el pobre.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Desde aquel día, en que Ante la besó frente a Darien, que él no volvió a buscarla. Ni pensar que antes esquivaba toparse con él y se quejaba de sus "insistentes acosos". Ahora no hacía más que extrañar desesperadamente, cada uno, de los intentos de Darien por acercarse a ella.

Necesitó hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse ánimos y cambiar la cara de funeral que llevaba por días. Al menos hoy, debía verse radiante o disimular estarlo.

Para su fortuna, se habían terminado las fotos para los catálogos de Satiné, pero aún quedaba la filmación del dichoso spot publicitario, con el que se daba "inicio estelar" a la campaña estrella de la agencia. Precisamente en ese momento, ella, Mina y un sin fin de personas, viajaban en un vuelo privado rumbo a The Lake District –El distrito de los lagos- una zona rural ubicada al noroeste de Inglaterra, donde se contaban innumerables leyendas sobre la mágica belleza del lugar.

**-¿Todavía no puedes quitarlo de tu mente? –**le preguntó Mina, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-No Mina, por más que trato no puedo. Entre más intento olvidarlo, más lo recuerdo. Es un circulo vicioso que cada vez vuelve con más fuerza y siempre me regresa a él. **

**-Entonces ya no sigas forzando tu corazón, deja fluir por cuenta propia cada uno de tus sentimientos y por hoy disfruta el día, vamos a un lugar hermoso y el día esta de maravilla, así que por hoy no se permiten tristezas.**

**-Gracias Mina –**susurró tiernamente Serena mientras abrazaba a la rubia, su amiga tenía razón y por hoy disfrutaría el día.

Lastimosamente, le duró muy poco el optimismo, no hizo más que bajar un pie del avión para encontrar la mirada insistente de Darien.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

**-¿Qué haces acá Darien? –**preguntó de pronto Mina.

**-Soy el encargado de supervisar la filmación, llegué hace unas horas en un vuelo privado.**

**-¿Y cómo nadie nos dijo algo al respecto? –**ahora fue el turno de Serena de preguntar.

**-Porque fue algo que surgió de último momento Serena, en la ocasión que sacaste las últimas fotos del catálogo en el hotel –**informó encantadoramente al señalar aquel día**–, Rei quedó gratamente sorprendida con mis comentarios sobre las fotos, y junto con Zafiro me ofrecieron encargarme de la supervisión del comercial.**

**-Ohh –**musitó Serena.

El recuerdo de aquel día, la hizo subir al cielo de sólo evocarlo, pero la sola mención de Rei terminó por bajarla de su nube.

**-Me acaban de informar que esta todo preparado en el lugar. Es una zona hermosa, entre las montañas y el lago, todo rodeado por bellísimas flores. Queda muy cerca así que no demoraremos en llegar. **

**-Si, ya me lo habían comentado Darien **–finalizó Mina mientras tomaba del brazo a una aturdida Serena y la encaminaba a los autos que las llevarían al lugar.

Darien suspiró cuando las rubias por fin se dieron vuelta. Luchó todos esos días, por no volver a insistirle a Serena, pero a la primera ocasión de estar cerca de ella –sin la maldita presencia de su novio- no pudo resistirse y aquí estaba, anhelante e ilusionado por ella.

Hoy renovaría sus intentos por tener una oportunidad para demostrarle cuánto la quería.

**-**

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta apenas llegó al lugar donde se filmaría el spot publicitario.

No podía ser posible.

El lugar era precioso y sumamente parecido a uno inolvidable para ella. Si no tuviera la certeza de que efectivamente se encontraba en Inglaterra, podía jurar que estaba en Lac à l'Eau-Claire –El lago de agua clara– uno de los lugares más preciosos de Québec, en su recordada Canadá.

Jamás pudo olvidar ese lugar.

Por un momento pensó que todo era obra de Darien, pero al ver esa boba sonrisa en su rostro se dio cuenta de que él estaba igual o más impresionado que ella. Y su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando giró su cuerpo y divisó una cabaña colonial, en la hermosa pradera plagada de flores que daba al lago.

Al instante sintió la intensa mirada Darien sobre ella y no dudó en corresponderle. No importó la gente a su alrededor, ni la insistente voz de Mina preguntándole quién sabe qué. Sólo bastó ver los ojos cristalinos de Darien para que una rebelde lágrima escapara de los suyos.

La cabaña… jamás podrían olvidarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Darien ¿Dónde me llevas? Anda dime, no seas malo.**_

_**-No princesa, ya te lo dije es una sor-pre-sa.**_

_De inmediato Serena le hizo pucherito y antes de resistirse a contarle la sorpresa, decidió besarla. Era la solución más efectiva y placentera. De no hacerlo, él sabía que el encantador gesto lograría convencerlo y terminaría diciéndole cualquier cosa que esa bruja quisiera. Siempre era lo mismo._

_**-Te aprovechas porque soy débil ante tus besos, a lo mejor debí quedarme con Melisa y Mina en la ciudad.**_

_**-¡Ja! Si te hubieses quedado habrías andado de estorbo, esas dos van a estar muuuuy entretenidas con mis amigos. En cambio usted señorita debería ser más confiada, en especial con su enamorado novio que tanto la ama –**__la reprendió._

_**-¿De verdad me amas? **__–preguntó Serena en tono dulce, dejando a un lado su fingida desconfianza._

_**-Más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo Serena –**__le aseguró Darien seriamente, sin dejar de mirarla, en un intento de que sus ojos confirmaran que no mentía. _

_**-Te amo Darien –**__sonrió ella, con la misma convicción que él. _

_**-Y yo a ti te adoro –**__le señaló besándola en la frente__**–, te respeto**__ –besó sus manos__**–, te venero –**__besó su cuello__**–, y te amo –**__finalizó besando pasionalmente su boca. _

_**-Darien compórtate, estamos en un lugar público –**__lo regañó la rubia agitadamente, sólo cuando él terminó de besarla._

_**-Opss –**__se disculpó Darien "aparentemente" apenado mientras ignoraba las miradas acusatorias, de las personas a su alrededor, en la estación de trenes. _

-.-.-.-.-

_**-¿Ya? –**__preguntó nuevamente Serena, siempre curiosa._

_**-No, todavía no –**__le contestó Darien mientras seguía tapándole los ojos._

_**-¿Ya?**_

_**-Si –**__suspiró Darien aliviado, si seguían de ese modo pronto tendría dolor de cabeza._

_Serena se quedó aturdida por un momento. Examinó detenidamente el lugar y luego se giró risueña a darle un beso a Darien._

_**-Es un lugar precioso, si el cielo existe debe ser parecido a esto –**__suspiró la rubia aún incrédula, admirando cada rincón de ese hermoso sitio. _

_Era una pradera llena de flores silvestres, desde la altura en donde estaban, podían ver a los lejos el lago de un intenso color verde por causa de los inmensos árboles que se reflejaban en él. De pronto Darien la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar hasta que su rostro quedara frente al suyo. _

_**-El cielo si existe mi amor –**__le aseguró él tiernamente__**–, yo lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que encuentro tu mirada… el cielo eres tú Serena.**_

_**-Darien –**__musitó ella lentamente antes volver a besarlo._

_Lamentablemente el clima no estaba de su lado, no llevaban ni 5 minutos en el lugar cuando comenzó una torrencial lluvia, al instante Darien tomó la maleta en la que llevaban sus cosas y cuando se dispuso a agarrar la mano de Serena, la muy sinvergüenza se le trepó en su espalda para que él la guiara. Era una abusiva, pero así y todo, él la amaba. Tal cual como era ella. Genuina. Única. Suya._

_**-Darien… anímate, anda salgamos ¿Si? –**__le rogó ella con su sonrisa de nenita ilusionada y él ya estaba por decirle que si. _

_**-No, Serena afuera esta lloviendo. Si salimos lo más probable es que tomemos una pulmonía –**__le contestó lo más serio que pudo. _

_**-Amoooooor ¿Acaso me trajiste a este lugar tan lindo para encerrarme en esta cabaña? –**__Insistió Serena y Darien se mordió la lengua para no decirle ese "Si" que maliciosamente quería escapar de su boca__**–. Vamos a bañarnos al lago, dale… o nunca has escuchado eso de que cuando llueve el agua de los lagos se torna más tibia.**_

_**-Ok, Serena como siempre tú ganas, pero si nos enfermamos que consté que fue tu culpa.**_

_**-Ok –**__imitó ella su tono resignado–,__** yo asumo cada una de las consecuencias.**_

-.-.-.-.-

_Entre risas y mimos no tardaron en llegar al lago, que estaba en absoluto silencio y en total soledad. Por completo sólo para ellos. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en llevar alguna chaqueta o algo, igualmente iban a quedar mojadas, la lluvia no era fuerte, pero si muy persistente. El pantalón y la camisa de Darien estaban totalmente mojados y, el jeans y la blusa blanca de Serena se encontraban en idénticas condiciones. Cosa que repentinamente agradeció Darien, la ahora transparente blusa, dejaba a la vista un coqueto corpiño blanco del cual distinguía hasta los bordados en color rojo._

_Irónicamente ninguno estaba entumecido, en efecto, la lluvia no disminuyó ni un poco el calor del ambiente que era realmente agradable. _

_**-¡Esto es divino!**__ –exclamó Serena a orillas del lago estirando sus brazos._

_-__**Tienes razón**__ –apoyó Darien a su lado__**–, y ahora ¿Nos bañamos? –**__sugirió y la sonrisa de su princesa se enanchó más. _

_**-¡¡Si!! –**__gritó Serena al tiempo que sólo se quitaba los zapatos y se zambullía en el agua._

_**-Serena tu ropa…**_

_**-¡¡Ya esta mojada amor!! –**__le gritó ella interrumpiendo sus reclamos mientras se desenvolvía como una sirena en el lago._

_Darien finalmente le encontró razón y terminó por imitarla. En cosa de segundos se quitó los zapatos y no demoró en alcanzar a su recién encontrada sirena. Nadaron juntos por largo rato, hicieron carreras a ver quién llegaba primero y para desgracia de Serena, su príncipe siempre le ganaba. Sólo hasta la última competencia decidieron apostar y obviamente la rubia no logró superar a su adversario. _

_**-y ¿Con qué desea que le pague?... campeón –**__susurró Serena cerquita de su boca._

_**-Tengo mucha hambre –**__informó él__**–, te pediría que me cocines, pero en vista de que no deseo morir por intoxicación –**__señaló divertido mientras la rubia le daba un tierno golpe__**–, creo que me doy por MUY bien pagado con lo que mejor sabe hacer usted señorita… besar.**_

_**-Me parece justo –**__asintió ella__**–, de todos modos, ya encontraré nuevos menesteres en los que espero ser la mejor –**__lo incitó antes de besarlo._

_Todo parecía tan mágico mientras se besaban, la lluvia de fondo y el lago que cubría la mitad de sus cuerpos, eran los mejores testigos para su dulce amor. Lentamente las manos de Darien fueron reconociendo el cuerpo ingenuo de su novia, ella no protestó, al contrario, se sintió desfallecer bajos las demandantes caricias de él, pero se negó a explorar de la misma forma el cuerpo de su príncipe, así que optó por seguir besándolo mientras aferraba, con fuerza, sus manos detrás del cuello de él y se pegaba muy cerca de su masculino cuerpo cuando sentía que sus fuerzas parecían abandonarla ante el magistral toque de Darien. _

_Aún era virgen, pero no por eso era ingenua y apenas vio los ojos de Darien al finalizar ese interminable beso, estuvo segura de que estos sólo reflejaban una cosa… deseo. Y se sorprendió aún más al sentir que ella igual anhelaba lo mismo, lo deseaba desesperadamente, con una intensidad que dolía. _

_Internamente se preparó para responderle a Darien con la misma pasión, pero para su total desconcierto él le besó la frente y la guió fuera del lago._

_**-Serena, si no tomamos un té o algo caliente de seguro nos enfermamos –**__señaló Darien imperturbable mientras se calzaba sus zapatos__**–, y no acepto objeciones –**__concluyó mientras ella casi por inercia le hacía caso._

_Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla y hacerle el amor tantas veces como deseaba. El lugar y el momento podrían ser perfectos para hacerlo con ella, pero no para la primera vez de su princesa. Darien quería regalarle algo especial, memorable y esto no era suficiente. Ojalá su cuerpo pensara así como él, le dolía hasta el alma no hacerla suya como tanto necesitaba._

_Iba tan sumido en la pelea interna que llevaba con su autocontrol, que no reparó en un considerable charco de barro en el camino hasta que terminó por caer en el y arrastrar a Serena que iba igual de retraída que él._

_**-¡¡Darien!! –**__reclamó Serena cuando notó la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por barro._

_**-Soy inocente –**__se defendió él levantando las manos en señal de inocencia._

_**-Mentira, esto te pasa por despistado**__ –lo regañó divertida mientras una macabra idea se le cruzaba por la mente__**–, mereces un castigo y lo tendrás.**_

_Antes de que Darien pudiera protestar hundió sus manos en el barro y se lo lanzó, de pronto cualquier pensamiento pasional se alejó de ellos para dar paso a sus instintos más bélicos. Ambos agradecieron la soledad del lugar, cualquiera que los viese concluiría que ninguno de los dos -de seguro- tuvo infancia. _

_Al rato, sólo cuando la maldad de ambos estuvo totalmente saciada y sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente cubiertos de barro, decidieron terminar la guerra y levantarse del charco. _

_Serena fue incapaz de resistir la risa al ver el aspecto de Darien –que de seguro era similar al de ella- al pobre sólo se le distinguían los ojos, parecía miembro de una extraña tribu africana. Darien igual se contagió con su risa y cuidadosamente la ayudó a deslizarse por el camino, iban tan embarrados que si no andaban con cautela podrían resbalar y caer en cualquier sitio. _

-.-.-.-.-

_**-Báñate de inmediato.**_

_**-No Darien, báñate tú primero –**__sentenció Serena apenas entraron en la cabaña._

_**-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso?**_

_**-Porque tú demoras menos en bañarte, con diez minutos de seguro estas listo ¿No? –**__Darien estuvo de acuerdo__**–. En cambio yo, mínimo me demoro media hora. Además, así mientras yo me baño tú aprovechas y limpias todo este desastre. **_

_**-¿Y por qué sólo yo debo limpiar NUESTRO desastre? **__–preguntó él ofendido mirando de forma recriminatoria el barro sobre el suelo donde se encontraba ella._

_**-Porque por TU culpa nos caímos y… ya anda a bañarte **__–ordenó Serena y como siempre Darien terminó por hacerle caso. Esa bruja lo volvía un sumiso, siempre terminaba ganando… se aprovechaba de su nobleza. _

_Darien no demoró ni 10 minutos en bañarse, pese a lo abusiva que era su novia, no quería que la pobrecita siguiera muerta de frío en la cocina. Se secó, vistió rápidamente y salió por su "Inmunda princesa" que esperaba inmóvil en el mismo sitio en que la dejó. Se veía tan graciosa cubierta de barro, de haber sido chocolate él mismo se habría encargado de limpiarla a lametazos por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida no aceptó uno de los besos que –maliciosamente- le ofrecía Serena. Así que para prevenir nuevas disputas se mantuvo lo más lejos que pudo de esa bruja._

_Serena suspiró resignada, planeaba volver a ensuciar a Darien, pero él muy hábilmente no cayó en la trampa. Se encargó de seguir el camino de barro que dejó él hacia el baño, de a poco se fue desvistiendo y dejando su asquerosa ropa en la misma cesta que en donde su amor había dejado la suya. _

_Sonrió con gusto cuando el agua caliente de la ducha le dio la bienvenida, lentamente se fue quitando el barro de su cuerpo y más tediosa se hizo la tarea al momento de quitarlo de su pelo, pero con paciencia finalmente lo logró. Ya cuando estuvo limpia, comenzó a mimar a su cuerpo con el jabón y el exquisito champú de almendras que había dejado Darien. Él sabía que ese era su preferido y no olvidó llevarlo, sonrió al sólo pensar en los detalles que su amor siempre tenía con ella. _

_De pronto le llegaron los recuerdos de aquel beso en el lago que los dejó a ambos sin aliento y de súbito volvió el calor a su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pared de azulejos de la ducha y sin poder evitarlo, la caída del agua de la ducha le hizo recordar la lluvia que les caía amorosamente mientras ella besaba a Darien. Sin poder resistirse una nueva idea –que como siempre incluía a Darien- cruzó por su mente. Era ahora o nunca y ella deseaba desesperadamente que fuera ahora. _

_**-¡¡Darien!! –**__gritó de repente y él no tardó en correr a su lado._

_**-¿Qué pasó Serena? –**__preguntó Darien preocupado detrás de la puerta del baño._

_**-No sé, pasa… de pronto se averío la llave y ya no gira –**__le informó nerviosa mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la cortina._

_Darien trató de ignorar el hecho de que ella estuviera desnuda tras la cortina de baño y se enfocó en ver que tenía la llave. Efectivamente estaba muy apretada, pero él no tardó en girarla y volver a abrirla. Advirtió a Serena que tuviera cuidado y no la giré tanto. _

_Justo cuando él estaba a punto de retirase ella sujetó su brazo y sin decir ninguna palabra mientras le sostenía la mirada soltó la cortina quedando totalmente desnuda –y muy sonrojada- a su vista. Darien estaba a punto de decir algo, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad, Serena se inclinó de puntillas para besarlo con más pasión que en lago mientras se pegaba muy fuerte a su cuerpo._

_**-Darien… me muero por ser tu mujer –**__confesó ella dulcemente al recuperar el aliento._

_**-Y yo lo deseo aún más mi amor**__ –le aseguró él tomando su delicado rostro con sus manos__**–, pero quiero que tu primera vez sea muy especial.**_

_**-**_

_Je veux mes yeux dans vos yeux__**, / Quiero mis ojos en sus ojos,  
**__Je veux ma voix dans votre oreille__**. / Quiero mi voz en su oreja.**_

**-**

_**-Tontito –**__lo regañó Serena rozando su nariz con la de él__**–. Contigo absolutamente todo es especial, mágico y maravilloso… te deseo ahora Darien. Además, llevo un considerable tiempo cuidándome para este momento. **_

_Tanta dulzura y anhelo en sus palabras terminaron por convencerlo. Había tanto amor en cada gesto de Serena, que lo enternecieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sin perder un segundo más se separó un poco de ella y se dedicó a pasear fugazmente su vista por todo el hermoso cuerpo de SU princesa, era tan bella que por un momento contuvo el aire al contemplarla. Fortuitamente un "Te amo" escapó de sus labios al ver, que pese al evidente sonrojo en las mejillas de Serena, ella se estaba entregando a él por completo, sin reservas, con esa genuina dulzura que a él volvía loco. _

_-_

_Je veux encore le mal d'aimer,__** / Todavía quiero el mal de amor,  
**__Le mal de tout ce qui est merveille…__** / El dolor de todo esto que es maravilloso…  
**__Je veux encore brûler douc'ment.__** / Todavía quiero arder dulcemente.**_

**-**

_Poco a poco, Serena recobró su confianza y volvió a besar a Darien mientras ambos quitaban la ropa de él. En cosa de segundos los dos estaban desnudos y fue el turno de Serena de contemplar fascinada el espléndido cuerpo de Darien… él era soberbiamente magnifico. Ni más ni menos. Delicioso._

_La pasión contenida de Darien finalmente se desbordó y atacó sin consideraciones la boca de Serena, mientras esta por primera vez se daba la confianza para explorar sin temores el cuerpo de SU hombre. Ambos se deleitaron ante el placer de sus besos y caricias. La pasión demandante de los dos era tanta, que por instantes quemaba y dolía de necesidad. En el momento en que Serena juraba que no soportaría más sin desfallecer, Darien bajó sus manos hasta el lugar que ardía por él y de pronto separó tiernamente sus pliegues y la acarició expertamente calmando e incitando aún más la agonía que se apoderó de su cuerpo. _

_-_

_Faire la peau à ton mystère,__** / Hacer de tu piel un misterio,  
**__Et le temps j'en fais mon affaire__**. / Y con el tiempo hacerlo mío.**_

**-**

_Serena estaba segura que, de no ser por la pared a su espalda y por la pierna que hábilmente Darien había acomodado en su cintura para presionarlo a él, hace momento que ya habría caído de rodillas. Él era tan bueno complaciendo, sus delirantes caricias, sus hambrientos besos y su duro miembro presionando su vientre mientras él la acariciaba… estaban por llevarla a la locura. _

_**-¡¡Darien!! –**__gritó por primera vez cuando la cúspide del placer la alcanzó. _

_**-Eso amor, fue tu primer orgasmo y te prometo muchos y más intensos **__–le aseguró mientras ella recuperaba sus fuerzas y el aliento._

_Serena sólo le sonrió en respuesta, jamás imaginó que todo esto fuera taaaaaaan placentero y cuando estaba segura de que él por fin entraría en ella, él la sorprendió cuando comenzó a bajar a besos por su cuerpo y, al momento en que él se arrodilló frente a ella quedando a la altura de su cadera, su cara ardió en llamas, pero de pura vergüenza. Indecisa y en silenció permitió que Darien separara y situara una de sus piernas sobre sus anchos hombros dejando a su completo escrutinio la vista de una parte de su cuerpo que ni ella conocía._

_Darien sonrió de deseo cuando la conoció por completo, la miró nuevamente a los ojos y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo hundió su boca entre las piernas de ella y la deslumbró con su maestría. Serena cerró sus ojos de golpe cuando comprobó que Darien era excelente besando, no sólo su boca. Todo era tan intenso… tan sublime. _

_-_

_Je veux ton rire dans ma bouche,__** / Quiero tu risa en mi boca,  
**__Je veux tes épaules qui tremblent,__** / Quiero tus hombros que tiemblan,  
**__Je veux m'échouer tendrement.__** / Quiero acabar tiernamente.**_

**-**

_La manera en que él agasaja su cuerpo y el roce del agua caliente cayendo sobre ella no hacían más que enardecerla cada vez más, su lujuria explotó y por el estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza supo que un nuevo orgasmo la había alcanzado. Se sorprendió a sí misma al notar la irregularidad con la que estos la asaltaban, este último lo consiguió en menos tiempo y fue mucho más intenso. Sip, tenía mucho por aprender._

_**-¿Siempre puedes dar tanto sin pedir nada a cambio? –**__preguntó ella curiosa cuando Darien se puso de pie. _

_**-No, y no sabes lo adolorido que estoy**__ –le informó._

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? amor… yo quiero que ambos disfrutemos –**__insistió Serena con la voz quebrada._

_**-Lo hice por gusto amor, me moría por mimarte **__–le guiñó un ojo–.__** Además, quería recompensarte por adelantado si ahora te quedo debiendo el orgasmo. **_

_Serena quiso reírse de las ocurrencias de Darien, pero él la silencio con un beso, le devoró la boca y la acorraló fieramente entre su cuerpo y los azulejos, Serena ahogó un gemido en su garganta al sentir su rígido miembro frotarse en su vientre y descubrió que continuaba excitada ¿Siempre sería así? Estaba por saberlo y rápidamente se hizo viciosa de ello, si hacer el amor con Darien siempre sería así de de exquisito, jamás podría dejar de ser adicta. _

_Sin tomarse más tiempo, Darien le enseñó a Serena como sujetar fuertemente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La miró a los ojos y ella vio todo ese amor mezclado con la misma pasión y lujuria que la ahogaban a ella y de inmediato él, de una sola embestida, entró fieramente en ella. Para su sorpresa Serena no lloró, pero si se quejo cuando él la penetró hasta el fondo. Seguramente sus mimos previos relajaron su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no sintiera algo de dolor cuando él entrara en ella. Sea como sea, su estrechez jamás había sido explorada y él además era muy bien dotado, de todos modos se prometió ir moldeándola desde ahora a su cuerpo. _

_-_

_Sur un paradis perdu… / __**Sobre un paraíso perdido…**__  
Je veux retrouver mon double, / __**Quiero encontrar mi doble,**__  
Je veux l'origine du trouble, / __**Quiero el origen de la confusión,**__  
J'veux caresser l'inconnu. / __**Quiero acariciar lo desconocido.**_

**-**

_Rápidamente Serena coordinó sus movimientos con los de Darien y él casi alcanza el orgasmo cuando ella osciló frenéticamente sus caderas. Todo con Serena era así… intenso, placentero ¡¡Tan delicioso!! Él siempre lo supo, nadie más que ella podría complacerlo hasta hacerlo perder la cordura. Si con sus besos lo dejaba delirando… hacer el amor con ella, lo dejo loco._

_De un momento a otro llegó el éxtasis para Darien de una manera tan fiera, que ni siquiera notó cuando Serena mordió tiernamente sus hombros en un afán de ahogar sus gemidos, subió hasta al cielo y para su sorpresa quedó totalmente satisfecho. Se mantuvo inmóvil aún dentro de ella mientras ambos volvían a la vida y tranquilizaban su respiración. _

_-_

_Faire la peau à ton mystère,__** / Hacer de tu piel un misterio,  
**__Et le temps j'en fais mon affaire__**. / Y con el tiempo hacerlo mío.**_

**-**

_**-¿Estás bien? –**__le preguntó preocupado a Serena al ver que ella no le daba la cara._

_**-Te amo –**__fue la única respuesta de ella al mirarlo con los ojos cristalinos._

_No lograba distinguir si las gotas de su rostro eran por el agua o por lágrimas, pero al sostenerle la mirada y ver como salían de sus ojos comprobó que efectivamente eran las últimas. _

_**-Te amo –**__contestó él angustiado__**–. ¿Te hice daño? ¿Te lastimé?**_

_**-No amor**__ –lo cortó ella de repente sonriendo__**–, lloro de emoción… todo fue maravilloso, y valió la pena que me hayas pagado por adelantado porque ahora quedaste en deuda**__ –le guiñó un ojo. _

_**-Supuse que esto pasaría, pero aún dentro tuyo te juro amor que te recompensaré con creces –**__aseguró maliciosamente antes que Serena desviara la mirada y la dejara fija por tanto tiempo que él terminó por hacerlo también._

_Un leve hilo de sangre se distinguía entre el agua antes de perderse por el desagüe y dejaba en su lugar el agua clara, así de ese mismo modo se había ido la pureza de su princesa ¿Realmente estaría contenta de perderla o ahora al ver el suceso se arrepentía? _

_**-De verdad no te arrepientes de nada Serena –**__llamó la atención de ella._

_**-No amor ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme del día más maravilloso de mi vida? –**__Le sonrió__**–. Por fin soy tu mujer, y tal como dice la canción –**__hizo una pausa antes de gritarle eufórica–. __**Non, Je ne regrette rien.**_

_Y ese "No, no me arrepiento de nada" en su sensual francés fue la respuesta que hizo aún más dichoso a Darien, quien terminó por volver a besarla, pero esta vez dulcemente, saboreando el momento que acaban de vivir juntos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darien volvió a mirarla fijamente cuando los recuerdos se fueron de su mente, Serena parecía ida y aprovechándose de eso se acercó a ella. Con una leve mirada solicitó a Mina que los dejara a solas y esta se lo otorgó.

**-Serena –**la llamó mientras tomaba su brazo.

**-¿Si? –**despertó Serena de su ensueño y contempló frente a ella a su invariable tormento.

**-Sólo quería recordarte que te amo, que la pasada noche fue verdaderamente la mejor de mi vida y que a diferencia de ti, yo no lamento nuestro reencuentro.**

Hubo tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, tanto amor en sus gestos que ella le creyó. Ella conocía esos ojos y jamás le mentían. Suspiró derrotada ¿Tenía que ser Darien así de maravilloso? ¿Por qué él siempre le hacía las cosas tan difíciles?

Darien hizo una mueca resignado ¿Llegaría el día en qué Serena le diera una nueva oportunidad? Fue tanto el pesar y la angustia que prefirió darle la espalda para encaminarse a hacer su trabajo. Cuando de pronto, Serena lo tomó el brazo y lo hizo girar hasta encontrar su perdida mirada.

**-Darien, yo no me lamento de nada y al igual que una vez te dije, te lo repito: Non, Je ne regrette rien. **

* * *

Devórame otra vez. **De:** Eddie Santiago.

Déranger les pierres. **De:** Carla Bruni.

***Non, Je ne regrette rien,** es el título de una canción de Edith Piaf.

* * *

•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_**Enamorada de la vida y del Amooooooor!! **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Sip, me pegó una vola profunda y hace muchooooooo que no se borra la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Me había tardando, lo reconozco, pero igual escribí un chap muy largo para compensar la espera. Así que no pueden quejarse, además, este chap llevaba meses en mi mente, desde que se ideó en mi cabeza la idea de este fic, uno de los chap que moría por escribir era este y por primera vez estoy satisfecha con lo escrito…jaja… de todos modos mi objetividad puede estar viciada con la alegría que últimamente no me abandona, así que prefiero saber la opinión de ustedes… Cuekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Volviendo al fic ¿Qué les puedo decir?... no sé, esta vez no adelanto nada para el próximo chap y si este será al fin el comienzo de la relación de la parejita dorada… habrá que ver!

Lo que sí, el weekend tuve un momento de revelación divina, Sip, vi la luz!! Y ya cerré los últimos círculos sobre las relaciones de los demás, ya sé como va a surgir el amor para las demás parejitas y me muero por escribir más al respecto.

Cómo vieron ya se reveló uno de los momentos más dulces de Darien y Sere, además ya toman más protagonismo los demás personajes, desde ahora será así.

Las tres canciones son muy lindas, ayer escuché esa salsa y dije:tengo que ponerla. y las otras dos en francés son muy lindas y re romanticas, asi que si quieren ahi después las escuchan!

**Aclaraciones:** Muchas quedaron algo perdidas con la relación de Ante y de Sere, y ahora se vio, los chicos se adoran y si bien fueron novios lo de ellos terminó hace un tiempo y ahora son sólo entrañables amigos. Y no es que Ante no la caliente porque el chico sea incompetente, sino porque lo de ellos era pasión y cuando no hay amor, la pasión tiene fecha de vencimiento como le paso a Ser.

Lo del tatuaje se verá más adelante, no es nada extraordinario asi que no hagan más caldo de cabeza, de hecho, cuando lo lean, van a decir ¿Era eso? plop.

Chicas ando desvariando cómo de costumbre, así que omitan todos estos comentarios finales, al menos, yo no me hago responsable de lo que escribo… hace tiempo que mi razón se fue muy lejos y aún no la encuentro.

Antes de hacer los replys, quiero dedicarles una hermosa canción a mis brujas queridas!!

Síp para ustedes chicas! pongan ojo en la canción!

Nadie nunca se enterará en ese cuarto de hotel,  
Que nos amamos los dos... juntos al amanecer!!  
Y no le digas jamás a nadie mi amor,  
Que el mundo no entenderá ¡¡Que nos deseamos!!

Que nos importa poco hacernos ese daño, nadie de nosotros va bien.  
Pero son tus encantos,  
los que me obligan a pecar de ser infiel!!

¡¡Una otra y otra vez!!  
¡¡Que nadie se entere!!  
A ESCONDIDAS DEVORARNOS DE PLACER!!

¡¡Una otra y otra vez!!  
¡¡Que nadie se entere!!  
Nuestra reunión será un secreto, DULCE MIEEEEEEEL!!

Si, se me devolvió el mandado y estoy haciendo de la retórica todo un estilo de vida! wiiiiiiii...jaja.

**UsakitoPau**: Mi querida muñeca! tanto que la explotan en la U a la pobrecita y en las noches... uf! que decir, sin comentarios! Espero que este chap igual te haya gustado mucho, además tuviste probadita, asi que no te puedes quejar!

Yo igual te kelo mucho,ahi nos vemos al rato...muak!

P.D.: No vuelvas a poner tus babosos ojos en MI Val y Z, que ya dije una vez que soy CELOSA! y mis hombres JAMÁS los compartiré!

**Isis Janet:** Señorita licenciada, gusto de tenerla por aquí!! que bueno que te hayas reído y disfrutado mucho el anterior chap, espero irte sorprendiendo cada vez más chap a chap, ojalá lo logré! Ahora hay muchas más situaciones y revelaciones, que pasaré en el próximo chap?? ya se verá!!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon:** Reina has recuperado tus chap?? espero que si, yo me muero si me borran asi de nuevo mi historia, castigo para el culpable!!...ya supustite que paso?? bueno cuando aparezcas me dices, y me comentas si te gustó el chap! muak!!

**Isabel: **Que lindo que te gustan las conversaciones en doble sentido, que yo la mayoría del tiempo abuso de él...jaja soy una perdida! a mucha honra! cuek! gracias por leer siempre y comentar! besotes!

**karibonita:** Cielo apenas tenga tiempo me paso a leerte, últimamente ando justa con el tiempo para escribir, pero lo haré! Y bueno con respecto al lengujae adulto me refería a las palabras fuertes que sólo de vez en cuando utilizo, no es grosero, son sólo palabras que muchos tenemos habitualmente en ciertas situaciones. Y Darien no tiene la culpa de nada, es cierto que metió las patas una vez, pero Serena ha dicho que de haberse quedado en Vancouver de seguro habrían solucionado sus diferencias. Es solo que la vida los llevo por caminos diferentes y los volvió a reunir. cuidate y si sigues con dudas ahi me dices bye!!

**Gabyhyatt:** Si Sere es la mejor novia que pudo encontrar Ante..jaja pero aunque cuesta creerlo ahi muchas amigas asi de buenas como ella, y muchos más amigos como Ante, yo tengo mis fuentes que me respaldan! muak!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU:** Mi chicachupasangre, princesa de las noches y de las tinieblas..muajaja Que res mala con Darien... si aquí es un amor, una completa delicia... a que no te dan aunque sea un poco de ganas de comertelo?? aunque si concuerdo contigo, no estaría mal tenerlo de esclavo... en especial un esclavo sexual... uyyyyyyyy se me seca la boca de sólo imaginarmelo! y voy a tener en consideración tus sugerencias!! vaya que si!

**Angie Bloom:** Si ese beso fue el caos de todo…wi!! Es que nadie puede resistirse a un beso de Darien o si? Al menos yo no! Si Angie, Darien es el hombre, y sólo con un beso le despertó el infinito apetito a esa rubia afortunada de Serena, que suerte que se gasta!!

Nah, Ante es un amor y tiene para rato en este fic, y él a igual que los chicos, jamás dejarían sola al objeto de su afecto, y bueno por las camas en las que se acuestan todos, no te preocupes porque a ninguno le falta ni un poquito de cariño! De eso me encargo yo…a que no soy re generosa?

Mi familia esta muy bien, muchas gracias por la buena onda y la preocupación!

Nuevamente espero actualizaciones tuyas ehh! Nos vemos y que rico que te guste tanto el fic! Muak!!

**SAN:** Kerida amiga, espero que este chap te haya dejado más plop que el anterior y que disfrutes mucho leyendo! Tengo un objetivo en mente y es hacer a hablar a Sandra más de dos frases, de a poco lo consigo!! Wii….jaja.. espero tus comentarios!!

**Mina chan: **bueno reina ahora no te puedes quejar, tu querida Mina salió muchoooooo en este chap! Y ya verás lo que le tengo preparado a esa rubia descarada!...jaja.. dijo la más conservadora! Bueno ya viste lo que paso luego de ese delirante beso, y de Rei… más adelante me encargaré!

Sip, después de esto me enfoco de cabeza en el chap de Mala Conducta..muak!

**Camila shields: **jaja al fin nos vemos, que pena que no hayas entendido el chap anterior, pero ojalá con este las cosas te queden más claras, de todos modos si sigues con dudas me dices y te las aclaro!

Serena efectivamente perdonó a Darien, no tenía por que no hacerlo, la rubia no es rencorosa, y bueno ella no es que ande de calenturienta con Ante, ese es su estado natural y Ante es un muy buen amigo al que ella adora y que hace poco fue su novio. Nos vemos!!

**JennySol: **Si, lo hice por ustedes, ves confirmado soy un amor… jaja, Como me tiro flores!!, pero si yo no lo hago ¿Quién lo hace? Cuekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Y bueno no puedes estar desconforme este chap lo escribí en sólo tres noches, cuando cierto señorito me dejaba en paz, además, tu querida Haruka se lució en este capitulo y se le viene cosas mucho mejores, ni te imaginas quién va a ser su pareja… lo tengo todo planeado! Y por si fuera poco te regale bastante miellll sólo espero que te haya gustado, esta vez fue mucho romántico.

Sip la pelea y el beso los encendieron a ambossssssss ufffff pero ese lemon no lo puse era como muchooo y no me gusta tenerlos de relleno, cada cosa se escribe porque le da un sentido a la historia y antes de que reclames te aseguro que el verdaderamente apasionado… Se viene bueno!! De hecho ese irá con dedicatoria:

Para Jenny, Diego y Apolito!! Jaja.

**de Chiba: **Mi guachís!! Espero que la tesis vaya avanzando eh!! No le des mucho a la cangrejea…..nahh mentira abusa de ella lo más que puedas, uno nunca sabe cuando vaya a escasear!!

No es que Sere sea muy abierta de mente, es sólo que lo de ella con Ante, así como de pareja, termino hace mucho, si se dieron mucho y bien duro….wiii, pero la pasión se acabo, ya que lo de ellos no fue amor. Sin embargo viste como se quieren los dos?? Son un encanto, yo quiero un amigo como él!! Jaja ya tengo!! Wiiiiiiiiiii!

Y en efecto mi Gamberries, ahí mismo se lo comió! Jaja

Así es el amor!! Y la calentura es peorrrrrrrrrr! ¿A qué no?

El que crea lo contrario que tire la primera piedra!!

Cri, cri, cri, cri-……………………..

**Isa1181: **Brujita!!Si tú dices que eres golosa…. Quién soy yo para dudarlo?? Jajaj. Isa tú tienes a Mal, como te quieres a Ante también, que el chico no se esta rifando, además ese se lo pelean Josie y Dany, así con esas brujas yo prefiero no meterme…jaja aunque la lucha por darien si que es dura, ahí que sacar hora para verlo….que injusticia!

Sip, esta vez quise mimar a Jenny y a Suyi y ponerle a Haru de chica….y esa perdida si que va a disfrutar de lo lindo…y las otras dos ya están en eso… dijo la que esta en celibato! jaja, pero eso queda entre nos, ese par de víboras me matan si revelo sus intimidades…muaja. Y no te preocupes por los chicos, que no te faltaran ene este fic!!

Y bueno que desquite que tuvieron esos dosssssssssss… como se dieron, sólo yo lo sé y por ahora me lo reservo! Besotes y cuídate, ahí nos vemos Gamberries!

**Kinmoku Star: **Qué bueno que te gustara el fic, yo saltó de alegría! Y si, espero que este chap te guste mucho más que el anterior! Ahí me dices que te parecieron las escenas!! Muakkkk!

**Kinsei-Hime: **Corazón si antes amabas a Darien, espero que ahora te convenzas que es un amor, digno de venerar! Seeeee yo toy loca por él, lo adoro de pies a cabeza… es tan… tan Darien, MAGNIFICO!!

Gracias por la buena onda que enviaste para mi familia, te la agradezco mucho!! Y ojalá las nuevas situaciones de todos en este chap te hayan gustado… besotes reina!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B...: **Dany, dile a Selene que nos e ría tanto de Ante, que él con su empleo lo pasa de lo lindo y selecciona con pinza a los filetitos que se lleva a la cama, ves el sueño del pibe…jaja.

Si la canción es muy linda y el recuerdo fue muy hermoso, este que te pareció?? Es lejos el mejor recuerdo de todos... a que no??

Así que alusiones personales con la autora??... tienes algo que decir sobre mi escaso libido??

Jajaa… sin comentarios…cuekkkkkkk.

Y nada de pobre Ante, que ese si que la pasa bien, viste que la misma Serena dijo que era un amante consagrado?? Lo que pasa es que recuerda que la pasión se intensifica sólo con el amor, y entre ellos sólo hay mucho amor, pero no de pareja, así que ya verás cómo es bien ponderado Ante cuando tenga a su verdadero amor!!

Avanza la página y ahí nos vemos…te kelo!!

**Luisiana's Chiba: **Lú, lú, lú, ¿¿Dónde taz que no te veo??

Siempre me dejas coment tan lindos y tan cariñosos que me sacas una sonrisa, eres un amor!! Y no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus hermosas palabras!

Que buena que te leíste el fic de nuevo desde el principio y que te siga gustando!!

Espero que este chap igual te guste mucho más que el anterior, ese es mi objetivo de aquí en adelante sorprenderlas cada vez más, chap a chap.!

Yo igual te kiero muchoooooo y esa canción igual me mata, es buenisima!!

Te me cuidas y da señales de vida, muak!!

**Elieluchiha: **Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por las lindas palabras, nada me da más gusto que ser una de tus escritoras favoritas y que mis fic te encanten tanto! Me esforzaré por seguir siéndolo!!

Y si la musa me acompaña y la estrujó al máximo, además mis fic no quedaran sin fin, ambas historias están terminadas y detalladas chap a chap en mi cabeza y no se van a ir hasta que las escribas…wi!!

**Lumar27: **Mi Gamberrie querida!! Nah, Rei no va andar de mala, ya te lo prometí al principio y aunque me sienta tentada cumpliré mi palabra!! Asi que no prepares tú arsenal de guerra contra mi!

Y no te confundas que Seiya no es chiquito… es sólo que Serena quiso molestarlo donde más le duele a los chicos y el menso mordió el anzuelo..jaja es tan inocente y Sere es tan bruja, no por nada ella es Gamberrie o no?

Lo de Haru no te lo cuento, pero se le viene bueno y ya verás quién es su verdadero amor!

Y bueno no sé si lo mejor sea recomendar el fic, porque a mi me cae como el orto michi…… asi ek te adelanto que la cosa no va por ahí, pero te aseguro que te sorprenderé! O dejo de llamarme Pamela!

No si cierto doc, se asemeja un poco al compartimiento de Ante, lo castro!! Nada de cosas turbias conmigo!!

Muak mi kerida brujis ahí nos vemos y gracias por los saludos para mi familia!!

Chauuuuuuu!

**Fan de Sailor Moon (Miriam): **Gracias por los saludos y todo, y amiga los problemas de ortografía se solucionan, así que cuando sientas ganas de escribir –cosa que me daría mucho gusto- animate, ya verás como de apoco mejoras, ojalá este chap te haya gustado, gracias por los ánimos y todo!!

Cuídate mucho y ahí nos vemos… muak!!

**PsS: **Yo descarada? Yo perdida? Yo lujuriosa? Desde cuando me conoces taaaaan bien…jaja

Me lo dice ella que saca fotos re sexy anda tentando a pobres chicos que andan necesitados de mucho amor y cariño!!

Cielo tú eres la única, a ti nadie te reemplaza, ni siquiera la mustia de Josie..jaja.. na no le digas que se me arma la guerra esa es como loca para los complot!

Seee los hombres son adorables, pero tan detestables y complejos la mayoría del tiempo..jaja si cuando se aprecian mejor s cuando están ciertos menesteres para los que si están hechos a la perfección!! Ya verás!!

Besotes mi coscolina!!

**AnnyFanSailorMoon: **Any no te rías del sufrimiento del pobre de mamo que con los descaros de Serena el pobre tiene más que suficiente, esa rubia se pasa de lista y es muy mala con él..buaaaaa

Pérfida y pécora, así es Serenita, ni más ni menos, una Gamberries en toda la extensión de la palabra!! Si es por completo una de los nuestras!

Y no te aclaró Sere no se acuesta con todo el mundo, bueno si lo hace, pero sólo para dormir onda melosamente, pero no más allá y si bien con Ante se dio duro, eso fue cuando ambos fueron novios y hasta que se acabará la pasión, Sip, porque cuando no hay amor quién dice, la pasión pronto se va!

Besotes cielo!

**Josie Black: Ridicula!! **Dígnate a aparecer! Te extraño mucho y no me conformo con los míseros mensajes instantáneos en el msn!... y aunque nuca pensé reconocer esto en público: Te kiero mucho!!

El otro día pase por tu grupo en el facebook..jaja viste los coment? Panchís parece que igual te dejo.

Si Alexander Pires me encanta y esa canción es re linda..a que no? Me acuerda el tiempo cuando estaba en el liceo…o años atrás!

No usé launol, puro kilnits jaja, omito mis comentarios acerca de la escenita de sexo con amor…….juee, no me hago responsable!

Si el encuentro estuvo súper hot, pero ese me lo reservo, y te puse uno más dulce y ojalá tengas razón y algún día nos conozcamos, puta que la vamos a pasar bien!!

Te adoro!!

**NeoSerenityMoon: **Su majestad Karina 1ª su majestad cangrejera! No te preocupes por cuando no puedas dejar revieses yo te adoro igual, además que tú haces muchas cosas…uf! Yo no sé como tienes tiempo, así que ya sabes tomate todo el tiempo que quiera que ya sabes que no hago drama!

Ja! Antes de mandarte a Darien tendría que encontrarlo… buaaaaa se fue con una perdida que no lo suelta a sol ni a sombra…que triste es la vida!

Cómo te moriste de la risa con la nueva rubia al acecho? Ves la asesoría de Mina siempre se agradece o sino pregúntale a Haru!

No, Seiya no es chiquito, bueno sólo en conciencia… el pobre es tan inocente y ególatra que siempre cae en lo juegos de Serena y es osvvvvvvio –cómo dice una amiga que estudia lenguaje y comunicación- que él no tiene nada chiquito, bueno sólo la humildad..jaja

Lo de Ante y Sere, juntos con tus referencias a mi persona y a cierto doc…………………… Sin comentarios.

Seeeee a mi me gusta todo bien larguito –guiño, guiño- ves te hice un reply a semejanza a tu reviews!

Te kiero y al rato nos vemos mi bruja querida!! Muak

**Caroone: **Gracias por leer mi fic y estar tan encantada y divertida con él, esa es una de las cosas que más motivan a la hora de escribir! Si lo del tatuaje pronto se sabrá, ya verás, de todos modos no es algo tan genial, cuando lo leas vas a quedar ¿Era eso? Jaja… si los chicos saben de Darien, lo verás pronto, de todos modos ya pudiste saber que al menos Ante si sabía de él. Besotes!!

**Liebende Lesung: **Y ya actualice por fin llegó el chap, un poco atrasado pero seguro y muy larguito, espero que te entretengas leyéndolo…muak!

**Amsz8: **Mi ana querida, gracias por los lindos comentarios y ya que eres mi fan..jaja.. Prometo cuidarte y darte sorpresas de vez en cuando!

Me alegra mucho haberte presentado a las chicas, ya verás lo locas que son todas cuando estamos en aquelarre, yo me cago que de la risa cada vez que nos reunimos..jaja, ya te contagiaremos!!

¿Te gustó el chap?

**Susy Granger: **Reina que bueno que quedaste con ganas de más, que aquí te deje muchhhhho para entretenerte y ahora me voy por Mala Conducta para que no esperes mucho! Si Sere es muy graciosa, pero acá es más mujer que en otro fic, donde es más adolescente y más loca, pero igual de caliente…jaja, mera ficción y nada coincidente con la realidad de la autora…jaja.

Y bueno ya viste que no hizo Serena después de ese beso…la chica no pierde el tiempo, y Darien, nada de tonto, se deja querer!

Besotes Susy!!

**Alejaym: **Mi colombiana preciosa, muchas gracias por comentar y en cada chap… eres un amor! Ves actualice por fin!! Wi!!

Espero que pronto nos veamos en el msn para reírnos un rato, ya grave en mi mp4 tus fic, así que estos días sin falta leo y te doy mi opinión…besotes!!

Préstame el disfraz de angelito, van tannnnnnn con mi personalidad…jaja.

• • • Pamela • • •

•Kaoly•


End file.
